


Celui qui reste, celui qui raconte.

by HandsBruised



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: ' Art is Love made Public 'Eli aime Bastien. Isaac aime Elliott.Trois personnes, deux romans d'amour.Si un écrivain tombe amoureux de vous,Que devient votre histoire ?





	1. Premier chapitre du roman d'Isaac.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à @Hazzunah et @AuroreDupin18 pour leurs relectures et corrections.  
> Merci à @Ourtangledbones pour tout le reste.

 

\- Dégage.

C'était la première fois.

Tu étais minuscule, assis par terre avec les genoux contre le menton, juste en bas de la rampe. Tu as fait tomber ton livre quand tu t'es levé trop vite. Même debout tu étais tellement petit, tes grands yeux effrayés levés vers moi. Je t'ai regardé jusqu'à que tu ramasses ton bouquin et que tu t'en ailles.

Je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Ou peut-être à tes yeux, à peine, à la façon dont l'iris et la pupille se confondaient. Cailloux noirs humides. Je n'ai pas pensé à toi.

T'es à nouveau là, aujourd'hui. Assis ailleurs, toujours à lire. Je skate. Tu ne me regardes pas. Est-ce que tu as même vu que j'étais là ? Je tourne et me rapproche, je te fixe pour capturer le moment où tu vas lever les yeux vers moi.

Quand tu le fais, il y a à nouveau cette peur et je ne sais pas si ça me plaît. Tu baisses les yeux mais je sais que tu ne liras pas un mot de plus, parce que tu m’as vu et que tu penses à moi. A ce qui pourrait t’arriver. Je m'approche encore, m'arrête devant toi. Te fixe. T'as peur, mais pas du silence. Moi si. Un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Tu refermes le livre pour regarder la couverture, comme si tu ne t'en rappelais pas. Je ne sais pas si tu es troublé ou toujours dans la lune.

\- L'attrape-cœur.

Tu manges tes mots, tu mords tes lèvres mais tu as la voix douce comme ton visage. J'ai envie de repartir, d'aller rayer les roues de mon skate sur la rampe où tu n'es plus. Tu ne dis rien, tu attends que je parle. Mais je n'ai rien à te dire. Je voulais juste que tu dégages de mon espace. Et puis tu es là à nouveau. Tu fais du bruit sans dire un mot. Peut-être que je voulais seulement entendre ta voix, savoir si elle ressemblait à tes yeux.

\- Tu l'as lu ?

Je recule. D’instinct.

\- Non.

Je remonte sur ma planche, me détourne. Quand je te regarde par-dessus mon épaule, tu es en train de me fixer. Tu ouvres ton livre au hasard, gêné. Je retourne faire du skate. Plus tard, je te cherche à nouveau mais tu as disparu.

Je ne pense pas à toi le soir. Ou peut-être à ta voix, qui a la couleur rose passée d'un vieux pull très doux, d’un lever de soleil en hiver. Je ne pense pas à toi.

Mais le lendemain à la bibliothèque, je cherche Salinger dans les rayons. Je passe mon doigt sur la tranche de l'attrape-cœur. Puis je recule encore. Je pars sans l'emprunter. Je n'ai plus envie d'aller faire du skate.

J'oublie. Tu n'es pas au skate parc, le lundi. Ni les jours suivants. Je t'oublie complètement, même tes yeux, ta voix, ton roman. J’oublie vraiment, tu sais. Tu n'avais pas encore commencé à creuser ta place.

Le jeudi tu es là. Tu lis d'une main, l'autre dans ta poche. Le temps que je m'approche, tu changes de main. Tu as froid. Quand tu lèves les yeux vers moi, tu rougis. Toi tu as pensé à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Raconte-moi. On se fixe un moment, tu n'oses pas sourire, moi je n'ai pas envie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Encore l'attrape-cœur ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai presque fini.

Dis-moi ton nom. Parle-moi. Continue à sourire. Je fais passer mon sac à dos devant moi, il y a mes gants au fond. Je les laisse tomber devant toi sur les cailloux, hésite, les ramasse et te les tends.

\- T'as froid.

Ça a l'air de te rendre triste, ça me fait peur. J'ai envie de m'agenouiller et de glisser les doigts sous tes cils, au cas où tu te mettrais à pleuvoir. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je te tends mes gants jusqu'à que tu les prennes. Tu dis merci d'une voix qui gargouille, je me sens sourire sans chercher à l'empêcher.

Je te surveille du coin de l'œil pendant que je skate. Tu as mis mes gants mais tu ne lis pas. Tu me regardes, ça me donne envie d'être impressionnant. Mais je ne sais pas faire ça. Je viens ici pour tourner en rond, fumer et écouter de la musique en regardant le ciel mouillé, les arbres autour qui ont l'air morts et qui sentent quand même l'odeur de la vie. J'exhale le gris en moi, qu'il aille se mêler à la pollution du dehors. Mais parfois j'ai le souffle court, j'inspire à pleins poumons. J'avale du gris, du bleu de l'aube. Je n’ai jamais su le recracher.

J'allume une cigarette. Je descends au fond du cratère, je fume en tournant. J'ai les mains glacées qui ripent un peu sur mon briquet. Mais toi tu as chaud et déjà ce jour-là, ça me plait. J'ai des nuées dans la tête, pâles comme un lever de jour. Je me sens seul à en avoir peur de connaître autre chose.

Tu apparais au-dessus du cratère. Tu tiens mes gants en boule dans ta main, ta voix est hésitante comme si tu étais face à bien plus que moi.

\- Je dois retourner en cours. Je voudrais te rendre tes gants.

\- Descends pas. Tu n'arriveras pas à remonter. Laisse-les sur le bord.

Tu les déposes lentement, je détourne la tête pour ne pas souffler de fumée vers toi. Tu me regardes, tu voudrais dire au revoir sans rien révéler mais tu ne peux pas. Je ne réponds pas à ton signe de tête. Je tire une taffe, souffle, je demande à ton dos :

\- Tu séchais, là ?

Tu tournes vite la tête, le temps de dire oui et de repartir. Je finis ma cigarette mais elle n'a plus le même goût. Je laisse tomber le mégot dans la flaque au fond du cratère, je repense à ton air triste. Peut-être que ce n'était pas de la vraie tristesse, seulement un trop plein d'émotions sur un visage mélancolique.

Je remonte. Récupère mes gants sur le rebord mais ils ne sont pas posés par terre. Ils sont étalés sur le livre que tu lisais. Je le soulève par un coin, il est recouvert de plastique, il y a une étiquette avec le nom de ton lycée, Arthur Rimbaud, sur le côté. Je te cherche du regard mais tu as disparu.

Je n'ose pas l'ouvrir. J'ai peur de trouver quelque chose à l'intérieur, un numéro de téléphone, des mots alors qu'à cet instant, ta voix sur le silence, c'est tout ce qu'il devrait y avoir.

Mais il n'y a rien à l'intérieur. Je mets mes gants, ramasse mon skate. J'ai mal dans le ventre, ça fait comme un creux. Alors je glisse l'Attrape-cœur sous mon pull, sur ma peau. Le livre est tiède, c'est ta chaleur. Je replie un bras pour le retenir et rentre chez moi.

Maintenant, je ne pense plus qu'à toi.

Je viens plus tôt le lendemain, je veux te voir arriver. Voir combien de temps tu passes ici, par où tu viens et sur ton visage, ce que ça te fera, de me voir assis à ta place.

Je n'ai pas encore lu le livre, je n'ai fait que le regarder. Le feuilleter. Les pages vieilles et douces, le bristol scotché avec les noms des emprunteurs et les dates de retour. La dernière en date est passée il y a longtemps et correspond à une certaine Laura. Tu ne l’as pas emprunté. Tu l’as piqué.

Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ce cadeau ? Je ne t'ai même pas dit que ça m'intéresserait. Que tu m'intéressais. J'ai laissé le livre dans mon lit, j'allume une cigarette. Tu apparais au milieu des maisons. Tu as le nez dans un autre livre, tu ne lèves la tête qu'en arrivant au portail du skate parc. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de me voir là ? A t'attendre avec une boule dans le ventre que je déteste et je te déteste avec. Tu me souris, moi pas. Je détourne la tête pour souffler la fumée, tu te poses à côté de moi sur le rebord de pierre. Je n’arrive pas à parler, je te sens qui me regarde. Qui attends après moi que je fasse quelque chose. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Quand je te regarde en coin tu es en train de te tordre les doigts de peur. Tu as peur de moi ? Pourquoi tu viens t'asseoir ici, dans ce cas ? Ou peut-être que c’est seulement la peur de mal faire, de me déplaire.

Je n’ai pas voulu que tu me plaises. Je pose ma main qui tient la cigarette sur la pierre à côté de moi. Tu es assis si près.

\- Tu sèches encore les cours ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu piques des livres au CDI.

\- Tu l'as lu ?

\- Pas encore.

Je fume lentement. Tu as la voix rauque, comme si les mots t'écorchaient. Je tourne la tête pour te regarder, tu as de ces yeux... Onyx en fusion, noir sur noir, presque mat. Ça me fait partir, comme un courant d’air dans mes jambes, ça me fait quitter le sol, un instant.

\- Tu n'as pas pris ton skate ?

\- Si.

Il est posé derrière mon sac. J'écrase le reste de ma cigarette entre nous.

\- Tu veux essayer ?

Tu secoues la tête.

Qu'est-ce que t'es timide. Comment est-ce que tu survis, ici ? Sans te faire bouffer ? Fais gaffe, je suis comme les autres, même pire. Je vais te laisser la marque de mes morsures, fallait pas avoir une peau si blanche. Je pose mon skate sur le sol, grimpe dessus.

\- Tu veux me regarder ?

\- Je peux ?

Je te souris. Pas gentil, moqueur. Pas moqueur, dragueur.

\- Tu ne le fais pas déjà ? Viens.

Tu viens. Je descends dans le cratère, tu te poses sur le bord. Les mains croisées sur tes genoux, le visage blanc caché dans tes cheveux noirs et le col noir de ta veste. Tu es en noir et blanc dans cet univers aux couleurs criardes. Tu es reposant. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'impressionner, je peux tourner en regardant le ciel, te demander ce que tu lis et t'écouter me raconter l'histoire. Au premier silence qui s'impose, je remonte sur le bord, à l'opposé de toi. Tu as posé tes mains de chaque côté de tes cuisses, agrippées au rebord. Je voudrais qu'un orage éclate, que le cratère se remplisse. Je voudrais qu'il fasse nuit, que le monde autour de nous tourne sans que tu ne me lâche des yeux. Je me sens tellement triste, tellement seul, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

Tu es une autre personne. De l'autre côté du cratère, tu es plus proche de moi que personne ne l'a été depuis des mois.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Bastien.

Comme le petit garçon de l'histoire sans fin, celui qui était seul, martyrisé, celui qui se cachait dans les livres pour trouver des amis. Celui qui pouvait tout changer rien qu'en lisant... Tu m'as demandé mon prénom, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. J'ai peur de t’entendre redemander, que tu poses des questions idiotes et d'avoir des réponses décevantes.

Je me lève. Maintenant il faut que je parte, maintenant il faut que ça s’arrête, ce qui n’a pas encore commencé. Maintenant, ça me prend comme ça. Je m’en vais.

\- Eli.

Va-t’en. Je me sens seul à nouveau, et pas d'une façon qui me pousse à chercher de la compagnie. Les personnes incapables de me comprendre me font me sentir encore plus seul et toi, je ne te connais pas. Je n’ai pas confiance, va-t’en. Je vais récupérer mon sac, tu me suis. Va-t’en je te dis, lâche-moi.

\- Tu viens faire du skate tous les jours ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux sécher tous les jours ?

Tu as été trop habitué aux coups, ça se voit dans la façon dont tu rentres perpétuellement la tête dans tes épaules, comme une tortue. Tu ne réponds pas. Demain c'est samedi. J'aurais envie d'être seul, ma tête vide. Mais lundi, peut-être. Lundi. Je récupère mon sac, toi le tien. Tu as l'air d'un enfant qui vient d'être puni et ça pourrait me mettre en colère mais j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras.

\- C'est quoi, le cours que tu sèches ?

\- Français. Le prof... J'ai mal au ventre quand je dois y aller. Il ne m'aime pas.

On passe la grille. On reste là à se parler un peu avant de se séparer. Distance de sécurité mouvante. Tu es trop près mais je ne recule pas. Tu as pris des couleurs. Ça te va bien, finalement. Même comme ça, tu restes reposant.

\- Je lirai le livre ce week-end.

\- J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Dis rien. Je tends la main, repousse tes cheveux en arrière pour dégager ton front. Tu en ferme les yeux quelques instants trop longs. Je pars sans savoir quand je te reverrai.

Le soir, une voiture passe et s'arrête en bas de chez moi sans faire de bruit ni de lumière. Je me glisse sur le siège passager, indique le chemin au conducteur. Au feu rouge, je glisse la main sur son ventre, la boucle de sa ceinture. Je vois bien son visage. Beau et dur, cette jolie gueule de con et son secret traîné à bout de bras. Il défait sa ceinture de sécurité, je glisse la main dans son caleçon, on se gare sur le parking à l'arrière du Leclerc. Il veut rester face à moi, on se contorsionne à l'arrière de sa voiture. Il est très en demande, il s'agrippe et me supplie de le regarder. Je le fais. Je le regarde jusqu'à voir son œil qui bascule, illuminé. C'est beau, un homme qui fond. Il me ramène jusqu'à chez moi ensuite, me taille une pipe alors que mes parents, par la vitre, regardent Qui veut gagner des millions.

Je pense à toi. A tes yeux, à tes joues rouges, à tes mains pâles et petites. Je pense à toi alors qu'un inconnu que j'ai choppé sur internet me taille une pipe dans sa voiture. Tu ne dois même pas avoir dix-huit ans, ça me dégoûte et ça m'excite en même temps.

Quand il se redresse je me sens mal, triste et un peu sale. Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, je me goûte sur sa langue, je refuse de noter son numéro. Laisse-moi partir toi aussi, lâchez-moi tous. Dans mon lit, la fumée me fait les yeux rouges. C'est pas ça que je veux, tu sais. Ce ne sont que des palliatifs, pour avoir moins de balles logées sous ma peau. La vie m'utilise comme un mulet, je transporte sa drogue en boules dures dans mon ventre et je me fous des coups de poings pour qu'un jour, l'overdose me fasse imploser.

Je pense encore à toi. L'attrape-cœur sur ma peau, je rêve que tu dors dans mes bras. Bastien. Tu es la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme ça.

Je passe mon week-end à lire. Ce n'est pas que le roman soit long. C'est que j'en savoure chaque ligne comme si tu me parlais. Tu as la voix comme rien qui n'existe déjà. En tout ce que je vois de toi, tu es le premier.

Je pose le livre sur le banc à côté de toi, le jeudi suivant. Tu fais autre chose que lire, parfois ? Lire et sécher les cours, sécher les cours et me regarder de la façon la plus impudique, la plus timide et la plus dérangeante du monde. Je m’assois près de toi le temps de fumer une cigarette et de parler du livre. Ça fait briller tes yeux, je me retrouve à nouveau à te toucher, presque par inadvertance. C'est comme être au régime et se retrouver à chaparder de la nourriture sans même s'en rendre compte. Je ne devrais pas te toucher mais c'est instinctif. Ton visage pour repousser les cheveux qui se prennent dans tes yeux. Tes mains en te montrant une ligne et puis pour rien. J'écrase ma cigarette. Tu sais que je me sens heureux ? Pas heureux comme le bonheur, plutôt comme la légèreté de l'air. Il fait froid pourtant, presque à faire des nuages de buée devant la bouche. Tu m'exaltes comme un shot d'adrénaline. J'aime pas ça, j'y suis accro, tu n'as fait qu'effleurer mais quand je me lasserai de toi, il y aura des marques. J'use de la vie et des gens, les cocons de drogue dans mon centre se dissolvent lentement. Tu ne veux pas venir plus près ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'écorche, que je te respire ? On peut faire ça vite tu sais, je peux te donner un sens et pas mal de traumatismes, tu auras des frissons des mois après moi, tu penseras à l'amour mais ce sera du stress post-traumatique.

\- T'es à la fac ?

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées à nouveau. À penser à une version de toi qui n'existe pas, le même avec la voix rauque. Tu es assis sur le rebord du cratère. Ce truc sur ton visage, ce n'est ni de l'adoration ni de la timidité. Tu es curieux. Toi aussi, tu regardes les gens. Peut-être qu’ils t’aveuglent parfois, mais tu commences à les connaître. Tu sais que personne n'est digne de confiance mais qu'il faut leur en donner quand même, que l'amour n'a rien à voir avec la valeur. Rien qu'à la façon dont tu regardes, comme un perce-neige, unique couleur sur le blanc, fleur là où il n'y avait rien.

\- Oui. A Aix.

\- Tu sèches, toi aussi ?

\- Plus ou moins. Pas vraiment. C'est compliqué. Tu veux descendre ?

\- Comment je remonterai ?

\- Je t'aiderai.

Tu hésites. Tu as envie mais tu as peur de te ridiculiser quand je devrais t'aider à remonter. Ou peut-être que tu as peur de descendre. Je tends la main vers toi, tu la regardes avec un tremblement qui secoue légèrement tes épaules. Les pieds sur la pente, tu te redresses légèrement, vacillant. Viens. Viens jusqu'à moi. Tu descends, attrape ma main. Tu es glacé... Tu as les pieds dans la flaque, je recule sur mon skate, te fais signe de grimper. Debout face à face, la planche avance lentement d'avant en arrière. Les bras au corps, je te regarde, tu me regarde. On parle tout doucement, depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on est là ?

\- T'es au lycée, toi.

\- Oui.

\- En terminale ?

Tu regardes ailleurs. J'ai peur d'un coup, on a peur tous les deux, on est toujours sur la même planche mais on peut sentir le courant d'air entre nos ventres.

\- Non... En seconde.

Je me sens très froid, très con. Je te regarde là, les mains enfouies au fond des poches de ta veste. Tu rentres le menton. Petite tortue. T'es bien trop jeune mais trop jeune pour quoi ? Trop jeune pour moi ? Trop jeune pour la façon dont tu me regardes ? Tu n’as pas faim ? Je me demande d'un coup. Tu n'as pas envie de partir loin ? De rentrer chez toi ? De faire sauter des crêpes ou... ? Je n'ai pas de petit frère, je ne sais pas comment ça marche. Sois pas triste, attends...

\- D'accord. On remonte ?

Tu hoches la tête, on descend de la planche. Tout ça pour ça. Je remonte, puis t'aide à grimper. Tes mains sont froides, je n'ai pas envie que tu repartes glacé en cours. Tu récupères ton sac. Tu as un drôle de sourire quand tu regardes l’heure.

\- J'ai raté le cours d'après.

Tu me regardes. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus si j'ai jamais su, comment me comporter avec toi. J'ai une bestiole dans la tête en train de ravager ce que je pensais.

\- Tu rentres chez toi, alors ?

\- Oui.

Je récupère mon sac aussi. Il y a quelque chose de gâché. Ça me dégoûte, ça me désespère. Je pars devant, tu m'arrêtes.

\- Eli ?

C'est la première fois que tu dis mon prénom. J'ai les poings qui se serrent. Comme si je claquais la porte et que tu mettais ton pied dans l'encadrement. Je réponds sans me retourner :

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu seras là demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu aurais été là si j'avais été en terminale ?

Oui, j'aurais été là. Je serais venu, je t'aurais souri, l'heure enfuie tu serais venu chez moi. J'aurais tout fait pour te gâcher. Si je te gardais près de moi tu pourrais y grandir, tu te rends compte d'à quel point je pense trop à toi, déjà ? Si tu étais en terminale, je serais revenu demain pour te supprimer.

Si tu l’avais su, tu l’aurais peut-être voulu quand même.

\- Non.

Tu laisses échapper un son effrayant, primaire, quelque chose entre le cri et le soupir. J’ai l’image des innombrables poussins d’un élevage ou je suis allé petit, un million de boules de soleil tassées ensemble et le fermier qui nous faisait faire le tour, marchant sans faire attention et en écrasant un sous ses bottes. J’ai mal au cœur, je me donne envie de vomir.

Va souffrir ailleurs, je m'en vais.


	2. Isaac et Elliott, partie une.

**_Isaac_ **

J’ai trop bu mais je prends quand même une nouvelle coupe de champagne sur la table. Ce n’est jamais trop quand c’est gratuit. Je ne sais pas à la combientième j’en suis mais ce n’est jamais assez, tant que je continue à marcher droit ce n’est pas assez. Quand je commence à danser de façon exaltée au milieu des gens, comme si j’avais à nouveau dix ans et que j’étais en cours de classique, c’est parfaitement bien.

Je cherche mon reflet quelque part. Il y a toujours un photographe à ces soirées, un officiel qui prend des photos posées de tout le monde en train de sourire, pour les mettre dans les pages Peoples ou Culture du 20min. Or je crois que je ne ressemble plus à rien depuis un moment. Il fait trop chaud dans la salle, j’ai de la sueur dans les cheveux et le long des côtes. Je sens mon pull qui colle à ma peau, les anneaux de métal se sont réchauffés. Où est-ce qu’il peut y avoir un miroir ?

Je regarde autour de moi. Il n’est pas 21h mais l’assemblée a déjà un air de fin de soirée. Mon éditrice est assise sur une des tables, jambes croisées aux chevilles, un verre à la main, en train de parler avec les deux personnes debout devant elles. Tout le monde discute par groupe de trois ou quatre, la nappe en papier du buffet est maculée, ronds de verres, miettes et taches colorées du glaçage des gâteaux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là. Je suis un auteur de seconde zone, je n’ai pas écrit un bon texte depuis six mois, pas un roman complet depuis trois ans. Je suis comme ces musiciens qui produisent le tube de l’été et disparaissent dans l’oubli.

Je n’aurais jamais dû être publié. C’était mon rêve et puis _, be careful what you wish for_ …

Bref. Peu importe. Je sors. Je n’arrive pas à trouver les toilettes parce que je suis sensiblement pathétiquement bourré, alors je vais jusqu’à l’ascenseur. Il y a des miroirs dans les ascenseurs. J’ai la tête lourde en grimpant dans la cabine, elle tourne et pendant un moment, je ne trouve pas mon reflet.

Les portes se referment derrière moi, la lumière s’éteint parce que je n’ai appuyé sur aucun bouton. Je m’observe dans la pénombre. Regard billant, visage brûlant. Les cheveux dans les yeux, je sais à quoi je ressemble. J’ai le même look qu’il y a trois ans, les mots avec lesquels ils me décrivaient collent toujours. Fringues noires, l’air toujours en colère ou absent, à quoi est-ce que je me drogue ? Fureur, terreur de vivre. Vendre l’auteur avec son livre, comme une œuvre d’art en mouvement. J’aurais même pas du essayé d’être à la hauteur de ce cliché vivant.

Les lumières se rallument, l’ascenseur commence à descendre. Mon maquillage a coulé, c’est pas à une rock-star que je ressemble, c’est à un panda méchant.

 

**_Elliott_ **

La soirée commençait à dix-huit heures. Elle doit être presque terminé maintenant, mais j’y vais quand même. Ça fait partie de mon travail aussi. Même si je n’ai pas le courage, j’ai travaillé de onze heure à vingt heure, je suis épuisé, j’ai mal à la tête et il fait froid. Je garde les mains enfoncées au fond de mes poches et quand je les sors dans le hall de l’immeuble, c’est seulement pour souffler dessus.

J’aime bien les bureaux de Rivages, au fond d’une cour dans un vieil immeuble parisien. Le plancher patiné, les fauteuils moelleux et les bibliothèques du sol au plafond. Je suis venu plusieurs fois, quand ils nous envoyaient des auteurs en dédicace à la librairie. Je suis resté un moment à discuter, une tasse brûlante entre les doigts, en regardant la rue par la fenêtre, le petit morceau de Seine entre les immeubles. Parfaites pièces de puzzle.

L’ascenseur s’ouvre. L’homme à l’intérieur est dos à moi, il se regarde dans le miroir. J’attends qu’il se retourne pour sortir mais il passe la main dans ses cheveux noirs un peu trop longs, hirsutes et tourne la tête pour observer son profil.

\- Vous ne descendez pas ?

Il ne me regarde pas, ni moi ni même mon reflet dans le miroir. Il secoue la tête en silence, je rentre dans l’ascenseur. La cabine est petite, il appuie sur le bouton du sixième étage et je me dis que j’ai déjà vu sa tête. Alors je le regarde en coin pour essayer de le reconnaitre.

Il a les yeux comme les miens, très noirs, mais les siens sont entourés de maquillage, ce qui les rend encore plus sombres. De l’eye-liner et probablement du mascara, qui a laissé des traces comme des cernes, comme s’il s’était frotté, qu’il avait pleuré. Il a une main dans ses cheveux, les repoussant et les recoiffant vers l’arrière. Dans l’autre, il tient une coupe de champagne. J’espère qu’il n’en reste pas. Je suis trop fatigué pour me retrouver près de verres d’alcool, trop fatigué pour rajouter à mon épuisement la frustration d’avoir envie de boire et de devoir me retenir.

On arrive au sixième étage. Il n’a pas cessé de s’observer mais alors que je m’apprête à sortir, il tourne brusquement la tête vers moi et ça m’arrête dans mon élan. Pendant une longue seconde, je regarde ses yeux qui brillent de tout le champagne qu’il y a à l’intérieur et j’ai l’impression de devenir encore plus petit que je ne le suis, de me tasser et de me rouler en boule sous ce regard.

Puis il détourne la tête et sort en premier de l’ascenseur. Il vacille légèrement en marchant et d’un seul coup j’ai toute cette colère en moi qui monte sans que je ne sache où la diriger, vers lui et vers moi l’année dernière, vers un mur sur lequel frapper. Je n’ai plus peur soudain, de me retrouver avec des verres d’alcool sur les tables autour de moi. Je n’ai n’ai absolument plus envie d’en boire, absolument plus envie de me retrouver à vaciller comme l’imbécile qui me fait face.

Les portes se referment sur moi, un instant je me retrouve dans la pénombre à bouffer ma colère. Puis je pousse le bouton de l’ascenseur, retourne à la lumière et rejoins la soirée.

 

**_Isaac_ **

J’ai rendez-vous avec mon éditrice, pour parler de l’avancement du bouquin que je suis sensé être en train d’écrire. Ça fait six mois que je suis dessus et six mois que je n’ai rien écrit. J’ai eu encore une de ces idées, un de ces flashs où je me suis dit que ça y était, c’était l’idée qui allait me relancer, me remettre sur les rails. J’ai écrit. Un jour. Deux jours. Mais ce n’était pas ça. Le problème, c’est que j’en ai parlé à Tara, je lui en ai parlé quand elle m’a demandé si j’écrivais. Je ne voulais pas qu’elle ait ce sourire compatissant et désabusé, je n’avais pas le courage de la décevoir encore une fois. Alors j’ai dit que j’avais commencé ce texte et… J’ai juste, menti.

Parce que la vérité était trop lourde et moche. Celle où, depuis que mes mots ont passé les murs de ma chambre, depuis que des dizaines de milliers de personnes les ont lus, ils refusent de sortir. Depuis que j’ai été publié, je ne sais plus quoi écrire et parfois, par à-coups avec les phases de déprime les plus intenses, je pense que je ferais mieux de ne rien écrire.

 J’essaye. J’essaye en permanence. Je vais au cinéma, je bois un litre de thé au lait par jour. Je reste deux heures au lit allongé contre mes fantasmes. Je les caresse, les repousse avec mes chaussettes au fond de la couette. J’essaye de les coucher sur le papier mais ils me donnent mal au ventre alors au bout de quelques lignes, j’arrête. Rien n’arrive. Les cachets sont innombrables dans la boite en métal. Le monde est une lame, je cours sur la tranche et ça ne veut rien dire. J’en ai marre des métaphores.

J’en ai marre de manger.

Et ça ne s’arrête pas.

Je suis en avance. La réunion de Tara s’éternise. Je me pose sur l’un des fauteuils de lecture où je n’ai jamais vu personne s’asseoir, je me roule en boule dessus, les genoux contre la poitrine. On ne peut même pas voir la Seine dans cette position, mais de toute façon regarder la rivière me donne envie de sauter dedans, alors.

Je ne crois pas que la situation soit aussi tragique que ça. C’est juste moi, j’aime les drames et vivre ma vie comme du théâtre contemporain, si possible punk et violent, arrivant directement des sous-sols de Berlin.

J’ai envie de retourner à Berlin, danser dans des discothèques glauques et secrètes. Trouver l’inspiration avec l’illusion de l’amour, auprès du premier grand blond aux mains calleuses et aux obsessions incompréhensibles. Faire semblant de croire que l’argent ne s’amenuise pas, que je peux vivre encore longtemps sur les droits d’auteur d’un succès passé.

Je m’étais dit que cette fois, j’écrirais peut-être une histoire d’amour heureux. Une histoire où le mal ne vient pas de l’intérieur, pas cette fois. Je voulais les voir se réveiller l’un près de l’autre, je voulais qu’ils fument à la fenêtre malgré l’hiver, les tasses brûlantes et les fringues au sol. Je voulais qu’ils se soutiennent et pas une fois, peu importe le nombre de pages, on n’aurait vu le mot « seul ».

Mais je ne peux pas.

Voilà, ça y est, j’ai écrit sur mon père.

Maintenant je n’arrive plus à écrire sur rien.

 

**Elliott.**

Je suis en mission et j’ai beau aimer mon travail, être payé pour bouquiner dans le métro c’est encore ce que je préfère. Je prends des notes sur le marque-page, des mots fugitifs pour m’aider à écrire les petits cartons que l’on pose sur les livres, à la librairie, pour dire ce que l’on en pense. Je lis tellement de romans, de polars et d’albums que j’ai parfois l’impression que toutes mes lectures précédentes se compressent et se mêlent intimement pour laisser de la place aux nouvelles. J’ai peur d’oublier, de me retrouver devant le titre d’un bouquin que j’ai dévoré une semaine auparavant et de ne plus me rappeler de quoi il parle. Alors je note.

Je me rappelle toujours. Mais on ne sait jamais.

Je sors du métro, marche un peu dans les environs de St-Michel. C’est le matin, un vent glacial balaie les feuilles sur le sol et les rues sont vides. Je fourre mon roman dans mon sac Doctor Who et mes mains au fond des poches de mon sweat-shirt. Je n’ai plus le droit de porter mes tee-shirts de fanboy quand je travaille, librairie trop prestigieuse ou je ne sais quoi. Quand j’aurai la mienne, de librairie, ce sera Gay Pride tous les jours. Merde.

En attendant j’ai un sweat-shirt Poufsouffle et j’imagine mal quelqu’un chez Rivages me faire une remarque. L’éditeur avec lequel je travaille le plus souvent a le même en Serdaigle.

J’arrive. Le secrétaire à l’entrée me dit que Mathieu est en conférence et qu’elle s’éternise. Il me propose un thé et je vais m’asseoir dans le salon de lecture qui fait office de salle d’attente.

Couché sur le fauteuil le plus près de la fenêtre, la tête trop basse pour voir la vue, il y a l’homme de l’autre fois. Je n’avais pas fait tellement attention à son visage mais il a exactement le même look : Jean noir, converses noires, pull noir tout déchiré de partout dont les différentes parties tiennent par des petits anneaux métalliques. Le genre de pull qui doit valoir plusieurs centaines d’euros, le genre grunge-mais-propre, émo-bobo, punk-de-droite-Zadig-et-Voltaire. Et ce visage noir même sans maquillage, yeux noirs, cernes noires, cheveux noirs et air sombre.

Je m’assois en face de lui, il me jette un regard, replie les bras contre son torse et ferme les yeux. Il semble épuisé. Démoralisé.

Je le méprise parce qu’il était impoli et qu’il vacillait, débordant de champagne. Parce qu’il ressemble à ces mecs riches et languissants qu’on croise parfois chez les auteurs parisiens, si Lolita Pille et Fréderic Beigbeder avait un fils il serait exactement comme ça, horriblement déprimé par l’existence, s’endormant n’importe où, une petite chose fragile capable de tout détruire autour d’elle.

Il frisonne, se redresse et se rassoit correctement. Gabriel arrive avec ma tasse de thé. L’homme lui demande un verre d’eau d’une voix éteinte et quand il s’essuie les yeux dans sa manche, je m’en veux vaguement de l’avoir méprisé un instant avant.

\- Ça va ?

Ombre de sourire désabusé, ce tremblement d’un rire très bref dans la poitrine. Bah non ça ne va pas, quelle question stupide. Gabriel lui ramène un verre d’eau, il touche sa main au passage, les doigts très blancs sortant tout juste des manches trop longues de son pull. Geste furtif et vital, comme s’il avait besoin de contact. Il boit à peine une gorgée et pose le verre sur la bibliothèque. Est-ce que c’est lui que je vais interviewer ?

Je rencontre presque toujours les auteurs avant les dédicaces, pour voir avec eux les questions que je vais poser. Je ne leur donne pas la liste sinon ça perdrait toute sa spontanéité, mais je leur parle, j’essaye de voir ce qu’il serait intéressant de leur demander, d’écarter les questions qui n’auraient pas d’intérêt. Cela me permet aussi de voir les endroits où je ne peux pas aller. J’ai une auteure qui a fondu en larmes, une des premières fois. C’était horrible.

Mais ça m’avait plu, quelque part. J’aime quand les auteurs sont profondément liés à leurs mots, à leurs histoires. Quand on sent qu’ils ont dû se les arracher, et qu’ils osent le dire.

\- Est-ce que… Vous êtes écrivain ?

Il regardait le vide, il me regarde à la place mais ça ne semble rien changer. Je le vois chercher ses mots et avec eux, une sorte de contenance. Parce qu’il n’a pas envie de ressembler à ce personnage désabusé regardant le vide, ce n’est pas un rôle. Il se redresse un peu plus, croise ses jambes à hauteur des chevilles, il y a de l’élégance dans ce geste, quelque chose de gracieux et de froid.

\- Vite-fait. Je n’ai écrit qu’un roman. Enfin j’en ai écrit plein, mais j’en ai publié qu’un.

Je voudrais lui dire qu’on n’a même pas besoin d’en avoir publié un seul pour être un « vrai écrivain ». Ça n’a rien à voir, j’en connais des vrais écrivains qui n’ont encore jamais été publié, mais ils ont ce truc en eux, ce bruit, cette lumière, je ne sais pas ce que c’est mais ce sont des vrais écrivains, ça se sent.

Mais je ne dis rien, parce qu’il y a des mots, à la fois trop simples et trop tendres, que je n’ose pas les dire à des inconnus. A la place, je demande :

\- Il vient d’être publié ?

\- Non. Il y a trois ans.

\- Comment il s’appelle ? Je l’ai peut-être lu.

Il regarde la bibliothèque derrière lui. Son roman doit se trouver là, avec tous ceux que Rivages a publiés. Il le cherche des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Puis, sans que je sache s’il l’a trouvé ou non, il me regarde de nouveau et annonce :

\- Celui qui tue le dragon.

 

**Isaac.**

\- Comment il s’appelle ? Je l’ai peut-être lu.

Ça mon coco, je parie que tu l’as lu. Que tu sois journaliste, publiciste, libraire, imprimeur ou juste que ta maman travaille ici, tu l’as lu, t’as peut-être même vu l’adaptation sur France 5. J’étouffe un bâillement en regardant la bibliothèque derrière moi. Je parcours les rayonnages pour trouver mon roman, j’insulte mentalement les auteurs dont je vois le nom apparaitre plus de trois fois, jaloux. Et puis je ne le trouve pas et ça me stresse alors je regarde à nouveau l’homme en face de moi. Je l’ai croisé à la soirée, la semaine dernière. Un mec en sweat-shirt Poufsouffle, avec un sac en forme de Tardis. C’est à ces deux éléments que je le reconnais. Aucun souvenir de son visage, de toute façon j’étais bourré comme pas possible.

\- Celui qui tue le dragon.

Ses yeux s’agrandissent, j’ai envie de prendre l’air renfrogné/énigmatique que j’avais sur les posters du métro à l’époque, voir s’il me reconnait. Il aurait pu me reconnaitre avant ça, d’ailleurs.

\- Mais j’avais adoré ce roman !

Seigneur je déteste quand les gens disent ça. Surtout quand ils ont la voix aussi aigue et l’air aussi sincère. Parce qu’ils ont vraiment adoré. Ça les a remués, les a fait frissonner et ça me met mal à l’aise. Je ne sais plus quoi faire de l’émotion des autres, je crois que je n’ai ai jamais su. Lors de ma première séance de dédicaces, je n’arrêtais pas de pleurer parce que les lecteurs étaient trop gentils, trop présents, ils répétaient tous qu’ils avaient vraiment adoré, que ça les avait fait pleurer alors je pleurais avec eux. Mais maintenant je ne peux plus. Alors je demande seulement, à mi-voix avec mes joues qui se colorent déjà :

\- Ah oui ?

\- Mais oui. Il est marquant. Tellement dur… Tellement beau. Le genre qui… Qui vous cogne et qui vous effleure en même temps.

C’est comme une drogue, les mots des autres. Exactement comme une drogue parce que le plaisir disparait rapidement, devient un besoin. Ça ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir, qu’on aime ce que j’écris, sauf lorsque c’est une personne que j’apprécie particulièrement qui le dit. Mais j’ai besoin de l’entendre. J’ai besoin de ma dose pour rester à flots, sinon je pense que je ne vaux plus rien.

Je pense déjà ça tout le temps, d’ailleurs…

\- Merci.

Je ne trouve rien d’autre à dire. Je n’ai pas envie d’être là, de devoir mentir ou expliquer pourquoi je n’ai rien écrit d’autre. J’ai mal au ventre, je n’aime pas décevoir les gens. J’ai du mal à respirer et je me retrouve à regarder le sol et à avoir les larmes aux yeux, d’un coup, comme ça.

\- Pardon de ne pas en avoir écrit d’autres…

Je suis un méga pleurnichard. Je ne sais pas comment quinze magazines ont osé dire que j’étais mystérieux, ténébreux et je ne sais quoi alors que dès ma première dédicace, j’ai prouvé que j’étais surtout un gamin inconsolable. A croire qu’ils se contentaient de copier les uns sur les autres.

L’homme dit tout bas quelque chose comme « Hey… » et puis :

\- Mais non, ce n’est pas grave. Vous avez du mal à écrire ?

\- Je n’ai rien à raconter… J’avais tellement d’idées avant, j’ai écrit près de dix romans avant Celui qui Tue le Dragon. Et puis j’ai été publié et… J’sais pas. Je profitais de l’instant présent ? J’étais heureux ? J’étais en couple et tout ? C’était bien mais je n’avais jamais écrit en étant bien, alors j’ai pas pu. Après j’étais plus du tout bien, mais je n’écrivais toujours pas.

Je parle en me tripotant les cheveux, en me frottant les sourcils. Je n’arrive pas à faire des phrases complètes, elles sont toutes trop courtes, hachées.

\- Donc voilà. Je n’écris pas. Pas de romans. Après hein, j’ai écrit, je ne sais pas combien de poèmes. En trois ans. On pourrait faire un recueil. Mais ce n’est pas ça qu’ils veulent. Ni que je veux.

Dans cinq secondes je vais enchainer sur mes futurs problèmes d’argent, dans dix je vais commencer à chialer. Elle compte terminer sa conférence dans combien d’heures, Tara ? J’enfonce mes doigts dans les petits anneaux de mon pull. Il coute un bras, ce pull, c’est le premier truc que j’ai acheté quand j’ai touché mes droits d’auteurs. Il était beaucoup moins destroy à l’époque, mais je le mets tout le temps. Je commence à renifler, il sort un paquet de mouchoir de son sac et me le tend. Pour que je me mouche, ou juste que je cache mon visage le temps de pleurer comme une madeleine.

Une madeleine. C’est à ça que ressemble l’homme en face de moi. La douceur, la rondeur et le parfum, difficile à décrire, qui semble neutre et qui est finalement saisissant.

Je pourrais le noter.

Tu parles. C’est nul.

C’est effrayant la façon dont je me comporte depuis que je suis complètement déprimé. Plus de pudeur. Plus aucun sens des conventions. Je fais juste ce que je veux et en général, je ne fais rien. Je parle et mange peu. Je regarde les gens fixement jusqu’à qu’ils détournent la tête. Je ne souris pas quand je rencontre quelqu’un, je n’applaudis que si c’était vraiment bien. Je dors n’importe où.

Je lui rends le paquet de mouchoirs après en avoir extrait un que je garde en boule dans ma main. Je n’ai pas envie de pleurer. Pas en face de mon éditrice, je ne suis pas descendu jusque-là. Elle sait que j’ai des problèmes mais je ne veux pas qu’elle me prenne en pitié. La pitié, c’est une barrière de sécurité. Elle est là quand vous n’avez plus de valeur, pour vous donner une dernière chance. Et je ne veux pas en être là.

Je regarde en l’air. Quand je suis sûr que les larmes sont parties, je le regarde lui, et je dis :

\- C’est toujours décevant des rencontrer les auteurs, hein ? Jamais à la hauteur de leurs mots.

Il est sur le point de me répondre mais Mathieu, l’autre éditeur, arrive pendant que je finis ma phrase et il est obligé de lui parler, de lui serrer la main. Tara est derrière, elle me fait signe. Je la suis dans son bureau, je vois l’autre suivre Mathieu dans le sien. Je le vois se retourner pour me regarder aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.
> 
> La suite demain.
> 
> Merci pour tout.
> 
> @handsbruised - #ResteRaconteFic


	3. Deuxième chapitre du roman d'Isaac

Le soir sur mon ordinateur, je parcours la page d'accueil du site où je débute mes histoires d'amour. Je ne touche à rien. Je suis malheureux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je revienne ? Je suis quoi, ton goût de l'interdit ?

Tout est dans ma tête. Un piège aux milliers de nœuds. J'ai cessé de les défaire, je me déplace avec eux. Les cordes autour de mes chevilles, les liens autour de ma nuque. Je ne vais pas y arriver.

J'éteins l'ordinateur. Je me prends pour un adulte, j'ai tort. J'ai vingt-quatre ans, je suis une personne qui flotte, ni enfant ni adulte, ni moi ni un autre. Je me roule en boule sous la couette, avec des peluches récupérées sur le lit du haut. Je voudrais que quelqu'un vienne, que quelqu'un m'enlace, que quelqu'un fasse taire la voix dans ma tête. Quelqu'un qui serait grand et fort, plus fort que moi. Toi tu ne peux pas. Et si tu pouvais je ne voudrais pas de toi. Je n’aurais pas le courage de voir les choses changer.

Je pars trop tard, le lendemain. Je me sens vide. Froid. Je voudrais que personne ne m'approche. Je te croise sur le chemin qui mène au skate parc, tu en reviens. Tu me regardes avec le même air vide que moi ; J'ai le cœur qui bataille dans le rien.

\- Bastien...

C'est ma voix à moi qui est rauque et laide. Pourquoi t'as l'air plus grand que les fois d'avant ? Parce que je n'ai même pas pensé à prendre mon skate ou parce que je suis plus bas que terre ? Ton visage change, tu t'approches, sors une main de ta poche. Elles sont si petites, tes mains, potelées et très douces. Tu la poses délicatement sur ma joue, à peine, le pouce contre ma pommette.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Je hausse les épaules, tu te rapproches à nouveau. Le vent ne peut plus passer entre nos ventres. Je ferme les yeux, les rouvre pour te regarder encore. Tu caresses mon visage, je l'appuie dans ta main. Je te ressens contre moi, je referme mon bras dans ton dos pour que tu restes là. Tes doigts dans mes cheveux, je baisse encore la tête jusqu'à la nicher contre la tienne. Serre-moi. Ne t'arrête pas.

On s'enlace durant ce qui semble être un temps infini. Jusqu'à que tu essayes de te détacher, jusqu'à que j'accepte de te lâcher. Tu recules un peu, je t'ai effarouché à ne pas vouloir que tu cesses. J'ai faim de quelque chose que je voudrais enseveli. Je le sens derrière mon nombril. Je te tends une main hésitante qui ne veut pas que l'on la prenne, tu l'effleures et je la retire.

\- Tu viens ?

Tu ne demandes pas où, tu te contentes de suivre. Ce n'est pas de la confiance aveugle, plutôt du courage, celui de partir. Tu viens, parce qu'ailleurs est une couleur qui tranche sur le noir et blanc de maintenant. Tu viens parce que sous ta peau, mélangé aux plumes de tes ailes d’ange immatériel, il y a ce que je cherche. Si je posais les mains aux bons endroits sur toi, elles reviendraient noires et poisseuses.

\- C'est chez toi ?

On n'a pas parlé. Je n'aime pas parler en marchant, ça gâche le paysage. Je préfère écouter des musiques de films, un écouteur chacun. La bande son du film de ma vie. Piano enlevé, fracas des cymbales, chant du rossignol. Tu sais que le rythme parfait pour un massage cardiaque, c'est celui de Stayin' Alive ? Le mien bat probablement sur Lux Aeterna.

\- Chez mes parents. J'ai un appartement à Aix, mais...

Tu regardes, concentré. Tu étudies tout ce qui t'entoure, tant que l'adoration que tu sembles éprouver pour moi ne t’aveugle pas, ne t'empêche pas de réfléchir. Ça te jouera des tours, tu sais. Quant à l'appartement d'Aix, j’ignore si j’y retournerai pour une autre occasion que le vider. On entre. C'est vide. Il fait froid et je te tire vers ma chambre, m'arrête au milieu de l'escalier pour constater :

\- T'as toujours les mains glacées comme ça ?

\- Je crois.

Je voudrais les mettre contre mon cœur, il ralentirait. Tu ferais silence. Tu as un corps comme l'océan, immense et profond, à aller si loin que la lumière ne passe plus. Les yeux humides à déborder dès que tu as peur.

On entre dans ma chambre. Je ferme la porte-fenêtre, enclenche la chaine-hifi, tapote le canapé pour que tu t'y assoies. Tu as laissé ton sac, ta veste et tes chaussures dans l'entrée. Tu te sens démuni, ça se voit à ton dos rond. Quand je chante par-dessus la musique, tu demandes :

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Janis Joplin. Tu veux un pull ?

\- Je ne veux pas déranger...

Timide comme un oiseau. Une colombe, le ventre blanc. Je sors un pull et tu te blottis dedans sans faire d'histoires. Quand tu me regardes à nouveau, tu souris comme avant un manège à sensations fortes. Je n'ose pas m'asseoir à côté de toi, je m'allonge sur mon lit, me tourne dans un sens et dans l'autre pour lutter contre cette impression d'être sur le divan et que tu viens prendre dépossetion de mon âme. Déposition. Possession. Un psy vampire. Tu vas me sucer le sang ? Tu ne voudrais pas me sucer autre chose ?

Je repousse très fort les pensées avec mes mains. Tu me regarde sans comprendre, je voudrais te dire que je suis désolé, ce n'est pas moi, c'est quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi qui préfère tout casser, tout salir, c'est la peur de tout ce qui est pur, de tout ce qui est beau, de tout ce qui pourrait me faire du bien. J'ai peur de toi, j'ai peur que tu provoques quelque chose chez moi… Quelque chose que je ne parviendrais pas à maîtriser.

Je viens à peine de trouver comment m'installer que tu te lèves. Pendant que j'avais la bougeotte, tu te détendais.

\- Je peux regarder ?

\- Regarder quoi ?

\- Tes affaires.

Je hoche la tête, tu te plantes devant ma bibliothèque. Tu te hausses sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder les romans sur l'étagère du haut, tu les touches lentement du bout des doigts, comme des objets précieux. Tu ne fais aucun commentaire. Tu touches seulement et tu regardes, des dossiers tout en haut à la caisse de vinyles en bas que tu passes un par un en revue, accroupi. Quand tu as fini, tu prends l'un des romans et tu viens t'asseoir sur mon lit, à côté de moi. Tu as les yeux qui brillent, tu es là pour de vrai. Tu n'as plus peur. Presque plus.

\- Je l'adore, celui-là.

J'aime tellement les gens qui parlent des livres avec amour. Tu en caresses la couverture. Je suis bien, là. Je tends la main, touche ton dos. J'ai envie de le caresser comme la couverture. Je demande :

\- Tu me le lis ?

\- D'accord.

Tu as la voix profonde, quand tu lis. Veloutée et fluide. Elle me berce. Je ferme les yeux, te caresse le dos, l'autre bras replié au-dessus du visage pour arrêter la lumière. Je pourrais m'endormir. J'aime bien dormir avec quelqu'un, ça me manque. Une bouillotte humaine, si possible. Une boule de chaleur lumineuse. Je glisse la main sous le pull que je t'ai prêté, pour la maintenir au chaud. Je t'enlace un peu, je ne bouge plus. Tu n'as pas cessé de lire. Je vais m'endormir. Je me sens tellement bien...

\- Eli.

Tu as chuchoté. Il fait nuit dehors, je me suis endormi. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, je suis encore dans mon rêve. Je me recroqueville un peu.

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi.

\- Mmm…

\- Merci de m'avoir invité.

Ça me fait sourire. Tu te penches vers moi, inspire tout l'air de la pièce pour avoir le courage de m'embrasser sur la joue. C'est doux, tiède. Pars vite avant que je ne te retienne. Ma main glisse sur ton dos, tu fermes la porte sans faire de bruit.

J'ai froid si vite. J'ai envie de te sentir pressé contre moi. Ça fait un creux contre mon corps là où tu devrais être. Je serre le vide. J'ai froid.

Je veux te revoir demain. Ça va me rendre dingue, tu ne devrais pas me manquer comme ça. Je voudrais toujours serrer les gens dans mes bras, mais je n’ai pas confiance. Pourquoi j'ai confiance en toi ?

Je dors mal. Je me sens vide, je me sens seul, j'ai mal au ventre et je me dispute avec ma mère au petit déjeuner parce que je n'arrive pas à avaler quoi que ce soit. Je sors fumer une cigarette, pieds nus et en t-shirt, dans le jardin derrière. J'ai mal au ventre, je ne veux pas attendre jeudi pour te voir. J'ai envie de te découvrir. Que tu me fascines encore, que tu sois là, en marge, avec ta profondeur, tes abîmes et tes non-dits.

\- Eli !

Ma mère m'appelle de l'intérieur. Parce que je fume, ou parce que je suis pieds nus. J'écrase mon mégot contre l'arbre, me retourne. Elle est à ma porte-fenêtre, tu es juste derrière elle, mon pull dans les mains. Je fais signe à ma mère que je te connais, que tout va bien, elle sourit et rentre, nous laissant seuls. Je suis planté là dans le mini-jardin à flanc de colline, à te regarder sans savoir.

\- Je suis venu te ramener ton pull.

Sans savoir ce que je dois faire pour ne pas te faire de mal, ne pas m'en faire non plus. Je regrette d'avoir fini ma cigarette, je me sens nerveux. Si je n'ai rien à tripoter, je risque de jouer avec tes cheveux. Tu restes planté là, toi. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il y a dans ma tête. Si tu savais... Tu t'en irais.

\- Viens.

Tu traverses les quelques mètres qui te séparent de moi. Tes chaussettes de sport blanches se tâchent au contact de l'herbe humide. J'enfile mon pull. Tu aurais pu le garder, tu sais. Tu aurais pu dormir avec, tu l'as peut-être fait ? Tu mentirais si je te demandais, mais j'espère. Et puis, je sais comment savoir. Je le respire et...

\- Il sent ton odeur.

Tu rougis, je m'enlace moi-même pour te respirer contre ma peau. Ensuite, on rentre. Tu t'arrêtes devant mon bureau pour l'inspecter comme ma bibliothèque hier. Je te décoiffe, tu piailles en replaçant tes cheveux sur ton visage. Ça me donne envie de recommencer à l'infini. Tu ne sais pas comment rester, moi si.

\- Tu veux jouer à la console ?

Tu hésites. Qu'est-ce que tu as de mieux à faire, un samedi matin, que de jouer à la console contre moi ?

\- Elle est dans ton salon ?

Je te montre la télé en ouvrant le placard où sont rangés les jeux. J'ai vraiment envie que tu restes, je sais que tu ne veux pas partir et si tu as envie, on peut s'allonger et se parler où faire silence parce que rien que ta présence là je me sens déjà mieux, comme si tu comblais le creux dans mon ventre.

\- Je peux te regarder jouer ?

Tu es timide, tes chaussettes tachées sur le rebord de mon canapé. J'insiste une fois mais non, tu préfères regarder. Je lance le jeu, on s’installe. Tu me déconcentres. Tu me regardes trop.

\- Regarde l'écran, un peu.

Ça te fait rire, te cacher le visage dans tes mains. Tu t'appuies contre moi, la tête lourde sur mon épaule. Gamin. Je lève le bras au-dessus de ta tête, tu te glisses dessous et je baisse le bras. Là. Ta joue contre mon cœur battant. Ta main qui hésite sans savoir où se poser, qui effleure ma taille et puis agrippe mon pull au niveau du ventre. Je continue à faire bondir Lara Croft de rochers en échelles. Je resserre mes bras, j'ai envie d'arrêter le jeu et de disparaître quelque part. Mais je ne peux pas, non. J'ai peur tu sais, je ne sais plus comment on fait. Il n'y a plus personne autour de moi aujourd'hui. Tu t'approches mais demain je te ferai partir.

Je mets le jeu en pause. Tu as passé les bras autour de moi comme les miens autour de toi. Tu redresses la tête, j'ai la gorge nouée mais d'une façon agréable. Je murmure :

\- Ça va ?

Ta voix est comme la mienne, tu as du mal à me regarder.

\- Ça va. Et toi ?

Je caresse ton dos, je t'englobe, te tiens comme si tu étais si facilement cassable. Tu l'es peut-être. Je ne veux pas savoir. Tu as un visage de porcelaine, blanc et lisse, les lèvres rouges, les yeux très noirs. Je me revois en seconde, j'essaye de ressentir ce que je ressentais à l'époque. Je ne réponds pas. Je préfère te caresser les cheveux. Les repousser de ton visage pour mieux voir tes yeux. Et puis on parle, tu appuies à nouveau ton visage contre mon cœur, je pose mon menton sur ton crâne. Tu es comme un animal chaud et confiant.

\- Tu aimes bien le lycée ?

\- Je déteste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu détestes ?

\- Les gens.

\- Tu n'as pas d'amis ?

\- Non.

\- Tu n'es pas comme eux.

Tu ne réponds pas. Ça te rend triste, je crois. Je t'enserre un peu plus, tu frottes ton visage contre ma clavicule. Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal, je ne veux pas te protéger. Ne t'agrippe pas, demain je serais lassé. Demain je vais partir. Je me lève pour te repousser, tu te laisses tomber sur le côté, compact. Replié sur la pierre dans ton ventre. J'ai envie d'ouvrir la porte-fenêtre, de retirer mon pull. Ma chambre sent ton odeur et elle m'étouffe. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es capable de sentir dans mon attitude, mais quand ma mère vient demander si tu restes déjeuner, tu dis que non. Que tu dois partir, maintenant. Que tu ne voulais pas déranger.

Je te regarde lacer tes chaussures, assis par terre dans l'entrée. Je m'accroupis à ta hauteur. Tu as besoin d'un ami, d'un grand frère peut-être, quand j’ai besoin d’un protecteur, garde malade ou ange gardien. Pas toi, quelqu'un de plus solide que les pierres que je laisse s'écraser derrière moi. Quelqu'un. Si c'est toi, tu finiras écrasé.

\- Eli ?

Tu as fini de lacer tes chaussures, tu es debout et moi toujours accroupi. Tu as parlé bas, comme si l'on était encore dans la protection de ma chambre. Je me redresse, relève le col de ton manteau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Est ce que lundi...

\- D'accord.

\- Je finis à cinq heures.

\- Je ferai des crêpes.

Des putains de crêpes. Ton putain de sourire, ton putain de regard en arrière quand tu pars. Je ferai changer les serrures, je déménagerai, si je ne pars pas maintenant je ne partirai plus jamais.

Je passe l'après-midi sur internet, puis je pars. Samedi, dix-neuf heures. Tu ne connais rien à la puissance de destruction de quelqu'un qui se veut du mal. Tu ne sais rien du poison d'errance que j'ai dans les veines. Tu ne sais rien sur rien. Tu me regardes comme une peinture trop belle le long d'un mur. Tu ne sais pas que la peinture de ma peau était au plomb, qu'elle a donné à ma bouche le goût du sang, que je me jette droit dans les murs, que j'ai cessé de respirer l'air pur des mois avant de te rencontrer. Au volant de ma voiture, je vais de points d'errance en labyrinthes. Je brûlerai toute cette ville, je lui cracherai ma haine et mon sang, je la baiserai contre les murs que je défonce avec mes dents qui mordent trop la poussière.

Au petit matin, je fume face à la mer en pensant à tes yeux comme des cailloux brillants au fond du ruisseau.

Je te connais à peine, je crois bien que je t'aime, je voudrais tout casser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ?
> 
> La suite demain. Je crois que vous commencez à comprendre comment marche l’enchaînement des chapitres.
> 
> @handsbruised - #ResteRaconteFic


	4. Isaac et Elliott, partie deux.

 

**_Elliott_ **

L’auteur que Mathieu veut me faire rencontrer est… Je le connais. Je n’aime pas ses bouquins mais c’est à moi de le faire parce qu’ils sont dans mon rayon. Je n’aime pas ses bouquins parce que je ne l’aime pas lui, pour l’avoir rencontré au salon du livre et l’avoir trouvé arrogant. Le genre qui ne fait pas semblant. Quand il signe ses romans, j’ai l’image de Gilderoy Lockhart signant « Moi le Magicien » avec une plume de paon. Alors je n’arrive pas à aimer ses livres, des polars avec un héros trop beau trop fort.

L’auteur arrive en retard et repart très vite pour un autre rendez-vous. Mathieu me demande comment ça va à la librairie, si ça me plait, si ce n’est pas trop fatiguant. Il frotte sa barbe de trois jours et je n’arrive pas à répondre parce que je regarde ses mains et que je meurs d’envie qu’ils les posent sur mes cuisses.

C’est tellement con, mais je suis toujours comme ça. Il suffit de me mettre face à un beau mec et j’aurais du mal à me concentrer sur ce qu’il raconte. Mathieu n’est pas exactement mon style – un peu trop doux, un peu trop mince pour moi qui les préfère bien en chair, larges de cuisses et d’épaules – mais il me fait complètement craquer. Il est chaleureux, il est beau, il me fait rire et il est éditeur. J’ai déjà rêvé de lui, je me suis réveillé en sueur.

Je tombe toujours amoureux de personnes inaccessibles. Je ne dois pas aimer me confronter à la réalité.

J’ai envie de parler à Mathieu de… Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom. Je ne lui ai pas demandé mais je le connais, il était sur la couverture du livre, il était dans des journaux, affiché en gros sous son visage de beau gosse énigmatique dans les couloirs du métro, il y a trois ans. Pile quand je suis monté à Paris. Un de ces succès éclairs que l’on attend au tournant. Pour les personnes qui réussissent comme ça, la peur de se ramasser lorsque l’on sort un deuxième roman doit être immense. On attend tellement d’eux alors qu’écrire quelque chose qui marche super bien, c’est du talent mais aussi beaucoup de chance, de hasard, de bon moment et de bonne pub. Alors le deuxième roman a rarement le succès du premier, comme pour les chanteurs de l’été. Et tout le monde ne peut pas être Harper Lee.

Je ne sais plus comment il s’appelle, je n’arrive pas à me rappeler et je ne peux pas en parler. Mais je voudrais relire ses mots. Je voudrais savoir ce que je pense de ce qu’il a dit, que les auteurs ne sont pas à la hauteur de leurs écrits. Je voudrais relire les siens. Je voudrais le rencontrer vraiment. Pas comme les deux fois précédentes.

\- Dis…

Mathieu est en train de se pencher pour me faire la bise – pas qu’il soit immense, mais je suis…. Verticalement concentré – et il s’arrête au milieu, le visage proche du mien, une main sur mon coude.

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux vous emprunter un roman ?

\- Je t’en prie.

Il se redresse. Je cherche Celui qui tue le dragon dans les étagères. Il devait avoir son présentoir spécial, à une époque. Maintenant il est rangé au hasard, ils ne sont pas par ordre alphabétique. Je finis par le trouver. Isaac L. Je le montre à Mathieu avant de le ranger dans mon sac et il hausse un sourcil.

\- Tu ne l’as jamais lu ?

\- Si, mais je veux le relire. Je discutais avec l’auteur, tout à l’heure.

\- Ah, oui.

\- Tu ne l’aimes pas ?

Il hausse les épaules, me fait la bise et sourit, un de ces sourires de mec vraiment trop gentil qui pense « non, vraiment pas » mais qui trouverait trop méchant de le dire.

Je descends dans le métro. Le trajet est court jusqu’à la librairie mais je n’arrive pas à me plonger dans le roman. Je ne peux que le tenir dans ma main et regarder la couverture et lire la quatrième. C’est la version de poche, avec la photo du film télé sur la couverture, les deux acteurs très beaux et à l’arrière, les mots des journalistes qui disent ce qu’ils en pensent. Je repense à ce qu’il a dit. A ce à quoi il ressemblait. A quelque chose en lui…

Je ne sais pas.

Je le garde au fond du sac le temps du trajet pour rentrer chez moi. Je ne l’ouvre qu’un fois dans mon lit, sous la couette. Je plonge dedans.

 

**Isaac.**

Je n’arrive pas à dormir. J’ai somnolé presque toute la journée et maintenant il est 2h du matin, je suis réveillé et je n’ai envie de rien. Je fume une cigarette en caleçon sur mon minuscule balcon, en sueur dans mon immense pull de Noël « I <3 Santa » dont le cœur est formé de deux bâtons de sucre d’orge. C’est Diana qui m’a offert ce pull. Un autre temps, une autre histoire d’amour gâchée, brulée, réduite à une boule noire et dure comme le néant condensé, quelque part au fond de ma tête.

Hier je tremblais de froid sous deux couvertures, le chauffage allumé. Aujourd’hui je suis en sueur, en caleçon avec les couvertures par terre. Le chaud et le froid sont dans ma tête, je suis trop déprimé pour parvenir à contrôler ma température corporelle. Je m’endors gelé et me réveille brûlant, la tête comme un grand bol d’eau bouillante en train de tourner, de se répandre. Demain je me réveillerais peut-être aveugle et sourd, épuisé et tremblant.

Demain j’aurai peut-être si froid mais je voudrai prendre une douche glacée / ouvrir toutes les fenêtres / m’allonger nu sur le sol carrelé de la cuisine.

Ce soir ça va. Je retourne au lit, je bois du thé parce que ça fait longtemps que la caféine et la théine n’ont plus d’effet sur moi. Je regarde des vidéos sur YouTube, bascule sur YouPorn, après je rêve d’amour en fixant le plafond. C’est toujours comme ça, plus je m’enfonce dans les bas-fonds de mon cerveau plus je rêve de choses incroyablement douces et tendres ensuite. Tiny Teen Shocked by Three Titanic Dicks et Romances au clair de lune.

Je devrais me recycler dans le Teen Porn. Ecrire des histoires d’amour mielleuses entre des mecs mignons, mais avec des scènes de sexe super décrites. Je ferais des ravages.

Je profite d’avoir l’esprit léger pour faire les deux trucs qui m’angoissent : Regarder mon compte en banque et regarder ma boite mail pro. Le premier ne m’apprend rien – je serais dans la merde dans un peu plus de trois mois – et le deuxième contient une surprise.

Un mail du garçon de l’autre fois.

Je le sais parce qu’il commence par : « Hey, je suis le garçon de l’autre fois, »

Ensuite ça dit : « chez Rivages, on a un peu discuté. Je t’ai dit que ton roman m’avait marqué, je l’ai relu du coup. Et il m’a marqué à nouveau, encore plus. Parce que c’est différent de lire un roman quand on a rencontré l’auteur. Même si on n’a échangé que quelques mots avec lui.

Je t’envoie ce message parce que j’ai entendu ce que tu m’as dit avant de partir. Ce qui laissait entendre que tu étais décevant, pas à la hauteur de tes mots. Je n’ai pas pensé que tu étais décevant.  Plutôt que tu étais du genre mystérieux et silencieux. Comme tes mots.

Des mots silencieux et qui hurlent en même temps. C’est rare.

Je ne voulais juste pas que tu penses ça.

Elliott. »

Suivi de sa signature électronique. Librairie de Paris… J’y suis déjà allé. Une fois. En dédicaces. Je n’y suis jamais retourné, trop loin de chez moi alors que je vis déjà entouré de librairies.

Un libraire. Je ne m’étais même pas demandé ce qu’il faisait. Je ne fréquente pas tellement les vraies librairies, je déteste parler de bouquins avec les gens que je ne connais pas. C’est trop intime. J’aimerais bien, pourtant. Avoir accès à un immense catalogue dans lequel je pourrais taper des mots clefs d’une absurde précision et que le livre parfait sorte à chaque fois. Mais je ne pourrais jamais aller voir un.e libraire et lui demander : Qu’est-ce que vous avez comme livres qui soulèvent le cœur, avec du drame mais qui finit bien, mais pas trop, si possible avec du cul mais très bien écrit, et des personnages un peu émo mais pas adolescents ?

Même moi je me mettrais dehors tout de suite.

Je n’ai même pas la force de répondre à son message, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Je le déplace dans la boite « FanMail » puis je referme l’ordinateur. J’ai l’impression qu’une chappe de plomb vient de me tomber dessus, comme si la fatigue arrivait soudainement. Enfin.

_Des mots silencieux et qui hurlent_. J’ai les siens sur les lèvres en m’endormant.

_Rare._

**Elliott**

J’ai envie de repasser chez Rivages après le travail, pour leur rendre le roman d’Isaac. Mais ce n’est pas une réelle envie sérieuse, elle ne colle pas assez à la réalité du monde où je finis trop tard pour faire ça, où c’est une perte de temps, où je ne le croiserais pas là-bas et même si je le croisais…

C’est étrange, cette sensation. Il y a des hommes qui me plaisaient. Solaires, lumineux, chaleureux. Gentils.  J’ai tout un tas de fantasmes qui inclut des hommes pas particulièrement gentils mais dans la vraie vie, j’aime les super-héros du quotidien, les hommes aux épaules larges et chaudes qui ne vous veulent que du bien.

Et il y a des auteurs qui me plaisent. Intellectuellement. Des mots qui m’ont fait ressentir ce qu’une personne ne pouvait pas. Et plus tard, dans des salons, des soirées d’éditeurs, j’ai trouvé ceux qui les avaient écrits et j’en ai échangé d’autres avec eux et j’ai eu ce sentiment, cette excitation intellectuelle que l’on a à parler à des gens stimulants.

Mais lui... Ne se place nulle part.

Il ne répond pas à mon mail. Ni le lendemain, ni les jours suivants. J’oublie. Je rends le livre à Mathieu quelques jours plus tard, quand l’écrivain de polar agaçant vient dédicacer. Il doit voir quelque chose dans mon expression parce qu’il ne pose pas de questions, se contente de le glisser dans son sac avant de partir.

Je n’y pense plus. Je n’y pense tellement plus que quand je reçois « A quelle heure est-ce que tu finis demain soir ? » deux semaines plus tard, j’hésite à ignorer.

Je ne l’ignore pas. Même si je suis épuisé et que le soir, je préfère rentrer directement chez moi. Même si je ne comprends pas ce qu’il veut et que je déteste sa façon directe de parler. Même si on ne se connait pas. J’avais qu’à pas commencer avec mon email niaiseux.

« Je finis tard… J’ai une pause déjeuner, si tu veux ? »

« Quelle heure ? »

« Quatorze heures. Je sais que c’est tard, désolé… »

« J’y serai. »

Je me demande si c’est une technique de drague. Je me demande si c’est sensé me plaire, cette façon abrupte et directe de faire. Ça colle trop bien à son mauvais costume de bad boy.

Il arrive dès midi et demi à la librairie. Planté à deux mètres des caisses à me fixer, en tripotant les carnets sur les présentoirs. Habillé en noir des pieds à la taille, les cheveux dans les yeux et de l’eye-liner. On dirait un junkie riche. Je déteste ça. Je lui adresse quand même un signe de tête, il ne répond pas, cesse même de me fixer. Il s’approche et se plante devant ma caisse, farfouille dans les stylos cette fois. Ma collègue le regarde, fronce les sourcils, je lui fais signe que c’est bon même si ça ne l’est pas. Même s’il me met mal à l’aise.

\- Je ne finis que…

\- Je sais. Je voudrais un livre.

\- D’accord.

Je sors de derrière le comptoir, fais quelques pas pour nous dégager du passage. Je n’ai pas envie de sourire, il y a ce truc en lui qui semble dire que ce n’est pas la peine de faire semblant, que l’on peut se taire, que l’on peut garder son visage neutre et ses bras serrés autour de soi-même.

Je souris quand même. Le sourire de vendeur, l’immense qui fait disparaitre mes yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu aimerais ?

Il secoue la tête. J’essaye de trouver ce qu’il aime mais il ne dit presque rien, alors je lui en propose un que j’aime. Il lit la quatrième de couverture, s’arrête au milieu, me le rend.

\- Pas celui-là.

J’en essaye un autre, il lit à nouveau, fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête. Essaye d’expliquer avec le moins de mots possibles. Je finis par lui mettre Le faire ou mourir dans les mains, il lit, hoche la tête et referme les deux bras dessus.

Quand il part avec son livre, après vingt minutes dans le magasin, sans avoir dit vingt mots dont même pas « à tout à l’heure », Marina mordille le bout d’un crayon tandis que je lui explique, d’où je le connais. Elle griffonne un soleil sur un post-it.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait, au final ? Te montrer qu’il était venu ?

Je repasse le film à l’envers, essaye de voir si j’ai raté quelque chose. Ses mains parcourant les livres comme s’ils avaient été des animaux demandant des caresses. Son silence, son visage chiffonné, pas triste mais ailleurs, excédé, fatigué, déçu par la vie.

\- Me parler…

Alors qu’il n’a pas dit un mot, qu’il ne m’a pas regardé. Alors qu’on – je crois – déjeune ensemble juste après. Mais malgré tout, je crois que c’est ça qu’il essayait de faire. Comme s’il ne pouvait pas attendre ? Comme s’il tâtait le terrain ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a découvert, dans ce cas ?

\- Il voulait me parler.

 

**Isaac**

Je traverse la place de Clichy pour aller jusqu’au Starbucks en face. Ma carte est presque vide, en attendant qu’on me serve je réfléchis au fait que la meilleure façon de subvenir à mes besoins est peut-être de trouver quelqu’un de riche qui aura envie de s’occuper de moi. Pourquoi pas ? Je suis encore un jeune auteur maudit, je peux attirer plein de chefs d’entreprise en mal d’avoir le cœur bousculé. Je m’observe dans le métal réfléchissant des machines. Je peux être très mignon quand je me rase et que je repousse mes cheveux en arrière. Un ado émo trop vite grandi, tourmenté et plein de mots sublimes.

Je ne lis pas le bouquin que je viens d’acheter. Je l’ai lu des dizaines de fois, c’est un de mes romans préféré. J’étais saisi qu’il me propose celui-là, qu’il comprenne alors j’ai fait semblant de lire la quatrième de couverture et je l’ai acheté. Je le pose sur le table, le feuillette. Me demande comment ça va se passer, tout à l’heure. Si l’on va se regarder en silence. S’il va me demander ce que je veux. Ce que j’attends.

J’attends quelqu’un pour me dire ce que je dois écrire.

Je ressors à l’heure dite, vais attendre dehors appuyé contre le mur de la librairie en fumant une cigarette. Je ne l’ai pas finie quand il sort. On ne se sourit pas, on ne dit rien et je ne crois pas que ce soit son genre, de ne pas sourire. D’ailleurs il ne tient pas longtemps. Quand je me redresse et me passe la main dans les cheveux, il sourit fort et ça plisse ses yeux.

Ça empêche de voir qu’il ne sourit qu’avec la bouche, comme ça.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Je hausse les épaules, il se met en marche et je le suis en fumant vers le ciel. On se retrouve dans un petit restaurant de la rue adjacente, un endroit qui fait très exactement des empanadas et c’est tout. Je crois qu’il parle depuis le début, des clients qu’il a eus ce matin, de son chef mais je n’écoutais pas, ou seulement le son de sa voix et le brouahah de la mienne à l’intérieur de mon crâne. Quand je me reconnecte, je le regarde, lui souris et ça le coupe au milieu de sa phrase. Il rougit, demande :

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n’ai rien dit.

\- Tu souris.

\- Fais-moi un procès.

J’arrête de sourire, détourne la tête. J’ai envie d’une autre cigarette et de me noyer dans un verre d’eau. Puis je me passe les deux mains dans les cheveux, les attire vers mon visage pour le cacher et croise mes doigts sur ma nuque, la tête basse.

Je sens sa main dans mes cheveux.  Légère, qui n’ose pas se poser. Il l’enlève avant que je ne sache si ce n’était qu’une impression, je redresse la tête. Souris à nouveau parce que tout est déréglé chez moi. Alors il essaye de parler, de dire tous les trucs qu’ils disent toujours, parce que ce n’est pas le premier libraire, graphiste, publiciste, romancier, éditeur que je rencontre. A force de trainer chez mon éditeur, à des soirées du milieu ou tout ce genre de chose, j’en ai croisé plein. J’ai bu des verres et mangé des sushis avec beaucoup d’entre eux. J’ai couché avec un certain nombre. J’ai essayé d’en coucher sur du papier, je leur ai parlé de moi inlassablement pour essayer de sortir quelque chose de nouveau. Ça n’a rien donné.

Je le coupe pour lui demander s’il écrit. Je suis sûr qu’il écrit, ils le font tous. Ils en parlent tous mal. Gênés et arrogants à la fois, ou essayant d’avoir l’air cool, oh j’écris un peu, j’ai publié deux trois romans, rien de fou, en ce moment je travaille sur cette histoire où un personnage découvre un matin qu’il a des pouvoirs et…

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Parfois.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Pas grand-chose.

\- L’amour ?

Je voudrais qu’il me dise non, je voudrais que ça le fasse rire. Ça fait toujours rire, les gens qui écrivent des histoires d’amour. Tellement… Adolescent. Stupides. Romans de gare. Prix Femina. Aucun intérêt.

Je n’ai jamais rien écrit d’autre que des histoires d’amour. Il hausse à nouveau les épaules, d’une façon qui veut dire oui.

\- Sur toi ?

\- On écrit toujours sur soi, non ?

Il a croisé les bras au bord de la table, il sourit faux par intervalles puis cesse. Il se bat avec lui-même et c’est comme regarder quelqu’un devenir fou, quelqu’un dont l’esprit aurait brusquement déraillé, serait sorti de ses gonds. Il essaye d’avoir cet air normal que l’on a quand on parle à des presque inconnus, puis il cesse parce qu’il se dit que ça ne sert à rien ou qu’il n’a pas le courage, mais y retourne vingt secondes plus tard tellement il est peu habitué à être lui quand d’autres regardent.

\- Je ne sais pas. Pas tout le monde.

\- Celui qui tue le dragon, ça parlait de toi ?

Je hoche la tête. J’en ai marre de parler de ce roman, j’ai fini par ne plus l’aimer, à force de le disséquer. Je voudrais que les gens en aiment d’autres mais je ne leur en ai pas donné d’autres à aimer.

\- Ça parlait tellement de moi qu’après coup, je me suis dit que je n’avais aucune imagination.

Ça l’amuse. Il sourit vrai pour la première fois. Je dis que je ne veux pas parler de moi, je le pousse à me raconter lui et il se décrit en livres, comme s’il en était formé. Corps de texte, en-têtes et pieds de pages. Où placer quoi, polars et poésie, et dans le cœur ?

Il parle de lui sans parler de lui et la tête dans la main au-dessus de mon assiette vide, je demande :

\- Raconte-moi ton histoire pour que je l’écrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite du roman d'Isaac demain.  
> J'espère que ça vous plait.
> 
> Merci.  
> Leo.
> 
> @Handsbruised - #ResteRaconteFic


	5. Troisième chapitre du roman d' Isaac.

 

Lundi soir tu fais sauter des crêpes dans ma cuisine. Je te regarde la tête dans les mains. Tu es toujours timide, mais moins. Je n'étais pas content de te voir, j'étais heureux mais je ne supporte pas que quiconque me rende heureux, les gens sont trop dangereux, ils changent, ils partent, il faut les enfermer. Je suis nerveux, blasé, je n’ai pas envie de crêpes. J'ai le dos griffé, une marque violette au-dessus de la clavicule. Quand j'étais un peu plus vieux que toi, je m'attaquais aux ciseaux, comme une figure en papier. J'ai changé de jeu, les ongles et les dents des autres font de meilleures armes.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Enlève tes mains de mon dos, ta chaleur de ma peau, ne t'occupe pas de moi. J'ouvre les doigts, tu glisses les tiens entre. Tes mains potelées d'enfant appuyées aux miennes noueuses comme des branches torturées. Tu es appuyé contre moi, tu murmures à mon oreille.

\- Ça va aller je suis là, parle-moi. Je suis là.

Il faut juste que je respire. Je laisse tes bras m'entourer, tes lèvres sur ma tempe. Il faut juste que je te respire. On mange les crêpes sur mon canapé, avachis l'un contre l'autre. Tu me parles de ta famille. Tu dis « mon père biologique » et si je n'aurai pas d’enfants, c'est pour tout ce que tu ne dis pas, c'est pour tout le mal qui se concentre, noircit et s'étale, que je ne veux pas écraser sur qui j'aurai la garde.

\- Ma mère ne fait que des conneries. Elle ne se maîtrise pas. Mon beau-père, ça dépend mais ça va. Et Maxence...

Tu vides un sac de billes acides à mes pieds. Je te tiens dans mes bras, les mains sur ton ventre, le bout des doigts sur ta peau nue dépassant de ton t-shirt. J'ai l'impression de m'endormir un peu, c'est la tristesse qui fait tomber la nuit sur nous, lourde comme un manteau. Je pourrais m'endormir déjà, c'est ta voix qui m'apaise. Je te serre plus fort, tu te tortilles pour me faire face. Tu es triste mais calme, paisible. Tu formes mon prénom sur tes lèvres. Eli. Je caresse ta joue. Bastien.

\- Tu me fais écouter encore ta musique ?

J’acquiesce. Pendant l'heure suivante, je te fais écouter mes disques préférés. Je fume à côté de toi, tu regardes mes mains et ma bouche mais tu ne demandes rien.

Tu reviens, d'autres soirs. On écoute de la musique, tu me parles par grappes de mots qui glissent petit à petit comme des perles rondes sur le collier de ta voix. Je marche au hasard entre les murs. Tu es une couleur quand le monde est à la nuit. Je te vois. Je t'entends respirer. Mais il y a toujours ce moment où ton odeur a saturé la pièce, où j'ai besoin que tu partes.

Lorsque tu restes quand même, je deviens agressif. Je te jette dehors, un soir. Tu me rends nerveux. Je veux te courir après, je veux te téléphoner et m'endormir avec ta voix. Tu me tiendrais chaud, on serait bien. Je grimperais à ta fenêtre en escaladant le mur, je me glisserais dans ton lit. Remplis mon ventre avec ta chaleur, enlève les pierres qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

Je n'ai pas ton adresse, même pas ton numéro. Je ne le supporte pas mais je tiens à toi, j'ai peur que tu t'en ailles, que tu cesses de venir du jour au lendemain. Tu es profondément ancré dans ma peau et je crains le jour où j'oublierai ton odeur.

\- Je connais. Hallelujah.

\- Ce n’est pas Hallelujah...

\- Non mais c'est le même artiste, non ?

\- Ah, oui. Jeff Buckley. Tu aimes ?

\- J'aime bien.

Il est tard, tu es venu après le diner. On est allongés sur mon canapé dans la lueur tremblante de la bougie sur mon bureau. La voix de Jeff Buckley remplit l'espace et fait vibrer mon cœur. Tu es allongé de tout ton long sur moi, mes mains croisées dans le creux de ton dos, les tiennes posées sur mon torse. Je te fixe le temps du silence entre les chansons. Je murmure :

\- Tes yeux brillent si fort.

Quand Mojo Pin commence, je ferme les miens. Je sens la façon dont ta peau se réchauffe sous mes doigts, dans le creux de ton dos. J'ai l'impression que tu vibres. Mes paumes sont moites. Je sens ta présence, tout autour de moi.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux tu es beaucoup trop proche, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais, je ne réalise pas ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu refermes les yeux et pourquoi tu m'embrasses.

Je sens la moiteur de ton dos. Je sens la douceur de tes lèvres. Je sens ton parfum. Tes mains agrippées à mon tee-shirt. Ta bouche. Ta bouche, tu m'embrasses, je suis fou de toi, je pense à toi sans cesse j'en ai envie depuis des jours. La sueur sur mon dos coule comme des gouttelettes d'essence. Quand tu te dégages de moi, quand tu respires c'est comme si tu y foutais le feu.

Je te jette contre le dossier du canapé, la main sur le col de ton tee-shirt, l'autre en un poing serré, les phalanges effleurant ta mâchoire. J'ai la voix blanche comme l'arme, une tige brûlante dépourvue de manche.

\- Tu ne refais plus jamais ça.

Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu ne te rends pas compte, tu crois peut-être que ça n'a pas d'importance. On ne doit pas faire ça, il faut que je parte maintenant. Je crois bien que je t'aime et que ça me détruit. Je vais te faire du mal, je ne veux pas. Je vais te faire sombrer avec moi. En moi.

Mon poing s'ouvre, mes phalanges te caressent, mes deux poings cherchent ton visage. Je vais pleurer, c'est de ta faute. Je t'embrasse en retour.

Je t'enlace en tremblant, après. J'ai faim de toi. J'en avais tellement envie.

Tu as eu peur. Je te berce contre mon torse, tu t’agrippes. Je ne suis pas fâché, j'ai eu peur aussi. Je te porte sur le lit, t'allonge mais tu ne lâches pas. Je demande :

\- Dors avec moi cette nuit.

Je t'effraie avec mes murmures. Je me recroqueville sur le matelas pour prendre moins de place, pour ne pas que tu aies peur. Je ne vais rien te faire, Bastien. Je veux seulement te garder. J'ai peur alors je vais te le dire : J'ai besoin de toi.

On enlève nos jeans. On se glisse sous ma couette, je sens tes jambes nues contre les miennes, si douces. Ma bouillotte. Mon cœur. Je te serre et plus je serre, plus je sens mon corps se remplir de ta douceur. Je tremble, tu me stabilises. J'embrasse ton front et tes tempes, je nous niche sous la couette. Je voudrais te parler mais j'ai peur de manger mes mots. Je voudrais t'embrasser encore mais j'ai peur de te brûler la peau.

On dort comme des pierres, moi en tout cas. C'est épuisant de se laisser aller. Je voudrais mourir de honte, quand j'ouvre les yeux au matin je vois ton visage et ne meurs que d'amour. Tu dors encore, je caresse tes joues, repousse tes cheveux en arrière.

Je n’ai pas peur : Je n'ai plus le droit.

\- Bastien...

Tu dors profondément. Je replie la couette, je te regarde. La façon dont ton t-shirt se soulève à chaque respiration. Je passe la main sur ton torse, tes hanches, tes jambes. Je t'effleure. J'ai envie de me fondre sous ta peau. Je t'enlace, à cet instant je me sens éternel. Tu te réveilles un peu, appuyé contre moi. Je sens tes mains dans mon dos. Ta respiration.

\- Tu dois aller en cours. Réveille-toi.

Tu ouvres les yeux. Je ne m'étais jamais réveillé près de quelqu'un sans avoir fait l'amour la nuit d'avant. Je ne m'étais pas réveillé contre quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Tu demandes sans ouvrir les yeux :

\- Tu y vas en cours, toi, des fois ?

\- Pas ce semestre.

Tu ne réponds pas, tu caches ton visage quand j'allume la lampe de chevet. Et si tes parents se sont inquiétés ? Pourtant je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Tu vas t'arracher de moi en laissant un grand trou. Sans ta respiration, le silence sera trop immense.

Brusquement je me sens enfermé. Je replie la couette pour te tenir au chaud et sors de ma chambre. J'ai terriblement besoin d'une cigarette. Je crois que je vais faire une crise, je sens mon cœur battre à toute vitesse. Je tremble et fais cliqueter mon briquet. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais vomir mon cœur et j'aimerais bien, parfois.

Je suis à la moitié de ma cigarette quand tu ouvres la porte derrière moi. Tu as remis ton jean, tu n'oses pas t'approcher.

\- Eli ?

\- Hmm.

Ce silence. Tu es encore là mais je suis parti. Tu sors, en chaussettes sur le rebord en béton de la porte-fenêtre. Ce sont les mêmes que la première fois, l'herbe a laissé des traces délavées sur le coton. Tu t’assois à côté de moi, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Petite tortue.

 Tu tends la main vers ma cigarette. Je hausse les sourcils.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ?

Ta main retombe d'un coup, tu avales ta salive.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Je termine ma cigarette, l'écrase entre nous. Tu frisonnes, je prends ta main.

\- Moi non plus, je ne sais pas.

Tu appuies ta tête sur mon épaule, je regarde le ciel pour y voir un signe. Il est en train de passer du bleu marine au rose, c’est magnifique. D'accord. Je joue avec tes doigts, je dis :

\- Va chercher ton portable.

Tu obéis. Je rentre mon numéro à l'intérieur puis on retourne dans ma chambre. J'enfile un jogging, t’accompagne à la porte d'entrée. Tu hésites en regardant ma rue, je me sens maladroit. Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

\- Tu peux m'embrasser, avant que je ne m'en aille ?

Tu ne joues pas, tu ne séduis pas. Tu es tellement toi que c'est effrayant. Je me penche. D'abord j'embrasse ton front, puis j'effleure tes lèvres avec les miennes, très doucement parce que j'ai peur de t'effrayer. Comme si ce n'était pas moi qui avais le plus peur.

Tu m’envoies un message le soir pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. Je suis allongé devant la télévision du salon, avec mes parents à regarder le film allemand d'Arte. Ça fait un mois que je te connais. Je reste un moment à regarder ton message, puis je range mon téléphone sans répondre. J'ai besoin de rester à distance pour le moment.

Tu parles. Tu crois que j'y arrive ? Je ne fais que penser à toi. À la façon dont tu parles, dont tu respires. Tu es un océan, tu es un ciel étoilé, tu es une terre humide et fertile dans laquelle je voudrais pousser mais que j'ai peur de pourrir. D'étouffer, de brûler, de détruire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça, je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose en toi qui n'attendait que moi, ou si tu n’as fait qu'apparaitre au bon moment au bon endroit. Un caillou sur le chemin, qui fait trébucher. Une rencontre. Tu me donnes mal au ventre, à la tête, tu m'empêches de dormir, t'es aussi malsain que moi.

Comment je peux dire ça, même. Merde ! Tu fous le bordel, je passe la nuit à ne faire que penser à toi et à te repousser en me débattant. Il faut que tu t'en ailles. Ne me laisse pas déjà. T'es tellement jeune, qu'est ce qui me prend ? Je n’ai pas d'attirance pour les enfants. T'as une vieille âme, mais t'es bourré d'innocence. Tu ne devrais pas me plaire ni me faire pleurer, mais c'est arrivé. Je ne pleure pas, je suis seulement envahi par des trucs que je ne comprends pas.

Je me réveille trop tôt, j'ai à peine dormi. Je suis allé de cauchemars en insomnies, la première chose que j'ai faite en me levant c'était de t'envoyer un message.

" Et toi, passe une bonne journée."

Tu n'oses pas revenir. Tu ne m'envoie pas de messages. Silence. Il n'y a eu qu'un baiser, tu peux encore disparaitre. Fuir. Tu attends que je vienne, que je te relance ? Non. Tu as peur ? Mais fiche moi la paix, dégage de ma tête. Tu m'épuises.

" Est ce que tu viens ce soir ?"

Je sors prendre l'air. Je fume assis par terre devant chez moi quand tu arrives.

\- T'as pas froid ?

Je suis pieds nus et en t-shirt, à la fin novembre. J'ai pas froid, non, je ne ressens pas les trucs comme ça.

\- Non.

Tu hésites à t'asseoir, tu restes finalement debout devant moi pendant que je finis ma cigarette. Puis on rentre, je lance la musique sur ma chaine, j'hésite alors que tu te pelotonnes sur mon lit ; Je te regarde roulé là en boule, l'air d'attendre que je vienne te câliner. Je me pose sur le bord du lit, tu viens appuyer ta tête sur mes genoux. Je caresse ton visage, tu joues avec mes mains. J'oublie tout le reste. Tu te redresses, appuies ton front contre mon épaule. Tu as envie que je t'embrasse encore. Tu t'approches, je t'enlace, tu fermes les yeux, je te respire.

\- Attends.

Je me lève, te laisse là. Je sens la cigarette, je ne veux pas t'embrasser si je sens la cigarette. Tu me suis dans ma salle de bains, je te regarde par le miroir. Ça me gêne.

\- Tu veux bien m'attendre dans ma chambre ?

\- Pardon.

Tu sors. Je me lave les dents, me passe de l'eau froide sur le visage. Puis je retourne dans ma chambre, je t'invite dans mon lit et je t'embrasse. Trop vite, je me rends compte que j'adore ça et que j'en veux plus. Allongé contre moi, la tête contre mon torse et mes bras autour de toi. T'as les lèvres roses des miennes et tu te mets à parler.

\- T'es heureux, toi ?

\- Non.

\- Moi non plus.

C'est venu tout bas après le récit de ta journée, pendant que j'embrasse tes tempes. Tu me donnes envie de dormir. De te tenir contre moi sans bouger, de nous mettre à l'abri quelque part. On se prend la main, on parle de la multiplicité des mondes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

\- J'aimerais bien ouvrir un restaurant... Ou une librairie. Ou quelque chose entre les deux.

\- C'est une belle idée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, toi ?

On ne cesse de bouger, de se blottir et se chercher. Tu as le dos contre mon torse maintenant, ma main caresse ton ventre en cercles par-dessus ton t-shirt.

\- Ecrire des romans pour que tu les vendes dans ta librairie.

Ça te fait rire. Tu te tournes, grimpe un peu sur moi. Je glisse la main sur ton dos, sous ton tee-shirt. On s'embrasse encore, tu as les mains sur ma nuque et ma mâchoire. Tu as une façon d'être, impudique et innocent à la fois, dépourvu de jeu, qui me rend fou. C'est beau, la façon dont tu es. C'est rare et désirable. Mais c'est si fragile que ça me fait peur.

\- Tu veux qu'on joue à la console ? Ou qu'on regarde un film ? Ou... On peut juste rester là à parler. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On peut regarder un film et discuter en même temps ?

On fait ça. On met un Hitchcock sur ma télé et on s'installe au fond de mon lit, toi assis entre mes jambes, mes bras serrés autour de toi et on parle en murmurant avec des baisers entre les mots. Tu sens l'eau de Cologne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cuisinerais, dans ton restaurant ?

\- Des pizzas... Des risottos... Tout ce que ma grand-mère m'a appris à cuisiner. Du Tiramisu, aussi.

\- Elle est italienne, ta grand-mère ?

\- Oui.

\- T'as par l'air italien.

\- Toi, t'as l'air italien. Tu l'es ?

Je te caresse le ventre, tire un peu sur ton t-shirt pour toucher ta peau. Tu frissonnes mais ne dis rien.

\- Algérien, plutôt.

\- Tu as les yeux tellement verts...

\- Et toi tellement noirs. Complètement noirs, la pupille et l'iris. C'est beau.

On s'est complètement désintéressé du film, on se dit des niaiseries immenses et tu m'embrasses comme on s'abandonne. Tu parles encore entre les baisers.

\- Mon grand-père est japonais de l'autre côté. C'est pour ça, mes yeux.

\- Et la nourriture japonaise, alors ? Tu feras des pizzas riz et poulpe ?

Tu ris encore, je t'embrasse plus fort. Ma main contre ton ventre, te plaquant contre moi. Je sens ta peau, je sens la façon dont tu bouges. Puis tu poses ta main sur mon poignet. J'arrête de t'embrasser, tu ne dis rien. Tu as juste ta main là.

\- Est ce que tu veux que j'enlève ma main ?

\- Non... Enfin...

\- N'ai pas peur. Parle-moi, dis-moi.

Tu murmures tellement bas que malgré le silence, je t'entends à peine.

\- Juste... Ne la descend pas plus bas.

Je ne descends pas ma main. Je la retire, te berce contre moi. On s'endort un peu, on apprivoise l'odeur de l'autre. Tu ne vois pas le brouet infâme dans mon ventre à moi. Le désir et la tendresse mal mélangé. Je suis l'eau et l'huile, le noir et le blanc. J'explose tout le temps.

Tu pars, tu reviens, tu rencontres mes parents au hasard, un jour où l'on fait trop de bruit en jouant à Mario sur ma console. Je n'aime pas quand tu dors dans mon lit, ça fout trop le bordel dans mon ventre. J'adore quand tu cuisines, même s'il y a encore du cacao dans les recoins depuis que tu l'as fait tomber, parce que je t'embrassais avec les mains dans les poches arrières de ton jean.

J'essaie de prendre soin de toi, j'ai l'impression de courir au bord du vide. Je ne tombe pas, pour l'instant. Parfois j'abandonne tout et je te serre dans mes bras de toutes mes forces. Parfois je t'ignore, je te rabaisse un peu, je te rejette comme si je te testais. Mais tu ne tombes pas. Tu restes, sans avoir peur. Solide.

Je suis fasciné par toi. Quand on est l'un contre l'autre à se parler, j'ai l'impression d'avoir les mains engluées dans le magma de ta tête. Tu marches en plein ciel, mon ange. Tu es sublime. Et je crois que personne ne pourrait t'aimer comme moi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite demain.
> 
> ( J'aime ce chapitre.)
> 
> @handsbruised - #ResteRaconteFic


	6. Isaac et Elliott, partie trois.

## Isaac et Elliott, partie Trois.

 

**Isaac**

\- Je peux te poser une question stupide ?

\- Une autre, tu veux dire… ?

J’ai mis un moment à l’emmener ici. Chez moi, et dans cet état d’esprit. Je fume en regardant le plafond, il est allongé sur le sol nu à côté de moi, les mains croisées sur le ventre. J’ai envie de me blottir contre lui mais je ne l’ai encore jamais touché. Je croise ma main libre derrière ma tête, celle qui tient la cigarette dans l’espace entre nous. Les fenêtres sont ouvertes, il fait froid.

\- Mes questions d’avant étaient stupides ?

\- Tu m’as demandé mon signe astrologique, ma couleur préférée et ensuite tu m’as demandé si _j’aimais lire_.

Ça me fait rire, rire allongé me fait tousser. Je me redresse, l’entends marmonner :

\- Tu ne devrais pas fumer.

\- Ça me fait du bien.

\- Hm.

Je me rallonge sur le ventre cette fois, appuyé sur mes coudes. Plus proche de lui. Il croise un bras derrière sa nuque comme moi tout à l’heure.

\- C’est quoi, ta question ?

Je l’avais oublié. J’essaye de me rappeler ce que je ressentais dix secondes plus tôt, je me souviens.

\- Tu n’as jamais envie de… T’allonger et de mourir ? Tu n’as jamais… Plus aucun espoir, plus aucun courage, tu veux juste t’allonger sur le côté et que ça s’arrête.

Il hausse les épaules. Il fait souvent ça, comme s’il montait et descendait une barrière mentale. Puis il détourne la tête et tout son corps avec, se couche comme je l’ai décrit, dos à moi.

\- Si. Souvent.

Je finis ma cigarette, l’écrase à même le parquet. Il murmure : « Tout le temps », je m’approche au plus près. Pose la main sur son épaule, il ne dit rien. Je me colle contre lui, le bras étalé sur son  et la tête posée là comme contre un mur, une falaise de pierre dont on sentirait la chaleur, la vie derrière une mince couche de roche, cheville à cheville, l’odeur de ses cheveux et de sa nuque. J’ai le ventre creusé avec les doigts, l’espace de ressentir. Je le respire, je cherche quelque chose à mettre là.

\- Tu sens bon.

\- Je sens le garçon triste et fatigué.

\- J’aime bien.

Il sourit puis sa main en arrière, effleurant ma hanche, cherchant mes doigts. Je les lui tends, ils s’enserrent. Il tourne la tête, se tord vers moi, ferme les yeux. Me respire.

\- Toi aussi, tu sens bon.

\- Le garçon déprimé et mystérieux ?

\- Ouais.

Et puis,

\- J’aime bien aussi.

A nouveau on est couchés sur le dos. Doigts enlacés, à se regarder. Fait surface comme ayant toujours été là, mon envie de presser mon corps au sien et de l’embrasser. Mais pas tout de suite, pas encore.

\- Raconte-moi encore.

Il a commencé, il y a quelques jours. Au détour des pauses déjeuners, des cafés quand il ne finit pas trop tard. A me raconter des pages de sa vie comme on les déchire et les jette dans le vent. Des pages qui ne sont plus liées aux autres, qui perdent en sens et gagnent en existence. Des pages que le vent colle à moi. Et le matin seul dans mon lit, quand je griffonne dans mes carnets, je pense à lui, à ses mots. Je pense à l’histoire qu’il déroule.

Je sens mes propres mots se glisser à l’intérieur.

Il me regarde un long moment sans rien dire. J’approche sa main de mon visage, embrasse ses doigts. Je ne l’avais jamais touché et maintenant j’ai envie de ne plus cesser, j’ai envie d’embrasser sa nuque et de caresser ses bras, de l’approcher de moi et de voir où est la limite, s’il y en a une. J’ai envie de faire l’amour avec lui parce que quand je ressens quoi que ce soit j’ai envie de le ressentir à fond, de le posséder complètement.

Elliott se redresse, regarde mon salon vide autour de nous. Les livres empilés par terre, les fenêtres ouvertes. Le sol nu, les papiers épars, le canapé ancien et démoli que j’ai ramassé sur le trottoir, ses pieds branlants, ses coussins déchirés. Je voudrais être dans un squat, faire un feu de plancher.

\- Tu as du thé ?

Je me redresse, on rejoint la cuisine. Autre atmosphère. Je fais du thé, Elliott farfouille dans les boites métalliques Mariage Frère. Il me les tend pour que je les respire mais tout ce que je sens, c’est la crème Mixa bébé sur ses mains.

Puis on s’assoit côte à côte, épaule contre épaule. J’appuie ma tête, je le regarde le visage tordu, il fixe le vide. J’embrasse le haut de son tee-shirt, je sens le goût de sa lessive dans ma bouche, ça me donne envie de mordre le tissu pour m’en imprégner davantage. Il me laisse faire, tient sa tasse brûlante serrée fort entre ses doigts. Il me laisse l’enlacer et plus je le serre plus j’en ai besoin. Puis de sa voix ronde, de sa voix douce et rauque et triste et sensuelle, il dit :

\- Quand j’avais quatorze ans, j’ai rencontré un garçon.

 

**Elliott.**

\- Quand j’avais quatorze ans, j’ai rencontré un garçon.

Je ne parle pas souvent de Samuel, je crois. Je le laisse venir, surgir dans mes mots très souvent. Il est tout le temps en moi, dans mon ventre, dans ma tête, dans mes mains. Il m’habite, à chaque fois que le monde est lourd à me clouer sur place, c’est le poids de son corps que je porte sur mon dos.

Je parle de Samuel. Je murmure son nom. Je raconte la première fois.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je raconte ça à Isaac. Peut-être parce qu’il n’écoute pas comme les autres. Peut-être parce qu’il y a quelque chose en lui, dans ses silences, dans sa façon d’être, qui me rappelle Samuel. La façon qu’il a de me toucher, sans s’en rendre compte, d’avoir toujours envie de poser ses mains sur ma peau que je suis incapable de comprendre. Que je ne comprenais pas chez Samuel non plus.

L’idée que quiconque puisse vouloir poser ses mains sur moi.

Et ses colères, aussi. Les colères que je sens chez Isaac, sa façon d’être à fleur de peau et même si je ne l’ai jamais vu exploser, je sais qu’il pourrait. Comme Samuel explosait.

J’ai du mal à raconter. Isaac pose des questions, je lui parle de la chanson, il sort son portable pour la mettre.

\- Non, attends…

Trop tard. Il l’a lancée, il me regarde. La chanson de mon premier baiser et sa main sur mon genou, la caresse sur l’intérieur de ma jambe. Son regard. Par le mien troublé, ses iris paraissent vertes. Je voudrais y croire, je voudrais fermer les yeux, laisser sa main glisser et tout son corps, je voudrais revivre le premier baiser qui a compté. Le sentir m’habiter à nouveau, me porter.

Mais ça ne serait pas pareil.

Je rouvre les yeux. Isaac me regarde avec insistance et j’avais oublié ce que c’était, quelqu’un qui vous fixe avec du désir. Ça me met mal à l’aise, je repousse sa main de mon genou mais je la garde dans la mienne un instant avant de la lâcher. Reste près de moi. Ne me touche pas, mais reste près de moi.

\- Arrête la musique, s’il-te-plait. Sinon je vais pleurer.

Il arrête la musique. Il dit « Tu peux pleurer » et moi je secoue la tête. Non. Non, je ne peux pas.

Puis je raconte. Je le sens autour de moi, son bras dans mon dos, l’autre sur la table devant moi, comme s’il formait une bulle autour de mon corps, qu’il m’enlaçait sans me toucher. Mais je ne raconte pas grand-chose, ou trop de choses mais sans les attacher les unes aux autres, sans leur donner sens. Je leur cherche des points communs autant que je leur cherche des différences. J’ai besoin qu’ils se ressemblent et ça me terrifie.

Je lui dis que je porte le même parfum que mon ex, il penche son visage vers mon cou. Je le laisse faire. Il m’enlace, je pose mon visage sur son épaule, le regard vers l’extérieur. Je le sens me respirer. Je ferme les yeux très fort, j’ai peur, j’ai tellement peur mais je ne sais pas de quoi et je ne veux pas que ça s’arrête.

Il ne fait rien. Il se contente de me tenir dans ses bras et de me respirer tandis que lentement, je me mets à pleurer, doucement et puis plus fort, mon corps qui tremble et les pleurs qui sortent de ma bouche mais mes yeux qui refusent de céder. Je le détache de moi après un long moment. Après ses baisers sur ma nuque, sa main dans mes cheveux et son corps qui prend trop de place, qui s’approche trop près. Non. Gentil. Sois gentil. Ne me touche pas. Ça me fait peur, je ne comprends pas.

Je presse mes paumes contres mes yeux douloureux. Chut… ça va aller. Calme-toi. Elliott. Calme-toi. J’enlève mes mains, souris, je dis « ce n’est rien » et il repousse mes cheveux de mes yeux. Ça me donne envie de gronder, de lui crier dessus pourquoi, pourquoi tu fais ça pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça. Ça ne me fait pas plaisir, ça ne me fait pas me sentir mieux, je n’arrive juste pas à comprendre et ça m’énerve, ça me dégoûte, presque.

Il faut que je m’en aille.

Je le repousse comme je peux, sourire, non, sourire, je vais y aller, pardon, sourire, je suis fatigué. Et cet air sur son visage, le silence et l’absence mais quelque chose au centre comme au fond du trou, un cercle de flammes.

Je me détourne dans l’entrée quand il veut m’embrasser sur la joue. Je serre ses doigts liés aux miens puis je les relâche et je pars.

Il vient de pleuvoir, dehors. L’air est frais, pur. Le ciel lavé comme d’un coup d’éponge, les trottoirs que l’eau a assombri, comme une terre qui deviendrait plus fertile qui

Respirerait

Comme moi.

Enfermé dans ma musique le chemin du retour, je ne pense à rien. Ni à Samuel, ni à Isaac. Je regarde le monde brouillé par la vitre mouillée du train, je cherche les battements de mon cœur sous ma paume pressée contre mon torse. J’ai faim. Mon cœur a faim. Dans l’appartement, Louna prend sa douche, je vais chercher le sac de frappe sous mon lit.

J’écrase mes sentiments sous mes poings.

 

**Isaac**

J’ai le ventre lacéré par des émotions qui ne veulent pas coïncider. Le désir et la honte et la souffrance d’être rejeté et l’envie de comprendre. La tendresse et la solitude. Je regarde le ciel un moment, appuyé à mon erzats de balcon, en regardant quelqu’un partir.

Je pensais que je ne pourrais plus supporter de voir les gens partir. Mais certaines douleurs sont comme des drogues, elles s’impriment en vous à les désirer, les rechercher, à tout faire pour les ressentir encore, l’empreinte qu’elles laissent comme celles de nos doigts sur les bleus. Au lit je veux regarder le dos des gens, je veux imaginer ce que ça me fera, quand ils me laisseront derrière et que je n’aurais que cette dernière vision tandis qu’ils partiront.

Je lâche la fenêtre, m’enferme dans ma chambre, tout habillé sous les draps. Je respire l’odeur de la lessive, elle me rappelle celle de son t-shirt. Je me contorsionne hors de mes fringues, les pousse loin de moi, je veux être seul, mon corps blanc dans les draps assortis, je voudrais couper mes cheveux, me confondre avec l’odeur dense et palpable de la lavande et du savon.

Je ferme les yeux, cherche mon corps sous mes doigts. J’imagine. Mes mains dans tes cheveux La sensation de ton corps sur le mien Tes mots chuchotés qui rebondissent une première fois sur ma peau puis y explosent, rentrent en moi et laisse à la surface des traces de couleur comme de la peinture évaporée.

Je pense à toi pendant des heures, je fais semblant de t’avoir près de moi. Mais si je dis ton nom, tu disparais.

-

Quelques heures de silence avec toi semblent des heures. Je m’endors sans nouvelles, je voudrais savoir comment tu vas et si tu m’en veux, si j’ai été trop insistant, si je t’ai fait du mal. Je t’envoie une série de messages, à demi-endormi après avoir joui, je m’endors sans réponse. Je me réveille à huit heures, lis ton message, l’oublie et me rendors aussitôt jusqu’à midi. Puis je le lis une nouvelle fois avec cette étrange impression de déjà vu, que tu m’as déjà dit ça.

_Merci pour hier soir._

_J’ai du mal à comprendre la façon dont tu sembles t’intéresser à moi_

_Je ne fais pas l’amour avec les personnes que je n’aime pas_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça_

_J’espère également te revoir._

Mais ça n’a aucun sens, ça ne s’accroche pas les uns aux autres, les mots. Ils se mélangent comme si j’avais la fièvre, comme si je dormais encore. Le jour durant je pense à toi et le lendemain, au hasard des messages, comme des avions de papier grimpant au-delà des montagnes et planant jusqu’au creux des vallées, je pense à toi plus fort encore.

Un jour où tu ne travailles pas le lendemain, je t’emmène diner. Je t’attends devant le métro, j’écoute de la musique et je lis et je fume, j’occupe tout ce que je peux mais quand je t’attends c’est toujours un premier rendez-vous.

Tu te plantes devant moi, je t’enlace mes mains prises croisées derrière ta nuque. Tu te fonds contre mon corps, un bras immobile le long du tien et l’autre replié dans mon dos. Tu te tiens toujours ainsi, un bras qui ne bouge pas comme si tu voulais pouvoir te dégager. A ne pas serrer fort et à sourire comme une barrière qui pourrait mordre s’il le fallait.

On s’installe dans un sushi à volonté, côte à côte face au tapis roulant. Tu poses ta main sur ton verre pour m’empêcher d’y verser du saké, je me demande si tu préfères garder les idées claires parce que tu vois la soirée comme un jeu stratégique. Mais tu dis que tu ne bois pas d’alcool, pas depuis un an. Je descends mon troisième verre minuscule, tu t’arrêtes entre deux makis, une goutte de sauce salée au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu bois beaucoup, non… ?

\- Une fois,

Je raconte et j’ai envie de rire, l’alcool chaud et la nourriture qui pèse et ta présence qui irradie, j’ai envie de rire avant d’avoir commencé.

\- Une fois j’étais bourré, je marchais avec cette personne que j’avais envie de ramener chez moi. Il n’était pas tard, on passe derrière le Centre Pompidou, devant mon tatoueur et il sort, sous le rideau presque baissé il sort mais il ne me voit pas et moi, avec cette personne toujours à côté de moi et les vagues d’alcool dans mon ventre, je m’élance derrière lui et je dis Hey, hey attends et…

Et je ris sans en être arrivé au moment où c’est drôle et j’espère que c’est drôle, j’espère que ce n’est pas seulement étrange, gênant, malsain mais Elliott ne rit pas, il sourit à demi comme il pense qu’il doit le faire mais il ne rit pas, même pas de me voir rire.

\- Et j’ai voulu lui montrer le tatouage qu’il m’avait fait, pour lui montrer comment il était depuis, comment il avait cicatrisé et tout ça et je m’approche de lui en lui montrant sauf qu’il est sur mes hanches alors, j’arrive vers lui en défaisant ma braguette et…

Et je me rends compte que ce n’est pas drôle, ça l’a été les quinze fois où j’ai raconté cette histoire à d’autres gens bourrés mais pas là, pas avec Elliott qui ne boit pas qui ne me connait pas qui ne me comprend pas.

\- Et… Et voilà et… C’était drôle.

Je ne ris plus du tout.

Elliott éloigne le pichet presque vide de saké. J’appuie la tête sur son épaule, prends sa main, la tiens sur mes genoux. Il se laisse faire. A toujours aller le chercher je l’empêche de venir de lui-même. Mais tant pis. Je n’arrive pas à attendre que l’on vienne vers moi, je n’ai ni la patience ni le courage.

Il me regarde, après. Il voit que je suis triste, il essaye de me faire sourire. Libère sa main et la glisse dans mon dos, m’attire à lui. La tête contre ses épaules, il me nourrit de sashimis et de mots. Il me raconte une autre histoire de son passé, de lui et de son premier amour.

Ses mots effacent l’alcool. Le remplacent. Se mélangent et j’ai quelque chose de nouveau qui pousse dans le ventre. Quelque chose que je n’avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps ;

Mes propres mots perçant la surface.

Les jours, les semaines suivantes je passe le voir à la librairie. Il se glisse derrière moi encore et encore, cheminant depuis les îlots débordants jusqu'au bureau caché derrière les piles et moi planté là, naufragé bienheureux, cinq livres sous le bras et encore un dans chaque main. À chaque passage il pose ses mains sur mes bras, paumes ouvertes entières sur ma peau, comme si le passage était trop étroit pour nous deux. Il ne l'est pas. Il me touche pour me dire et redire que je suis là.

Il me touche par plaisir, de sa peau sur ma peau et moi, à chaque fois j'ai envie de me laisser tomber dans ses bras. J'ai envie de tenir ses mains pour ne pas qu'elles partent et je pourrais

Passer des heures durant mes mains sur tes bras je voudrais

Garder ma tête sur ton épaule toute une heure

Contre ton tee-shirt gris.

Les livres dans mon sac, je descends prendre le métro. Un homme passe, me bouscule, son coude appuie juste là où était sa main. J'ai envie de hurler, J'ai envie d'un seul coup de le balancer par terre, de le frapper au visage avec mes pieds, j'ai tellement de haine qui sort de moi comme du pétrole brûlant

Tellement fort, une marée noire et je me sens

Comme un oiseau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme un oiseau.  
> La suite demain.
> 
> @handsbruised
> 
> Leo


	7. Quatrième chapitre du roman d'Isaac

On est le vingt-six décembre. On a passé tout Noël en revue. Tu es couché dans mon lit, dans un de mes pyjama avec un chocolat chaud, l'une de mes peluches coincée sous ton bras. Je suis en train de mettre un disque sur la platine. Tu as l'air soucieux. J'embrasse ton front, je me sens tendre. Je me sens bien. Je me sens amoureux et je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Pas de cette manière, pas depuis longtemps.

\- Eli ?

Peut-être qu'on est comme en lune de miel. Et de chocolat chaud. Je t'attire contre moi, tu es si beau. Tu sens bon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tu parles si bas que j'entends à peine, tu es si timide et je ne sais pas si tu as confiance en moi.

\- Est ce qu'on sort ensemble ?

Pour l'instant non. Ça dépend. Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir peur comme ça. Tu ne devrais pas me vouloir comme ça. Tu devrais être si loin de là.

Je t'enlève ton chocolat des mains, t'embrasse à pleine bouche, les mains sur ta taille, sur ta peau. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avec mes ongles en sang, mes manies, mes brûlures. Je sais que tu n'as rien guéri. Mais tu as fait la nuit, le silence, tu as lâché tes ombres par-dessus et j'ai peur que tout revienne d'un coup.

Je remonte mon t-shirt, colle mon ventre nu au tien. Tu frémis tellement fort, je te tiens entièrement, tu es à moi, à moi, à moi.

\- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Je voudrais te dominer, mais j'ai tout faux. J'ai la voix qui tremble, je suis ridicule. Tu hoches la tête. Tu as les yeux liquides comme jamais, brillants comme des étoiles. Le désir. Tu touches mon ventre avec tes mains, tu murmures un "oui" étouffé en m'embrassant dans le cou. Tu tires mon t-shirt jusqu'à que je le retire, tu passes tes mains sur mon torse, est-ce que tu sens mon cœur dans tes paumes ? Je nous enroule dans les couvertures, tu perds ton haut de pyjama aussi. Je n’ai pas besoin de plus. Ta peau brulante contre la mienne, je te serre si pleinement, fais-moi battre à ton rythme. J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de me fondre en toi, de te sentir entièrement mêlé à moi. J'ai voulu ça toute ma vie, me sentir rempli jusqu'à déborder. Tu pourrais tout changer, Bastien. Tu pourrais me sauver.

Je te tiens juste contre moi et j'ai envie de pleurer d’une espèce de soulagement débordant. Tu appuies tes hanches contre les miennes, je voudrais qu'on en parle, tu sais ? Je ne veux pas t'intimider mais

\- Bastien ?

J'ai envie de toi, de flotter dans les étoiles de tes yeux.

\- Tu viens chez moi pour le nouvel an ? A Aix. Juste toi et moi.

Je prends ton visage dans ma main. Regarde-moi.

\- Tous les deux sans personne autour.

Tu acceptes et je te vois avoir peur mais surmonter cette peur. On s'embrasse passionnément jusqu'à s'endormir avec ce truc à l'intérieur qui bouillonne et nous rend brûlants. Tu vas me détruire. Je ne vais rien pouvoir faire.

Je pars à Aix. Je reprends les cours dans quelques semaines, ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans cet appartement. Je range mais quand le soir arrive, je me retrouve seul avec le silence que la musique à fond n'arrive pas à couvrir. Je fume cigarette sur cigarette, quand je commence à me ronger les ongles je prends mon téléphone et j'appelle quelqu'un. Je sais qu'on a dit qu'on était ensemble. Je sais ce que ça veut dire pour toi mais tu n'as que quatorze ans, tu n'as aucune idée de quoi que ce soit. De ce que je ressens, de ce dont j'ai besoin. De comment ça marche.

Son odeur est poisseuse, humide. Quand je le lèche et le mords entre les cuisses, j'ai l'impression que tout mon visage est mouillé de cette odeur profonde, fraiche et salée. Comme les vagues. Ses poils sont très noirs, ils bouclent sur son torse et autour de son sexe.

On a mangé avant, ses doigts sont collants. Ses yeux très pâles semblent refléter la lune et le vide. Je me sens sale, mauvais, malsain... J'adore ça, mon ventre hurle et détruit tout ton silence. Je me sens vivant quand j'ai le cœur dans la gorge, je me sens vivant quand je me maltraite un peu. Je me sens vivant mon cœur, ne me déteste pas. J'en ai besoin.

Il part. Je dors tout mon soûl. Je fume au réveil, baigné dans son odeur. Je préfère la tienne, tu sais. Je la connais à peine mais je la préfère. Je n'ai jamais eu la tête plongée entre tes cuisses à te respirer profondément, là où ton odeur est la plus concentrée. Je veux savoir. J'ai peur de salir ton ventre blanc de colombe et puis j'ai tellement envie.

Je fais une lessive. Tout mon appartement sent la lavande. Je laisse les draps sécher dans ma chambre, j'ai envie que l'odeur imprègne les murs. Que tout soit lavé. Je fais pareil avec moi-même, je me récure, me brûle à me stériliser à l'eau chaude. Mais je ne peux pas être neuf pour toi. Je ne peux pas recommencer à zéro. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie.

Tu me dis que tu arriveras vers 18h, en bus. Je prépare l'appartement. Je me sens calme. Il y a ce creux dans mon cœur qui attend sagement que tu viennes le remplir.

Tu arrives avec les joues roses de froid. J'ai éteint les lumières, le soleil qui se couche envoie des rayons orangés sur mes mains qui te retirent ton manteau. Couleur de flamme. D'alcool.

\- Tu me fais visiter ?

\- Plus tard. Viens.

Je n'ai pas besoin de boire. Quand je t'embrasse, le goût d'amande de ta bouche coule dans ma gorge comme de l'amaretto. Je répète :

\- Viens.

Tes mains liées aux miennes, on traverse le salon et ma chambre. Je pousse la porte de la salle de bains, tu entres en retenant ton souffle. Ne me rejette pas, dis. Tu es la dernière personne que j'aimerai. Ton premier amour, mon dernier amour. J'ai fait couler un bain, tu regardes l'eau puis tu me regardes moi, l'air d'attendre une confirmation. Je hoche la tête. Je sens tout mon visage qui te sourit, mon corps qui se réchauffe. Tu retires ton pull, je suis heureux. Tu batailles avec ton t-shirt, je suis heureux. Tu murmures :

\- Tu te déshabilles, toi aussi ?

Je suis amoureux.

Je hoche la tête, la gorge sèche. Pardon, je préfère largement te regarder. Tu laisses ton jean au sol, tu caches ton corps dans tes bras. Non, tu es beau, laisse-moi te contempler.

\- Tu me déshabilles ?

Tu hoches la tête, tremblant un peu. Tu trembles tout le temps, mon cœur. Tes doigts ripent sur les boutons de mon jean, tu hésites un moment avec mon boxer. Tes mains sont très douces contre mes hanches, tu as les joues couleur lever de soleil. Je termine de te déshabiller aussi. Je brûle, partout. C'est doux, c'est fort. Je me glisse dans l'eau chaude. Tu es toujours là, les mains cachant ce que tu peux. Je m'allonge dans la baignoire, alangui. Je flotte. Je t’admire.

\- Laisse-moi te regarder...

Tu lâches tes mains, tu t'ouvres un peu. J'ai envie de brûler ta peau à la mienne, de l'enrouler dans de grands draps blancs, de la faire fondre, de la mêler à ma peau à moi. Ça fait des opéras dans ma tête, des symphonies de chevauchées fantastiques.

\- Tu es magnifique, Bastien. Tu es magnifique. Viens.

Tu viens. J'éteins la lumière, il n'y a plus que les bougies. Tu grimpes sur moi, je gémis dans ton cou. C'est bon, c'est si bon, j'en envie de toi à m'en mettre à hurler. Je te serre, je t'embrasse, je n'y arrive plus, tu ne crois pas que je maitrise quoi que ce soit, dis-moi ? Je suis en transe autour de toi, je te serre si fort parce que j'ai peur d'éclater en sanglots. Mon cœur est gonflé, palpitant plus encore que mon corps. Tu caresses mes flancs, timide et rassurant à la fois.

\- Eli ?

Tes épaules. Ton dos. Tes fesses. Sous mes mains. Tes découvertes, les miennes. Ta peur, ta douceur. Ma chaleur. Je ne te demande pas si tu as peur, je ne veux pas avouer que moi oui. Je préfère te tenir serré jusqu'à que ça s'en aille. Mon ange.

Quand la peur s'en va, tu t'allonges complètement sur moi. Je te couvre d'eau chaude avec mes mains, je te caresse, je t'embrasse. J'avais oublié ce que c'était, si je l'ai jamais su, de désirer aussi longtemps et de tout relâcher si longuement. Tes mains lentes, maladroites, tes yeux météorites, l'eau chaude qui lèche mon torse, je suis engourdi, j'ai l'impression de toucher à quelque chose de lourd, d'aussi impalpable qu'immuable, une volupté. Tu viens sur moi et je viens en toi, on fait l'amour pour la première et la toute première fois.

A cet instant où tout m'attaque en même temps, l'envie et la peur, la colère et l'amour, ton corps en tension s'affaisse et tu soupires. Tu as l'air comblé et le désir que j'ai de tout détruire s'équilibre brusquement avec le besoin de t'aimer qui me bouffe. C'est comme une secousse. Je te serre dans mes bras à te laisser des bleus sur les côtes et je te dis :

\- Je t'aime.

Tu réponds :

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Comme si c'était normal que quelqu'un m'aime.

On fait l'amour dans ma baignoire, je te soulève avant la fin pour finir sur mon lit. Je te caresse fort pour que tu partes avec moi. On jouit contre ton ventre, j'y colle le mien et t'agrippe avec mes bras et mes jambes. Parle pas. Presse ton corps contre le mien, sens comme tout vibre. Tu m'entraines dans le noir. Je m'endors profondément.

Tu es toujours nu sous moi quand je me réveille. Ton ventre et le mien avec cette substance sèche et friable. La nouvelle année a commencé et on ne l'a même pas vue. J'embrasse ton épaule. Ta peau a le gout cristallisé du sucre glace. On est le premier janvier, je te connais depuis deux mois, tu es nu dans mon lit et je t'ai dit que je t'aimais.

Et tu m'aimes.

Je couvre ta peau avec ma bouche. J'ai envie de regarder, respirer et embrasser chaque centimètre de ton corps. J'ai envie de le posséder, de le faire mien, de te protéger dans mon ventre autant que de me cacher dans le tien.

Je suis en train de l'embrasser quand tu te réveilles. Tu glisses tes doigts dans mes cheveux, j'enroule mon bras autour de ta cuisse.

\- Bastien.

Tu as une érection matinale et toute la peau qui fleurit comme un printemps accéléré.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es très beau.

Tu secoues la tête, cramoisi. Je remonte contre toi, t'enlace. Tu es brouillon, malheureux de chaque jour qui passe et effrayé de bonheur dans mes bras. Je te vois, tu sais ? Je te vois. Je te berce, tu grognes tout bas, triste :

\- Je suis gros.

Je serre tes fesses dans mes mains. Moelleuses. Merveilleuses.

\- Oui. Et tu es beau. Et excitant.

Je t'attire sur moi, caresse tes hanches, ton torse, ton sexe. Je voudrais fondre dans ta chair. Que tu me laisses t'habiter entièrement. Tu caches ton visage dans tes mains, je force le passage.

\- Bastien.

Tu secoues encore la tête, je m'agrippe. Mon cœur... S'il te plait.

\- Tu as un corps magnifique... Délié, voluptueux et ton odeur...

\- Arrête. Je t'en prie.

J'arête. Je te souhaite une bonne année et pendant un long moment, on reste seulement enlacés sous la couette, à se parler tout bas, à jouer avec les doigts de l'autre. On mange des papillotes en guise de déjeuner, je t'effleure avec les doigts collants, tu me rends mes caresses et tu me fous tellement le bordel que je suis ému avant d'être excité.

Tout est trop fort pour toi, tu te couches sur le ventre avec le souffle court pour te cacher un peu. J'embrasse ton dos. Tu me bouleverses.

\- Tu as un étrange...

\- Ce n’est pas un bouton.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Moi je suis encore fébrile et brulant, tout plein d'amour tout contre toi. Tu as un silence comme une abime. Puis tu me bouscules dedans.

\- Une brûlure de cigarette.

Tu n'avais pas le droit. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'ouvre les entrailles et qu'on y verse du béton. Je te serre plus fort, je me suis raidi.

\- Qui t'as fait ça ?

Tu te tournes un peu. Tu as besoin de me regarder et je te fixe tellement durement que je m'étonne que tu ne prennes pas peur.

\- Mon père. Quand j'étais petit.

Je pourrais te frapper. Je me sens bouillir et tu me parles tout bas. T'es pas bien d'avoir confiance en moi comme ça ? Qu'est ce qui te prends, t'as besoin de vider ton sac ? Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis capable de le supporter ? Tu me racontes ce que l'on t’a fait et ça me rend fou de rage, et tellement triste. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un de fort. Pour t'aider, t'aimer et te soutenir. Peu importe qui ; Pas moi. Moi je vais te faire du mal, te prendre ce qui est à toi. Je pourrais te faire tellement souffrir, tu sais. Mais j'effleure ton visage comme s'il était fait de cristaux de glace. J'ai peur qu'il fonde. Que tu t'en ailles.

Tu as quatorze ans. Ça m'a foutu la rage dix secondes, la honte le reste du temps. Tu me regardes d'une façon tellement belle que ça me donne mal au ventre. Ce regard, il ne devrait pas aller à quelqu'un comme moi. Tu devrais regarder quelqu'un de ton âge, une fille un peu sauvage sur laquelle fixer tes yeux d'observateur.

J'ai embrassé la brûlure. Mais je ne pourrai pas l'effacer, la guérir. Jamais. Je t'ai laissé parler un moment puis je t'ai embrassé pour que tu arrêtes parce que je n'étais pas capable de te dire que c'était trop dur.

Le jour est levé, maintenant. Je tiens tes poignets sur le matelas. Tu as les chevilles enroulées autour de mes cuisses et le cœur emballé. Tu te tortilles un peu, je m'arrête.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- ...Non...

\- Dis la vérité.

\- Un petit peu.

\- Pardon.

Je me dégage, m'allonge contre toi. Tu as l'air gêné, ça m'exaspère parce que j'ai honte. Tu ne dois pas me laisser faire. Je caresse ton visage, tes épaules, tes avant-bras.

Tu as des cicatrices sur le bras gauche, près du poignet. Plusieurs sont rouges. Je les caresse du bout des doigts, tu me fixes sans la moindre expression.

\- Ne fais pas ça...

Tu n'as pas les mots, tu ouvres la bouche mais c'est comme si ça t'ennuyait. Comme si je ne comprenais déjà pas. Je me penche, tu caches ton poignet contre ton torse.

\- Non, ne les embrasse pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça va me rendre triste.

\- Tu es déjà triste.

J'embrasse ton poignet, fort, jusqu'à que tu glisses le bout des doigts dans mes cheveux. Je me penche, t'embrasse sur la bouche plus fort encore. Quand je te mords, tu gémis. J'aime la façon dont tu aimes ça. Et tes yeux. Et tes fesses.

\- Tu ne seras plus triste.

Je te renverse. Viens sur moi, grimpe là et regarde-moi. Tu poses tes mains sur mon torse, hésitant.

\- Je suis là. Je suis avec toi. Tu ne seras plus triste et tu ne le referas plus jamais.

Tu fixes tes mains, je me redresse un peu et agrippe ta taille. Je ne sais pas quel pari je viens de prendre. Te rendre heureux ? Moi ? De quelle manière ?

\- Si tu te fais mal encore...

Je ne connais pas la promesse sans menace, l'amour sans laisser une trace. L'empreinte sur ta chair, avec les doigts ou les dents, une flèche fichée en toi souvenir tenace.

\- Je ferai la même chose sur moi.

Tu me regardes, effrayé puis dubitatif. Tu ne me crois pas ? Je serre ta taille à te faire mal, je veux que tu sentes ma force, que tu regardes les bleus et que tu aies conscience de tout ce que je suis, que ça te donne envie de fuir ou de t'enfermer dans mon obscurité.

\- Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable ?

Tu ne réponds pas mais tu as changé d'expression. J'insiste.

\- Tu crois que je ne tiens pas assez à toi pour ça ?

Tu rougis, mes mains se desserrent et remontent. Tu te couches contre moi, tu dis que tu ne le referas plus. Je sais que c'est faux autant que je sais qu'à cet instant, tu y crois.

Et tout le reste du jour, on parle et on fait l'amour et la guerre contre la mort.


	8. Isaac et Elliott, partie quatre.

**Isaac**

Je rêve d’Elliott.

Un vrai rêve, un de ceux que l’on ne contrôle pas. On les reconnait à leur couleur de fond, à l’épaisseur de l’air. Comme si lui et moi, l’on flottait dans l’aube épaisse comme du coton, rose pâle, comme de la barbe à papa étirée dans l’air mais le goût est plus froid, il glace le fond de la gorge comme de l’alcool.

Toi et moi allongés à l’arrière d’une camionnette, sur un matelas. Dans un Paris humide et vide qui n’existe pas, nous tenant la main sous le ciel couleur d’impossible lever de soleil, de celui que l’on n’aperçoit que depuis les hublots des avions, au-delà des nuages, dans une brume de rêve.

Tu te penches vers moi et m’embrasse, ta main perdue dans les tissus de mon corps comme s’il y avait quelque part une ancre, une poignée que tu aurais pu tenir de toutes tes forces.  Tu m’embrasses et ta bouche est comme ce ciel. Tout ton corps, de ce rose trop pâle, comme de la glace qui commence à peine à fondre parce que tes mains sont chaudes. Tu fais fondre ta peau à la toucher, tu laisses des empreintes en creux.

Et je ne suis qu’un bleu, un morceau abimé et froid, les doigts dépourvus de chair ou de chaleur. Tu m’attires à toi, nos couleurs se mélangent, je me réveille avec le souvenir qui s’échappe de ta langue contre la mienne, tu as le goût d’une couleur, des traces violettes sur mes hanches et sous mes yeux.

J’oublie que c’est un rêve. Je m’en rappelle au milieu de la cuisine, je dois me rattraper au montant de la porte, plié en deux. Tu ne m’as jamais embrassé comme ça, regardé comme ça. J’aurais du savoir, les couleurs n’étaient pas réelles.

Mais toi… Tu semblais tellement l’être.

-

Et puis il y a les autres rêves.

Ceux que l’on contrôle. Ceux que je crois diriger comme je crois diriger mon alimentation alors que je me demande une, deux, trois fois par jour « mais pourquoi j’ai mangé, pourquoi j’ai fait ça, pourquoi je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher ? ». Ces rêves éveillés et quand ils se terminent, je ne veux plus jamais écrire, plus jamais te regarder, quand ils se terminent parfois je voudrais hurler, tue-moi je ne supporte pas d’être comme ça.

Frappe-moi jusqu’à éradiquer cette partie de moi.

Dans les rêves que je contrôle, tu es contre moi, contre cette version améliorée de moi, cette version froide et droite et puissante, cet homme dont je ne sais plus s’il est issu d’un rêve ou d’un cauchemar. Sous la couette je te parle et t’embrasse et serre ton corps contre le mien. Il n’y a rien que le monde puisse nous faire subir. Je te protège. J’ai envie que tu sois à moi, j’ai envie de me fondre sous ta peau, que tu sois une partie de moi. Entendre perpétuellement ta voix dans ma tête, sentir tes mains sur mon cœur. J’aime chaque fibre de ton être, de ton âme, j’ai mal de ne pas te sentir à l’intérieur de moi, de ma cage thoracique, dans la paume de mes mains. J’ai perpétuellement mal de ton absence.

Et puis le rêve s’intensifie, comme si la couleur prenait de l’épaisseur, que l’on pouvait arracher de longues trainées sombres à l’air qui nous entoure. Sous les ongles des éclats de bois, des particules de draps. J’ai besoin que tu sois à moi j’ai besoin de te briser sous mon poids.

Dans le rêve je sens l’odeur de la sueur sur ta nuque. La peau de tes poignets écrasés sous mes paumes. Je ressens tout ton corps comme étalé à l’intérieur de ma tête. Couleurs et odeurs intenses enchâssées l’une en l’autre. Et moi qui secoue le tout. De toutes mes forces décuplées par une rage que je ne comprends même pas. Moi qui secoue ton corps et qui se délecte de le voir heurter le sol et les murs.

Je passe mes journées à tenter de veiller sur toi mais chaque soir, je rêve éveillé que je te fais du mal.

A toi ou à n’importe qui, tant qu’iel ne l’a pas mérité, tant qu’iel déborde d’innocence. Tant que c’est à un souvenir de moi que je fais du mal.

A cette version de moi que l’on a frappé jusqu’à l’éradiquer,

Je frappe pour l’atteindre à nouveau.

 

**Elliott**

Parfois je suis incapable de me lever. Certains dimanches matin, certains jours de congé de semaine, allongé sur le canapé les yeux fermés, comme si j’étais dans une paralysie du sommeil qui durerait des heures. Je me tourne sous ma couette. Je voudrais me rendormir. Je voudrais me lever. C’est comme si on m’avait coupé ma force, un coup de poignée vers la droite et plus d’alimentation.

Le dimanche j’entends Louna sur sa DS dans la chambre. Je voudrais l’appeler, lui dire, viens avec moi, aide-moi, dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Quand elle finit par se lever elle m’entraine, généralement. Mais parfois, un mercredi où je ne travaille pas, elle est partie au travail quand je me réveille et il m’est arrivé de ne pas me lever avant son retour, le soir à dix-neuf heures. Des jours comme ça, j’en compte peu mais les blessures restent longtemps, le dégoût qui va avec, tu n'es qu’une loque.

C’est un matin comme ça. Déjà onze heures, deux que je suis réveillé. Je n’ai pas envie de lire, pas envie d’écrire, pas envie d’aller au cinéma ni de parler. Je n’ai pas envie de soulever mon propre corps, de le trainer jusqu’à la douche, de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Pas le courage.

Ça me donne envie de pleurer, ça me fait peur parfois.

Ça me fait me sentir terriblement seul mais d’une façon contre laquelle je ne veux pas lutter. Je veux Samuel. Je veux ses bras. Je veux ses mots. Rien d’autre, personne d’autre. Aucun autre homme pour me secouer, que personne ne m’approche.

Même pas Isaac, surtout pas Isaac qui lui ressemble trop. Je voudrais lui dire parfois, ça me terrifie à quel point tu ressembles à Samuel. Ton esprit est comme le sien, tortueux et magnifique. Parfois tes mots me donnent envie de pleurer parce qu’ils ressemblent à ceux qu’il m’a dits et je n’ai pas envie, je veux pas y penser, être bloqué sur lui au point d’être incapable de te regarder.

J’ai des milliers de mots en moi mais je n’ai jamais pu les sortir comme les auteurs que je côtoie. J’en connais, des écrivains, les plumes tâchées de sang, à en projeter autour d’eux quand ils s’ébrouent. J’en connais, durs et tendres, leurs phrases qui s’impriment dans la chair et qui semblent leur donner la fièvre, comme des courants électriques dans leurs doigts et mes yeux étaient humides.

J’en ai vu certains, des auteurs qui m’avait bousillé le cœur en train d’écrire et j’ai été déçu. Ils étaient trop anodins, trop normaux. Ils n’écrivaient pas avec fièvre, ongles griffant la feuille, ils n’interrompent jamais une conversation parce que des mots, une idée vient de surgir et il faut la sauvegarder au plus vite sur le papier.

J’ai aimé des auteurs et je leur ai offert des carnets qu’ils ont rangé dans les tiroirs de leurs bureaux sans les utiliser.

J’ai envie de donner un carnet à Isaac. J’ai envie qu’il écrive sur moi comme il l’a dit. J’ai envie de le voir arrêter tout ce qu’il fait pour écrire quelques mots parce que je crois que lui le fera. Lui et ses pulls troués ses jeans déchirés ses cigarettes son cynisme ses yeux aussi sombres que les miens et le khôl tout autour. Lui fidèle à l’image que ses mots renvoient, les mots très sombres et lumineux et tristes de son roman, des mots comme des morceaux de charbon qui vous trouent la paume des mains et vous ne lâchez pas,

Vous ne le lâchez ni lui ni le livre ni les personnages vous ne lâchez pas et quand c’est fini vous vous sentez vide et vous avez mal,

Et vous y repensez encore, longtemps après.

C’est cette perspective-là qui me fait me lever.

Allez acheter un carnet à Isaac. Qu’il écrive un autre roman.

Je lui envoie un message. Je ne fais que répondre aux siens, d’habitude. Il m’en envoie chaque nuit, chaque matin, chaque soir, il a tellement peur d’être seul qu’il ne laisse pas le temps de provoquer le désir. Ça m’arrange.

« Tu es occupé aujourd’hui ? »

Il répond dans la seconde, je l’imagine toujours avec son téléphone posé sur le ventre. Je l’imagine toujours allongé, tout habillé quelque part, son lit ou le canapé d’un Starbucks, roulé en boule ses carnets étalés sur la table, écoutant de la musique triste, les yeux mats de ne rien fixer, rentré en lui-même.

« Je ne suis jamais occupé. »

C’est faux. Il se sent seul, Isaac, il se sent toujours seul et il comble de toutes ses forces parce que chaque minute de solitude lui pèse. S’il est toujours libre pour moi c’est que je suis son occupation préférée.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Au cinéma, je veux dire, ou voir une expo ou ce que tu veux. »

« J’adorerais sortir avec toi. Il y a une exposition que je voulais voir à la Pinacothèque. Ça te dit ? »

« C’est sur quoi ? »

« Heu… Les geishas et le Kamasutra ? »

Il me fait rire. Il me fait tellement rire que je ne me rends même pas compte que je me lève, allume la bouilloire. Sa façon d’être, entier, cynique et brusquement tendre, rêveur, tous les moments où il prend sur lui et ceux où il n’en est plus capable. Et qu’il flirte avec moi, tout le temps, pour me faire rire et pas seulement. Tout ce qui le caractérise lui, qui me maintient à distance, une distance immuable, tout proche de moi sans pouvoir m’atteindre.

On a déjà flirté avec moi. Des hommes plus âgés, souvent. Ils peuvent me plaire mais ils veulent des choses que je ne peux pas donner. Je ne peux pas faire l’amour sans aimer, je l’ai dit à Isaac une fois. Je voulais lui dire de s’éloigner, il l’a pris comme un défi. J’ai détesté ça.

Je ne peux pas faire l’amour. Je peux encore moins baiser, ça ne m’intéresse pas. Ça me manque, parfois. J’en rêve. Des caresses, de la tendresse, des bras autour de moi et puis… Tout l’inverse. Qu’on me prenne, qu’on me secoue, qu’on m’écrase un peu et qu’on fasse exploser mon cœur. Je pourrais céder au premier, à ces hommes qui veulent de moi et qui pourraient, être tendres, me tenir dans leurs bras. M’inviter au restaurant avant, me parler longuement et même si je ne voulais pas, si je ne pouvais pas, ils me garderaient contre eux la nuit durant. Ils me trouveraient beau et ils me regarderaient jusqu’à que j’y crois presque.

Mais ces hommes, ils ne me plaisent pas. Même gentils, même beaux. Il y a quelque chose chez eux qui me dégoûte. Leur plaire, me dégoûte. C’est quoi que vous aimez chez les mecs comme moi ? Chez les petits gros dépressifs mal dans leur peau, c’est QUOI qui vous attire ?

C’est quoi qui t’attire Isaac, c’est QUOI ton problème pour que je te plaise alors qu’il n’y a rien de plaisant chez moi, alors que je ne suis qu’une boule de tristesse, un désespoir aussi épais que ma taille, j’ai rien pour moi à part être gentil mais putain, gentil, ça mène à rien dans la vie d’être gentil.

Je n’arrive pas à croire que je puisse te plaire vraiment, ça me fait trop peur. Ça m’obligerait à me regarder au moins un instant avec tes yeux. C’est plus simple de te voir par les miens, de penser que tu es fou, que tu as un problème, un vice qui te fait m’aimer. La passion des pièces brisées, le désir pour ce qui est dégoûtant.

Tu me fais revivre à me trouver beau. Tu me fais peur mais tu me fais revivre.

Si je cède, tu te lasseras. Si je ne te donne jamais rien, tu te lasseras aussi…

Je me sens faible dès que tu poses les yeux sur moi.

 

**Isaac.**

J’arrive en avance devant la Pinacothèque. Je fume une cigarette, je déteste le goût dans ma bouche après. J’ai fait l’amour la nuit dernière, il fumait des cigarettes à la myrtille, avaler la fumée c’était comme mâcher du chewing-gum. C’est à cause des mecs comme lui que j’ai commencé à fumer.

Que j’ai commencé à écrire.

Ma dernière longue histoire m’a rendu accro à la cigarette. Il fumait à la fenêtre après l’amour, il me regardait différemment. Accoudé collé serré dans le noir à s’échanger une même cigarette, ses Vogues à la fumée légère. On murmurait des choses à cet endroit-là qu’on ne disait nulle part ailleurs. Ses yeux dans les étoiles et les miens sur sa peau. Je l’aimais, il se laissait aimer.

Jusqu’à qu’il trimballe ses murmures à d’autres heures, qu’il me dise des mots d’amour sans cigarette ni regards dérobés et que je ne sache plus quoi en faire.

J’écrase mon mégot contre une poubelle, un mec beau s’arrête pour me demander mon briquet. Je n’ai pas d’eye-liner aujourd’hui, pas de fringues déchirées. Je ne me ressemble pas ou peut être que si, je ne sais plus qu’elle est ma réalité à force, s’il y en a une plus qu’une autre. Je ne fais pas peur, moins phénomène de foire. Je lui prête mon briquet, il le regarde dans sa paume, un faux zippo acheté sur un marché. Je lui demande s’il n’aurait pas des chewing-gums, je lui dis que mon copain va arriver et qu’il n’aime pas m’embrasser quand je viens de fumer. Je regarde son œil quand je dis ça, je veux savoir.

Je n’ai pas un bon radar et puis il y a trop de subtilités. Les gays on les repère parfois, je ne saurais même pas dire à quoi. Ça peut être les cheveux, les fringues et les tatouages, mais on peut se tromper. C’est plus une espèce de sentiment… Comme si on trimballait une peur et une fierté mêlées en bandoulière. Mais les bi, les curieux, les alliés… Trop compliqué.

Peut-être que je cherche à choquer, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je veux voir les regards dégoûtés, dédaigneux, ou, je n’en sais rien. Il sort un paquet un peu écrasé de chewing-gum AirWays, myrtille et menthe. Ça me fait sourire, il sourit aussi, léger et vide, il me rend mon briquet je pense : Allié, sans plus.

Elliott n’est pas mon copain mais je dois être pas mal amoureux de lui, je dois pas mal en rêver parce que quand je dis que c’est mon copain, ça me fait du bien.

Il arrive. Je ne sais jamais si je dois l’embrasser, l’enlacer ou lui taper dans la main. Il porte son éternel sweat-shirt, je frotte ses bras. J’ai la gêne peinte sur le visage, et l’envie de le toucher.

\- T’as pas froid ?

Ça le fait sourire. Il m’attire à lui, embrasse ma joue. Les siennes sont roses, je les touche, qu’est-ce qu’on fabrique ici à s’effleurer et se regarder sans rien dire de sensé ?

\- Je suis une bouillotte géante.

\- J’aurais bien besoin de toi sous mes draps si c’est le cas.

Ça le fait rire, on rentre dans la Pinacothèque. On parle en regardant l’exposition. La partie sur les geishas nous fascine tous les deux, anciens gamins élevés à la culture manga-anime. La partie indienne est plus difficile. On se pose dans le café du musée, après. On reste silencieux un moment, puis Elliott verse deux sachets de sucre dans son chocolat et dit :

\- Ça m’énerve de voir une exposition qui parle de la sexualité en Inde et qui ne mentionne même pas ce que vivent les personnes qui ne sont pas hétéros ou cisgenre, là-bas. Ça me… Voir uniquement des couples hétérosexuels et que ça ne choque personne…

\- Il y avait quelques…

\- Non. Le prince de quarante ans et son amant de quinze ans qui attendent le groupe de concubines, ça ne compte pas. Et aujourd’hui ? Pourquoi il n’y avait pas une partie sur les retombées aujourd’hui, sur ce qu’il en reste ?

\- Tu es en colère.

Il se calme aussitôt, sourit un peu, en coin, mal à l’aise. Puis il boit son chocolat trop sucré comme si c’était un shot et il dit :

\- Si tu n’es pas indigné, c’est que tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe.

Un moment on ne dit rien. On a déjà parlé de ce que ça faisait, d’être qui on était et ce que l’on était. Moi, je n’en ai pas souffert. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J’ai vu les autres pourtant, j’ai vu les combats et j’y ai participé mais… Ma mère n’a pas toujours tout accepté pourtant, elle a eu tellement de mots maladroits et malgré tout, ils ont tous glissé sur moi. Les mots des autres… Je n’ai jamais eu honte de moi, je n’y ai jamais réfléchi vraiment. Il faut être con pour aller emmerder les autres avec qui ils aiment, il faut être con pour croire qu’une bite ou des nichons changent dramatiquement le cerveau, non ?

Je n’aime pas parler de tout ce qui concerne la cause LGBT+ parce que j’ai tout le temps l’impression de ne pas en faire partie. Je ne souffre pas alors je ne me sens pas légitime. Les parents d’Elliott ne voulaient pas qu’il approche son petit frère, pendant un moment. A cause de, parce qu’il est gay. Parce qu’il aime les hommes. Alors… Quelle légitimité je suis censé avoir après ça, moi ?

\- Je n’ai pas le courage. De regarder ce qu’il se passe. Je n’ai pas le courage de m’intéresser à la souffrance des autres parce que la mienne elle…

Elle prend toute la place mais je n’ai pas envie de finir. Je regarde ma tasse, mains tordues tendues sur le plateau jusqu’à qu’Elliott mette les siennes au milieu.

\- Je comprends ça.

Je sais que tu comprends. Sache que ça me désole.

Un long moment on reste comme ça. Elliott me tient les mains et il ne m’avait jamais touché aussi longtemps. Il se lève, ramasse son sac, ses doigts toujours sur mon poignet.

\- Je suis épuisé.

\- Tu rentres ?

\- Oui. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Ça aussi, il ne l’avait jamais fait. Je meurs d’envie de voir comment c’est chez lui, de passer du temps avec lui. Un moment seuls tous les deux dans un espace fermé.

\- Ça me ferait très plaisir.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " - Si tu n’es pas indigné, c’est que tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe. "
> 
> A demain.
> 
> Leo.


	9. Cinquième chapitre du roman d'Isaac

Je te ramène chez toi en voiture, tu éteins la lumière du plafonnier avant de m'embrasser parce que tu as peur que quelqu'un nous voie. J'ai peur aussi et je déteste ça.  Je ne m'aime pas, Bastien, je déteste la majorité de ce que je suis et c'est épuisant de vivre comme ça. Quand je t'embrasse, tu es tellement jeune que ça me brûle les lèvres. Comme si ce n'était que ça. Quand je t'embrasse, j'ai tout le corps qui se tord et qui prend peur.

Comme si ça changerait quelque chose, si tu étais plus vieux. Ce n’est pas toi, mon ange. C'est l'abîme que j'ai dans le cœur par la bouche. C'est pourquoi j'ai un goût de sang sur la langue et une immense attraction pour les précipices.

C'est parce qu'en plus de ton silence, tu as dans le ventre un vide tout aussi immense.

\- Je te revois quand ? Tu vas être à Aix, maintenant ?

\- Tu vas me revoir.

Peut-être que pour être un peu salaud, je resterai trois jours sans te parler, pour que tu ressentes ce que ça fait, de se faire baiser sans se faire rappeler. Peut-être.

Peut-être que je viendrai te chercher au lycée.

J'ai pas peur, j'ai pas peur, j'ai pas peur. J'avais peur et j'avais tort. Tu me demandes de t'attendre, tu me fais signe depuis ta fenêtre. Je pars sur un appel de phare. Je suis tout rempli de toi, j'ai besoin d'autre chose. Pas de quelqu'un d'autre, pas de vide non plus. Je voudrais que tout soit... Normal. Si ça veut encore dire quelque chose.

J'ai peur de retourner en cours, tu sais. Tu n'es pas le seul, ça ne cesse pas magiquement à dix-huit ans. Rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de pleurer, rien que de ressentir les larmes monter dans leurs canaux j'ai envie de me foutre des claques. T'es quel genre de tapette, Eli ? T'es quel genre de putain de raté-taré-loupé-pédé-pourri ? C'est quand que tu vas cogner dessus, que tu vas te réveiller ? J'ai mal au ventre maintenant que tu es parti.

Je pense à tes bras. J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi c'est moi que tu dessines avec les doigts. Tu as pris trop de coups avant d'apprendre à les compter, à même penser à les rendre. Tu n'as pas encore appris à haïr ton père. Je pourrais te taper dessus cent fois et d'un seul regard tendre te faire rester. Tu me donnes autant envie de te faire mal que besoin de prendre soin de toi. Je vais construire un monde pour nous ; T'y enfermer pour te protéger.

Je me rappelle de la première fois que j'ai fait l'amour. C'était bien, ça ressemblait à de l'amour véritable, chaud et vivant, dépourvu de souffrances. C'était sûrement de l'amitié. Et le matin j'avais dix-sept ans, j'ai fumé assis dans sa baignoire vide, je me sentais si triste, mélancolique. Sans savoir pourquoi. J'avais tous ces clichés en tête, la fin de l'innocence mais ce n'était pas ça. J'étais peut-être déçu.

Peut-être que c'est ça que tu es en train de ressentir. A cet instant, étendu sous ta couette, peut-être que tu es mélancolique, déçu sans réellement savoir de quoi. Que tu as mal, un peu, que tu sens vide, abandonné. Peut-être que tu vides un paquet de cookies comme j'allumais une deuxième cigarette à la première, dans cette baignoire.

Je rentre à Aix, reste longtemps sous l'eau chaude. Je pense à ton corps. Je pense au parfum de ta peau. Le lit est vide sans toi, mes cheveux mouillés lourds sur l'oreiller. J'ai froid. Je cherche mon téléphone sur la table de nuit. Je t'écris

" A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? "

" A toi. "

" Je sais, mais à quoi exactement ? "

" Toi d'abord ".

Ça me fait sourire. Tu me débarrasses de toute ma mélancolie. Tu me donnes l'impression d'être là, boule de chaleur dans mes bras.

" A toi aussi. A ta peau. A ton corps. A ton odeur. "

" J'aime pas mon corps. "

Je sais. Tu ajoutes :

" Mais j'aime bien le tien. "

Parce que tu crois que moi je l'aime ? On parle un peu, je m'endors entre les messages. Ça te mélange à mes rêves et au matin, tu es dans ma tête à recouvrir tout le reste.

Je ne sais pas quand ça arrive. A quel moment venu beaucoup trop vite je regarde ta tête appuyée sur ma clavicule devant la télé et je me rends compte que je connais par cœur l'implantation de ton épi parce que je l'ai regardé beaucoup trop de fois.

J'embrasse ton front, tu te blottis. Tu es bien, là. On est bien. Je peux glisser les mains sous ton pull, te coller plus près. Je t'embrasse dans le cou, tu gigotes. Je t'attire sur moi, cache ton visage entier dans mes mains. J'aime le redécouvrir, le redessiner. Embrasser tes paupières, me sentir maladroit quand ça me fait trembler de te prendre dans mes bras.

\- T'es heureux ?

\- Oui.

Menteur. Mais t'es heureux avec moi, ou tu y crois, au moins. J'y croirai peut-être aussi, à force.

On fait l'amour sur le canapé. Tu voulais aller ailleurs, dans ma chambre rideaux fermés, mais moi je veux te regarder. Tu restes à peine quelques secondes, après. Je fume à la fenêtre, tu vas jusqu'à la salle de bains. Tu fais toujours ça. J'écrase ma cigarette, je t'attrape avant que tu ne te glisses sous la douche, tu me repousses un peu.

\- Attends, c'est sale...

Je passe la main sur ton ventre, tu frémis. Moi je trouve ça beau et je n’ai pas envie de penser autrement. Je me colle à toi pour avoir la même sensation sur le ventre, tu regardes le vide.

\- Ce n’est pas sale.

Tu hausses les épaules, j'essuie lentement ma main sur ton torse, je répète :

\- Ce n’est pas sale, Bastien... C'est l'amour.

Je lies nos doigts, ce n'est rien et ça te fait tant ou peut être que ce sont mes mots, je ne devrais jamais lâcher ta main. Je t'emmène dans ma chambre, tire les rideaux pour faire le noir. T'allonge sur le lit.

D'abord je t'embrasse avec la langue, les dents, je veux que tu respires l'odeur de ma salive. Ensuite j'embrasse et je lèche ton ventre, je te nettoie avec ma langue, j'ai tout le temps envie de te manger en entier, t'as la peau trop douce.

Puis j'enroule mes bras autour de tes cuisses et je perds la tête. Je veux que tu trouves ça bon encore plus que tu ne trouves ça sale. Je veux que tu en redemandes. Alors je serre tes hanches, je m'enivre de ton odeur, de ton goût, je t'entends respirer, haleter, dire mon prénom, le répéter, le gémir, le crier. Encore, encore. Je brûle, j'ai ta peau en flammes partout dans la gorge. Je ne me contiens plus. Merde, je suis fou de toi, de ton esprit comme de ta peau, je suis fou de l'effet que tu as sur moi. Ça me terrifie et quand je remonte et t'embrasse pour que tu goûtes à ton parfum sur ma langue, je tremble, les épaules et le dos en sueur.

\- Bastien.

Tu es complètement parti, les yeux fixes sur un point imaginaire qui semble à des centaines de mètres, à jamais inatteignable. Je te secoue un peu, j'ai besoin que tu reviennes. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Serre moi.

Ecrase-moi un peu, coupe l'arrivée d'oxygène à mon cerveau. Je ressens tout mon corps, flux et reflux de sang et de chaleur. Je ressens tout, Bastien, je ressens tout et je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Tu me serres, tu murmures :

\- Je suis là. Je te tiens... Je tiens à toi.

La chaleur fait bouillir la sueur sur ma peau. Elle coule et met le feu aux poils sur mon torse. J'entre en combustion, j'ai le délire. Je suis rongé par l'inexplicable panique de me réduire en cendres à tes pieds.

J'ai du mal à respirer.

\- Eli ?

\- Mes cigarettes.

\- Quoi ?

Tu es perplexe, pas effrayé. Tu ne te rends pas compte.

\- File moi mes cigarettes.

Tu te redresses lentement, cherches sur ma table de nuit. Putain. Je te bouscule, tu dégages du passage. J'ai les doigts qui tremblent, je vide le paquet sur mon lit parce que je n'arrive pas à en sortir une. Le temps de l'allumer, j'ai la bouche pleine de larmes. Je fume prostré sur le lit, une main sur le visage pour me cacher. Je suis secoué par des sanglots qui n'atteignent pas mes yeux. Tu touches mon épaule, je te rejette. Il faut que je me lève, que je m'éloigne de toi. Il ne faut pas que tu voies ce qui est en train de m'arriver.

Après quelques bouffées de nicotine, mes jambes acceptent de me porter jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je fume agrippé au rebord. Ça va aller, respire. Chut... Respire juste. Mon dos est couvert de sueur, tu viens y appuyer ta tête. Non. Je n’ai pas envie. Tu m'enlaces. Mais Bastien. Non.

\- Mais lâche moi !

Je te repousse, tu balbuties un "pardon" et tu te réfugie sur le lit comme une petite chose blessée. Tu ne peux pas être fort une minute ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu sois sensible maintenant ? Je te fixe un moment, le regard intense et la bouche qui tremble. Quand je finis ma cigarette, j'observe le bout rougeoyant. Je pense à ton dos. J'ai envie de me brûler le cœur et les poignets. J'écrase le mégot dans le cendrier, je commence à me rhabiller.

\- Je te ramène chez toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux être seul.

\- Mais...

\- Soit je te ramène, soit tu rentres en bus. Dépêche-toi.

Tu es effrayé, ça me met encore plus en colère. Je te balance ton pull, j'ai envie de te faire mal pour évacuer ma colère. Voilà, c'est moi, je fais des crises. Je panique, je m'énerve, je deviens violent. Maintenant je te secoue, je ne te laisse pas te rhabiller et partir, je te secoue et j'ai peur de te passer à tabac, je l'ai déjà fait à d’autres et j'ai si peur de te faire du mal. Je t'en fais déjà. Ne me laisse pas faire. Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas. Pardonne-moi sans que je ne m'excuse, aime-moi.

Tu tiens fort mes bras, tu ne veux pas lâcher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me calme, j'arrive à me détacher et à aller me foutre sous la douche. J'ai envie de me noyer.

Je finis par ressortir, calmé. Je traverse ma chambre en peignoir, il n'y a plus ni toi ni tes affaires. Tu es assis sur le canapé du salon avec ton sac et ton manteau, prêt à partir, l'air très malheureux. Tu t'excuses quand j'entre dans la pièce, un flot de panique. Je lève la main. Tais-toi. Je viens me planter devant toi. Je ne veux pas que tu aies de raisons d'avoir peur de moi, mais c'est déjà trop tard.

\- C'était moi. Moi en crise. Ça arrive. Il n'y a rien à faire. Ça passe.

Mes mots sont maladroits mais je n'en ai pas d'autres. Je m'agenouille lentement comme on approche un animal sauvage, sans savoir au fond lequel cherche à apprivoiser l'autre. Je défais tes chaussures, tu ne dis rien. J'embrasse ton genou.

\- Reste...

Tu hoches la tête. On s'enlace sur le canapé jusqu'à que nos deux corps cessent complètement de trembler. On s'équilibre, peut-être.

" Click "

Tu redresses la tête, étonné. On est dans ma chambre chez mes parents, tu es en train de manger un pain au chocolat en regardant des dessins animés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te prends en photo.

\- J'aime pas ça.

Je sais. Tu ne t'aimes pas. Tu ne te plais pas, malgré tout ce que je murmure quand on fait l'amour, et le reste du temps aussi. Je pose l'appareil sur l'accoudoir, m'appuie contre toi avec la main entre tes cuisses.

\- Tu es beau.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Tu crois que je mens ?

\- Juste que tu n'as pas de goût.

Je fronce les sourcils. Hey. Je te tourne vers moi, tu me fourres la fin de ton pain au chocolat dans la bouche. Tu ris. Mon cœur.

" Click "

Tu fronces les sourcils, tiques, soupires un " Arrête... ". Tu es en train de te déshabiller, j'ai envie de prendre un bain. J'adore quand on prend des bains tous les deux, surtout avec ce froid glacial malgré le début du printemps. Te laver les cheveux, t'éclabousser et les caresses que tu oses dans l'eau chaude. Je regarde la photo avant de reposer l'appareil. Tu es beau dessus, en train de te débarrasser de ton pull, l'air vaguement rêveur. Je pose l'appareil, me déshabille aussi. On se glisse dans l'eau, tu te mets derrière moi et me frotte le dos. Je lie nos doigts sur mon ventre.

\- Tu te sens bien avec moi.

Tu t'arrêtes, embrasses ma nuque et te serres contre moi.

\- Oui.

Je caresse l'intérieur de ton bras, l'air songeur. Tu n'as pas d'autres cicatrices. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens exactement, mais je t'ai sorti de ta solitude. Je t'ai donné quelque chose, qui était peut-être différent de ce dont tu avais réellement besoin, mais qui t'a fait du bien et que peut être... Tu n'effaceras jamais. J'espère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

Tu m'embrasses derrière l'oreille, me serres des deux bras. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens chez moi, à cet instant ? Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Je pense que tu es très beau... A l'intérieur. Et que ça ressort par tes yeux. Que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont très beaux.

\- Est ce que tu m'aimes ?

Tu me tires légèrement pour que je me retourne, que je te regarde. Tu as confiance, ça se sent dans la façon dont tu m'embrasses, les mains autour de mon cou. Tu me regardes avec tes yeux météorites.

\- Je t'aime.

" Click "

\- Arrête, s'il te plait.

Tu as la voix plaintive, le corps très rose dans la serviette blanche. Je regarde l'écran de mon appareil. Ton corps nu, en train de te sécher les cheveux. Je te souris.

\- C'est pour les regarder, les nuits sans toi.

" Click "

\- Eli. S'il te plait. Arrête, je n’aime pas ça.

\- Mais tu es beau.

\- Ça me met mal à l'aise.

J'insiste, tu recules. Je force le passage, tu boudes. Tu es triste, mais je préfère penser que tu boudes.

" Click "

Tu ne dis plus rien. La photo n'est pas jolie, tu as l'air triste et agacé, dessus. Je range l'appareil un moment. On est sortis se balader, voir la mer. On a enlevé nos chaussures malgré le froid, tu cries en mettant les pieds dans l'eau, je ris puis je crie aussi. Je te réchauffe dans la voiture, j'ai encore un peu de mal à te laisser me toucher. J'aime ton odeur mêlée à celle du cuir et de la mer. Je te fais crier, t'es beau avec tes yeux clos et ton ventre blanc.

" Click "

Tu te mets à pleurer. De frustration, d'amertume. Tu pleures et tu me cries dessus que tu me détestes, que tu m'as dit d'arrêter, que tu l'as dit toute la journée, pourquoi je fais ça, pourquoi je te fais ça ? Je repose l'appareil mais c'est trop tard, tu es prostré, tu ne veux pas m'approcher, tu es tellement en colère et triste et tu pleures et tu m'en veux je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça. Je voulais juste

\- Je voulais juste que tu te trouves beau...

\- Mais je ne suis PAS beau !

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je m'approche, je t'enveloppe. Tu me repousses et je reviens encore, lentement, jusqu'à t'avoir dans mes bras.

\- Je te trouve beau... Je voulais que tu le voies. Que tu te regardes avec mes yeux.

Je te parle tout bas un très long moment. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi, j'ai peur que tu restes fâché trop longtemps. Je te ramène quand même, on ne parle pas dans la voiture, mais quand  je m'arrête devant chez toi tu ne sors pas. Tu attends après moi. Que je répare.

\- Je voudrais que tu aies plus confiance en toi. Que tu sois plus heureux. Que tu t'aimes...

\- Je sais.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

\- D'accord.

\- Je suis désolé.

Tu hoches la tête, les mains serrées entre tes cuisses. Tu soupires. Murmures :

\- Merci d'avoir voulu faire ça.

Ma colombe météorite. Mon labyrinthe. Je te caresse la joue en silence. J'ai encore peur de te laisser descendre. Mon cœur est détruit depuis des années, mais tu fais résonner la vie entre les morceaux tordus. Tu es en train de me changer, Bastien. Tu es en train de tout changer. Ça me fait très peur et je réagis trop souvent mal, mais sache que tu me rends heureux, sache que tu me sauves, que tu me donne une raison de rester. Je t'aime, je t'aime immensément, terriblement.

Je ne te dis rien de tout ça. Je te caresse la joue en silence, incapable de te laisser partir. Tu finis par poser ta main sur la mienne.

\- Tu as l'air triste.

Je t'attire à moi sans répondre, on s'embrasse. Je te berce. Je suis un peu triste, oui. Mais j'ai de l'espoir.

\- J'ai hâte que l'on ait notre restaurant-librairie. Toi et moi, loin d'ici. Où est-ce que tu voudrais aller ?

\- Au Canada. On fera des livraisons en traineaux.

Ça me fait rire. On s'embrasse encore, tu pars. On continue cahin-caha, on s'agrippe et on se rate parfois, on se blesse mais on s'en sort et toute la fumée qui encombrait ma tête a été remplacée par l'odeur de ta peau.

Tu as eu quinze ans. Je vais sur mes vingt-cinq. Tu es dans la salle de bain, assis tout habillé sur le bord de la baignoire. Je t'ai mis de la mousse à raser sur le visage. Je regarde tes mains sur le rebord blanc, je me dis que je les aime, tes mains. Tu fermes les yeux, le robinet goutte. Le bruit résonne dans le silence, je l’entends taper dans ma tête. Se répéter à l'infini quelque part où il n'y a plus rien. Tu as tout effacé, libéré... Le moindre bruit annexe résonne pendant des heures.

Je pense à toutes ces choses qui créent le vide dans ma tête, je pense à toi. Le rasoir est dans ma main, la lame sur ta peau.

Je dérape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il dérape...
> 
> La suite demain; le sens de cette dernière phrase dans deux jours.
> 
> Leo.


	10. Isaac et Elliott, partie cinq.

**Isaac**

Elliott vient passer la nuit chez moi. Il regarde les photos accrochées au mur, les peluches en tas sur le fauteuil, les livres innombrables, comme il n’avait pas osé le faire la fois précédente. En chaussettes, j’ai monté le chauffage avant qu’il n’arrive. En t-shirt, son sac posé au pied de mon lit. Il passe d’un mur à l’autre, d’une bibliothèque à l’autre, pose parfois des questions. J’explique, je raconte les histoires et parfois je me tais parce que les mots seraient de trop. C’est moi, sur les murs, dans les romans, le long des draps. La cuisine transformée en bureau, frigo vide et trois boites de conserves au milieu de mes crayons.

Il s’assoit sur le bord de la baignoire, comme s’il était épuisé d’un seul coup. Je me pose à côté de lui, il soulève ma bouteille de parfum, la porte à son nez pour la sentir. Je touche son dos.

\- Tu voudras prendre un bain ?

Sourire, regard en arrière vers l’émail puis mon visage, évitant les yeux.

\- C’est gentil, ça ira.

\- Tu pourrais. Je mettrais des bougies, de la mousse. De la musique. Tu serais bien.

Je ne dis pas que je ne le regarderais pas : Je le regarderais. J’ai tellement envie de le regarder, je le ferais. Je crois qu’il me laisserait voir. Le voir. Je répète « tu pourrais » et il secoue la tête.

\- Non, je ne pourrais pas. Mais c’est gentil. Une douche, j’aimerais bien. Tout à l’heure.

Il prépare le diner dans ma cuisine. Je le regarde faire, enfoncé dans le fauteuil que j’ai trainé là. Roulé en boule les pieds sur le bord et les bras autour des jambes. Je regarde ses chaussettes. Je regarde ses jambes. Je regarde ses fesses et ses hanches, la façon dont il bouge au rythme de la musique. J’ai l’impression qu’elle ralentit, qu’elle épaissit comme si je pouvais en voir le son, ruban de chaleur dans l’air. C’est l’alcool que j’ai bu avant qu’il ne vienne, ma tête lourde. C’est la faim qui me tient entre ses tenailles. C’est le désir, l’envie de pleurer. C’est le manque d’amour, la solitude.

\- T’es beau…

Il secoue la tête, il ne me regarde même pas. Tu n’es pas beau comme le reste du monde alors tu n’es pas beau pour le reste du monde. Mais Samuel, il ne te le disait pas que t’étais beau ? Ton premier amoureux, quand t’avais quatorze ans, il ne te le disait pas ?

\- Si, t’es beau.

\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu le penses.

\- Tu me crois ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pas trop. J’essaye.

Non, tu n’y crois pas. Tu peux croire que je te trouve beau, à la limite, mais c’est que je vois mal, c’est que j’étale ta beauté intérieure sur ton corps et même sur celle-là, je suis partial. Sourire par-dessus ton épaule, tu retournes au multi-cuiseur. Je me lève, fouille dans le frigo presque vide.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Il y a du jus de fruit ?

Ouais. J’en ai acheté pour toi alors que j’ai envie de te souler, j’ai envie que tu te sentes lourd et vacillant, que tu te tiennes à moi. Que tes lèvres soient moites et brouillonnes, que ton corps soit comme un grand poumon se remplissant d’air, qu’il s’ouvre, qu’il enfle, qu’il coule sur mes mains. Je voudrais t’entendre rire sans raison et te donner envie de moi, les mains sur tes poignets. Une envie irrépressible de presser ton corps à mon corps et d’oublier. De tout oublier…

\- Oui. Tu ne veux rien d’autre ?

\- Je ne bois pas.

\- Jamais ?

\- Pas depuis presque un an.

\- Il s’est passé quoi, il y a presque un an ?

Tu dresses des assiettes. Qu’est-ce que tu fous à être libraire, tu devrais tenir un restaurant. Ça sent tellement bon. Tu verses du jus de fruits, t’assois à côté de moi.

\- Rien. C’était le 1er janvier, j’ai pris une bonne résolution.

\- Tu buvais beaucoup ?

\- Non. Mais quand je buvais, j’étais très malheureux. Je faisais des crises d’angoisse. Je ne sais pas si c’était parce que je pensais à des choses tristes ou parce que ça se mélangeait à mes anti-dépresseurs et… Mais bref. Et je buvais quand même, parce que…

Il hausse les épaules. Je l’entends sur sa langue, pourquoi tu bois toi, exactement ? Mais il ne le demande pas. Il secoue la tête, je bois du jus de fruit. J’ai mal au ventre, je n’ai pas envie de manger. Je reste un long moment avec ma fourchette pleine à la main sans l’amener à ma bouche, il demande :

\- Tu n’as pas faim ?

Et après, la main sur ma jambe, la voix douce et triste, j’aurais voulu que tu me trouves assez fort pour t’accrocher à moi mais c’était perdu d’avance, il dit :

\- Mange, s’il te plait.

Je mange. C’est délicieux. La moitié de mon assiette, puis je picore le reste petit à petit, pendant qu’il fait la vaisselle à ma place, que l’on retourne à ma chambre. Tout d’un coup, je ne pourrais pas.

\- Je peux aller prendre une douche ?

\- Ouais. Je t’ai sorti un peignoir.

Il hoche la tête, remercie. Sors son pyjama de son sac, le pose sur mon lit. Je l’étale sur la couette pour le regarder. Pantalon de jogging en coton et t-shirt à manches longues, comme un petit garçon. Je serre le tissu gris dans ma paume, il est doux, élastique.

\- Je n’ai pas de pyjama, moi.

\- Tu dors nu ?

Si j’avais moins mal au ventre je lui répondrais sûrement que oui, je voudrais savoir ce qu’il ferait de ça. S’il aurait envie de voir, de savoir. Je voudrais qu’il ait envie mais il ne ferait que détourner la tête, sourire gêné. Sans que rien n’arrive, je voudrais savoir qu’il y pense. Etre dans sa tête, moi tout entier.

\- En général. Mais pas ce soir, ne t’inquiète pas.

\- Je ne m’inquiète pas.

Il laisse le pyjama là. Je l’accompagne à la salle de bains, lui montre n’importe quoi, mon gel douche, les serviettes et le peignoir en évidence sur le tabouret. Je n’ai pas envie de le laisser. Ce n’est pas que je ne veuille rester là pendant qu’il prend sa douche, c’est que je ne me sens pas d’être brusquement tout seul.

Je n’ai jamais envie d’être tout seul. Absolument jamais. Je n’ai jamais pas envie de parler, pas envie de voir des gens. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Je crève de solitude alors après avoir fermé la porte, je me laisse glisser contre, j’écoute le bruit de la douche. Il a mis de la musique sur son téléphone, je crie « CHANTE » à travers la cloison et ça le fait rire. J’arrive à me lever, j’ai envie d’une cigarette mais je ne veux pas qu’il sente l’odeur sur moi, je ne veux pas le toucher avec des mains qui sentent le tabac froid. Je fouille dans mon dressing ce que je peux porter en guise de pyjama, sors un tee-shirt blanc, le porte jusqu’au lit. Je regarde le sien étalé, je me couche contre. Je respire son odeur mais il ne sent que la lessive. Il ne l’a pas encore porté.

J’écoute la musique et la douche, j’essaye d’entendre sa voix. Je ferme les yeux la joue contre son tee-shirt et je m’endors un moment. Quand je me réveille iI se tient devant moi, enroulé dans mon peignoir. Il est magnifique. Je me redresse, frotte mon visage.

\- Hey…

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Mmm… Viens…

Je me sens engourdi, encore dans un rêve. Je tends les mains, il s’approche, j’appuie mon visage contre son ventre et il ne dit rien. Met ses mains dans mes cheveux, j’ai envie de toucher sa peau mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal, je ne peux pas l’approcher de trop près, je ne peux pas l’aimer comme on aime les autres hommes, comme on aime leurs corps. Comme si j’allais le salir, comme si j’allais le blesser.

Je touche ses genoux, je les sens faibles et mon cœur avec. Il s’assoit à côté de moi, je regarde ses jambes, ses mollets, je regarde ses cuisses là où elles disparaissent dans le peignoir. Magnifiques. Si je mettais ma tête là, est-ce que mon cerveau disjoncterait ? Est-ce que je pourrais me noyer à l’eau qui goutte entre tes cuisses, à ton odeur, m’étouffer serré contre toi ?

Je regarde son ventre sous le tissu, je regarde sa taille marquée par la ceinture du peignoir, si creusée qu’on voudrait y garder les mains toujours, je regarde son torse par l’échancrure, je regarde son menton, sa bouche et ses yeux, qui me fixe depuis le début mais m’évitent au dernier moment.

Je me couche, pose la tête sur ses genoux. Ferme les yeux. Ses mains dans mes cheveux encore. Son soupir. Son corps chaud qu’il me laisse enlacer. Ses doigts sur mon visage, son murmure :

\- T’es très beau, toi.

Je reste là à recevoir mes caresses comme un enfant, un animal, comme ce que l’on voudra. Je redresse la tête, on se fixe, j’ai envie de pleurer de longs rideaux de larmes, comme on vide un trop plein, comme on s’apaise. Son regard, son visage, ses mains tout me donne envie de pleurer, infiniment, sur moi-même ou peu m’importe. Je me redresse sur un coude, toujours trop bas, je dis :

\- J’ai envie de t’embrasser.

\- Je sais.

Sa voix n’est qu’un murmure creux, intérieur, sombre.  Ni un désir ni une permission. Je m’approche de son visage, il regarde ailleurs. J’embrasse sa joue et je le sens, je sens l’intérieur de son corps pressé contre le mien, comme un réservoir d’eau et le clapotis à la surface, les vagues en lui, je les sens toutes quand il me serre, toutes ses larmes et ses peurs, ses désirs enfouis tout au fond là où il fait trop sombre. Il m’embrasse aussi, furtivement, ma joue, mon cou, je me blottis contre lui, ma nuque.

\- Tu veux prendre une douche aussi ?

\- Non. Demain.

\- Tu veux bien te tourner le temps que je mette mon pyjama ?

Je hoche la tête, me défais de lui, m’allonge tourné vers le mur. J’écoute le frottement des tissus, le peignoir qu’il retire. Je peux voir son corps nu dans ma tête, je peux le voir entièrement mais je n’ai pas envie de me retourner, je préfère les sons et les sensations en moi. Je dis quand même et ma voix est rauque, tremblante :

\- Je ne regarde pas.

\- Je sais.

Peut-être qu’il me fixe, peut-être qu’il a confiance. Les deux. Je sens son regard sur mon dos et je sais qu’il a confiance en moi alors, les deux.

\- Tu te mets en pyjama, toi aussi ?

\- Ouais.

Je me redresse, tourné vers le mur. Retire mon pull, envoie balader mon t-shirt. Défais les boutons de mon jean, demande :

\- Elliott ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu me regardes, toi ?

Il a fini de s’habiller, il n’y a plus de bruits depuis un moment. Je perçois le sang monté à ses joues, je l’entends dans le murmure réchauffé de sa voix quand il dit :

\- Oui.

Je descends mon jean sur mes fesses dans le mouvement le plus équivoque que je peux, ça le fait rire et la tension éclate en bulles de savon, le genre à laisser des traces poisseuses sur la peau. Je me retourne pour le regarder par-dessus mon épaule, il a le visage rose, le corps gris clair et doux, il est magnifique. J’envoie bouler chaussettes et jean, enfile le t-shirt que j’avais sorti, me relève.

\- Je vais éteindre, tu te glisses sous la couette ?

Je fais le tour de l’appartement, éteins les lumières, donne un coup de verrou supplémentaire à la porte et reviens. Elliott est assis, la couette remontée jusqu’à la taille, appuyé sur les coudes et j’ai une brusque, violente montée d’adrénaline, de désir. J’ai envie de lui, envie de secouer mon cœur à le faire vibrer et de me remplir la bouche de son odeur, du goût de sa peau.

Je n’avais jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu’un comme lui. Quelqu’un qui n’avait pas fait ce qu’il fallait, qui ne m’avait pas fait boire ni excité d’aucune manière, quelqu’un qui s’était contenté de se tenir là et de me regarder, de me

Comprendre.

Je me glisse à côté de lui. Il fait comme une vibration sur mes émotions, comme si j’étais inlassablement tiré de la noyade, que je me mettais à respirer. Silencieux. Calme. Seulement le bruit de mon souffle. Il s’allonge, je me terre dans ses bras, le visage contre son t-shirt. Je le respire. Je me rends compte que c’était tout ce que je voulais, depuis le début je voulais le toucher, le sentir, je voulais être contre lui, serré à en avoir l’impression que mes morceaux de cœur en vrille se mettraient à coïncider, à ne plus faire de bruit.

On parle tout bas, par mots détachés aux sens multiples. Des secrets très durs, mouillé à la sueur le long de nos flancs pour les amollir. Il me caresse les cheveux, ma cheville est bloquée entre ses genoux, mes mains sur sa taille, sous son tee-shirt. Sur sa peau trop douce, trop pâle, qui a oublié de se gorger de soleil et de caresses. Qui n’a laissé personne s’approcher, pas assez en confiance.

Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

Il se tourne sur le côté, je m’endors le bras passé autour de sa taille, le visage appuyé contre son dos. Au réveil, son t-shirt est mouillé de sueur à l’endroit où mon visage est resté, je me demande un instant si ce sont mes larmes avant de replonger. Je le sens quitter le lit, j’essaye de le retenir mais je suis trop fatigué, mes mains glissent dans l’air. Reviens…

Je suis incapable de me lever. Epuisé comme sous la mer, marée noire au-dessus de moi. J’ai dormi si fort, profondément à en voir des lumières blanches, à accéder à un nouveau niveau de connaissance. Je ressens Elliott dans l’appartement, la sensation de brûlure dans ses doigts quand il se verse un thé, le goût salé au fond de sa gorge d’avoir envie de pleurer d’une tristesse ancienne. Je ressens ses silences et ses pas feutrés, revenir jusqu’à moi et son murmure sans me toucher, si proche que son souffle m’effleure :

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Nnn…

Mais je n’y arrive pas. La volonté de repousser mon visage du matelas… Rien. J’essaye, je pousse de toutes mes forces, mon dos bouge à peine, la sueur gèle ou s’enflamme, je retombe. La porte claque, je respire d’un seul coup, trébuche en sortant du lit. Elliott est parti. Est-ce que c’est trop tard ?

Je pourrais encore te rattraper. Ce n’est pas que je veuille te garder pour moi, c’est que j’ai peur de là où tu vas. Peur que tu y sois seul, que tu y sois en souffrance. J’ai peur que tu disparaisses et que tu me laisses et je voudrais

Que tu veuilles les mêmes choses que moi.

Tu n’as rien laissé, rien oublié. Il ne reste qu’une tasse de thé vide dans l’évier, l’empreinte de ta bouche quelque part, sans même une trace, rien qu’un souvenir, un interdit. Et ton odeur partout, ton odeur sur mes mains et dans mes draps, légère, merveilleuse, à la respirer trop fort je l’aurais bientôt fait disparaitre.

Qu’est-ce qu’on fout, est-ce que tu le sais même toi-même ? Qu’est-ce qu’on est en train de faire, où est-ce que ça va nous mener ? Est-ce que tu vois un paysage quand tu regardes devant toi, même lointain et caché par la brume, ou est-ce que tu ne vois rien ? Je vois tellement de choses, moi. Oublie ce que tu sais, regarde réellement. Ouvre les yeux face à mon visage, face à mon paysage. Face à l’étendue de nos possibilités.

On serait si bien, mon ange, si tu voulais les mêmes choses que moi.

 

**Elliott.**

J’ai mal au cœur. Le vent du matin fait comme une poche de glace sur les bleus que j’ai à l’intérieur.

S’il y a des bleus c’est qu’il y a encore du sang. Là où il y a la douleur, il y a la vie.

Moi j’annihile toutes les sensations. Vivre comme si on était mort.

J’ai mal au cœur Samuel. J’ai tout le temps mal au cœur, à croire que je suis né avec un cœur en mauvais état. Bousculé, déboussolé, en souffrance permanente à ne jamais se sentir aimé. Peut-être que c’est une maladie des gens avec des parents qui craignent. Quand tu as manqué de l’amour de tes parents, tu passes ta vie à le chercher et quoi que l’on te donne, ce n’est jamais assez. Jamais suffisamment fort, profond, inconditionnel. Rien ne peut remplacer ce que tu n’as pas eu et tu cherches quand même, tu t’égratignes partout, à des amours qui ressemblent mais non. Qui blessent autant mais ça s’arrête là.

Même toi Samuel, même toi.

C’est peut-être ça. Le père d’Isaac, il est comme le mien. Isaac, il est comme moi. Il veut quelque chose qui n’existe pas, quelque chose qu’il n’aura jamais et il a beau le savoir, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de chercher. L’amour dont on l’a privé, qu’on lui a arraché des mains comme si on cassait chacune de ses phalanges au passage, cet amour qui n’est beau que dans sa tête et qui n’existe nulle part ailleurs,

Il le cherche, il a cru l’avoir trouvé chez moi.

J’ai voulu l’embrasser, tout à l’heure. J’ai regardé son visage incapable de se tirer du sommeil, il était absolument magnifique et j’ai eu envie de l’embrasser. J’ai eu envie de lui faire du bien et de lui faire du mal. Je voulais sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, la caresser ou la déchirer.

Il se rendra compte. Il me laissera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjà la moitié.
> 
> A demain.
> 
> Leo.


	11. Roman d'Isaac, chapitre six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli a dérapé.

Je crie. Je sens un truc tiède qui coule comme une grosse larme sur mon menton, dans mon cou.

\- Merde.

Je n'ose pas bouger. Le problème c'est que tu ne bouges pas non plus. Tu restes figé, le rasoir à la main, avec le sang qui me dévale le cou. Ça brule. Finalement tu attrapes le rouleau de papier toilette, en arrache un peu et me le colle sur le menton. Ça saigne fort.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Ça va...

Je n’aime juste pas le sang. Vraiment pas.

\- Merde.

Tu es tout pâle, debout devant moi. Il y a du sang sur le rasoir, dans ta main, je tiens le papier contre mon menton. Tu me plantes là, tu pars chercher la trousse à pharmacie. Je me sens comme un môme brusquement, un que l'on aurait laissé derrière, abandonné sur une aire d'autoroute. Tu es parti avec le rasoir et ça me fait peur. Tu étais pâle. Tu ne vas rien faire de stupide, dis ?

Tu reviens diffèrent, calmé, la trousse dans les mains. Tu désinfectes, me rase tout autour et colle un pansement.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas fait exprès.

Tu ne réponds rien. Je crois que tu n'es pas si sûr que tu n'as pas fait exprès. Je t’observe pendant que tu termines de me raser. Tu es si calme que c'est étrange, comme si tu contrôlais tout. Le pansement est plein de sang, tu le retires et le change. Avant, tu observes la plaie, comme fasciné. Je demande :

\- Je vais avoir une cicatrice ?

\- Je crois, oui.

Puis tu m'embrasses. Ça me fait mal d'ouvrir la bouche mais tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes. Il y a quelqu'un qui m'aime. Et la brulure sur mon menton devient une marque d'amour.

C'est une coupure au rasoir. Ça ne devrait pas être une blessure de la guerre que ton corps fait à la mort. Ni une lame que je garde en moi pour me battre près de toi.

Tu me ramènes chez moi. Je te laisse m'embrasser, brusquement puis longuement dans la voiture, malgré la lumière. On pourrait nous voir mais je me sens invincible. Je voudrais que tout le monde nous voie, que tout le monde sache.

Mais chez moi tout le monde s'en fout. Tout le monde se fout de tout. Même de Romain qui pleure dans son berceau, même de Maxence qui n'est toujours pas rentré. Mes parents se disputent dans la cuisine, ils crient. Tes parents à toi ne crient jamais. Si tu rentrais avec un pansement sur le visage, ils s'occuperaient de toi. Ils ne se moqueraient pas de toi le lendemain au petit déjeuner en demandant si tu sais te raser.

Je vais en cours. Je déteste tellement ça. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas non plus la fac, mais c'est différent. Je crois. Parce que tu ne les laisse pas t'écraser. Ils ne se moquent pas de toi, ils t'ignorent et je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de gamins comme moi qui te regardent avec de grands yeux admiratifs.

Mais il n'y a que moi que tu regardes, hein ?

\- T'as quoi, là ?

Est-ce que s’est censé être un secret ? Nous. J'ai peur que les gens ne comprennent pas.

\- C'est rien.

Mais j'ai besoin que quelqu'un sache. Ça me rend fébrile que personne ne sache. Si je n'exprime pas ma joie, elle va s'effacer, avalée par le reste.

\- En fait...

C'est comme si j'avais quelque chose sur le visage et ils plissent les yeux en cherchant à savoir ce que c'est ; une lumière ou une ombre…

\- C'est mon petit ami. Il m'a coupé en me rasant.

\- Ton petit ami ? Tu as un petit ami ?

Je hoche la tête ; Je dis que tu n'es pas dans notre lycée. Je ne dis pas grand-chose, juste assez pour qu'on me croit. Ça m'embête de mentir aux rares personnes que j'aime bien, mais si je disais la vérité ils pourraient tout gâcher.

Ce n’est pas mal. Toi et moi. Je le sais. Tes parents aussi, ils le savent. Ce n'est pas mal que tu sois adulte et que pas moi. Parce que je ne suis pas un enfant non plus, parce que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'aimes, je ne sais pas. Je le sens à l'intérieur de moi, rien qu'à la façon dont je n'ai pas mal, et quand tu me tiens la joue en m'embrassant.

Tu danses lentement, les yeux fermés, debout dans la chambre. Le soleil se couche déjà, tu es recouvert de rayons. Tu ressembles à une peinture. Ça fait six mois, c'est la fin de l'adrénaline des débuts, le début de la prise de conscience. Tu n'arrives plus à recouvrir mes autres sensations. La drogue quand tu m'embrasses est partie, il ne reste que ta réalité, son odeur violente que rien ne vient adoucir, du camphre, froid comme l'anesthésiant.

\- Bastien ?

Tu t'es assis sur le canapé à côté de moi. Tu recouvres mon visage avec tes mains, le découvre en repoussant mes cheveux en arrière. Tu fais souvent ça, comme si tu me voyais pour la première fois.

\- Tu es triste.

Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Tu m'embrasses, tu butes sur mon état sans le comprendre.

\- Ne sois pas triste sans rien dire.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non.

Tu deviens gentil. Tu n'es pas toujours gentil, tu te brusques toujours très vite. Mais là tu te pelotonnes à mes côtés, les deux mains dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu me montres ta chambre, demain ?

Je veux te montrer ma chambre depuis des mois, tu n'as jamais voulu mettre les pieds chez moi. L'excitation revient et recouvre ma tristesse. Tu m'agrippe, m'écrase un peu contre le canapé. Il y a toujours de la violence quand tu m'embrasses, tu bouscules toujours tout.

Tu me fais me sentir infini.

Tu me retrouves au lycée le lendemain, tu bouges avant que je ne n'arrive jusqu'à toi. On ne se rejoins quelques rues plus loin, tu es nerveux, tu fais cliqueter un moment ton briquet avant d'allumer ta cigarette.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de fumer.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Ta nervosité, tu me la transmets. Tu souffles la fumée vers mon visage, l'air un peu railleur, doux-amer.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je ne resterais pas assez longtemps pour avoir le cancer.

Tu as les yeux langoureux d'une colère sensuelle. Tu joues, c'est comme ça que tu gardes le contrôle. Tu ne resteras pas assez longtemps avec moi, ou en vie ? Tu n’as pas le droit de me dire ça, ni l'un ni l'autre. Tu n’as pas le droit.

\- J’aime pas quand tu m'embrasses et que tu sens la cigarette.

Vlan. Tu t'arrêtes, m'agrippe l'épaule pour que je me retourne et te regarde. Fais pas ça, je ne veux pas avoir peur de toi. Tu retires ta cigarette de ta bouche, tourne le bout rougeoyant vers ta paume. Je n'ose pas regarder, de toute façon quand tu me fixes, je ne peux pas détourner les yeux.

\- Arrête de m'embrasser, alors.

Tu écrases la cigarette dans ta paume, je suis glacé et j'ai envie de vomir. J'ai l'impression de sentir l'odeur de la chair brulée. Tu ouvres la main, le mégot écrasé tombe par terre. Tu n'as pas cillé. Tu me lâche, continue d'avancer. J'ai tellement honte, je te suis tête baissée, joues rouges et cette envie de vomir persistante.

On va chez moi, tu ne dis rien. Mercredi midi, il n'y a personne. Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai envie de me bâfrer de bonbons jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Je te montre ma chambre, tu regardes mes affaires. Le silence est tellement lourd mais je ne peux rien faire, les mots meurent sur mes lèvres avant de pouvoir éclore.

Tu ramasses un roman sur mon bureau, lis le résumé puis le laisse tomber par terre. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, démolir ma chambre ? Je n'ai plus de force, je me laisse tomber sur le lit, t'observe. Tu es comme un félin en cage, nerveux et langoureux à la fois. Tu vas me mettre en pièces avec tes griffes.

Ton regard coule sans t'arrêter nul part. Des posters aux peluches, des fringues au sol à mes crayons de couleur. Puis il se pose sur moi, tu penches la tête, m'observe de côté.

Te jettes sur moi.

Tu es comme la vague déferlante et je suis prisonnier du sable. Tes mains sur mes poignets et tes mollets sous mes chevilles. Je ne dirais rien, j'aurais pas peur. Je ne me défendrais pas de t'aimer. J'ai l'impression de ne plus habiter mon corps, de le regarder du dessus. Alors j'ai le vertige. Je tremble, tu trembles avec. Tu laisses aller mes membres, cache mon visage entièrement dans tes mains. Je ne te vois plus, je sens la douceur de ta peau contre mes joues. Tu trembles un peu, je t'enlace.

\- Parfois... Je voudrais que tu disparaisses.

Ta tête sur mon cœur, tes mains qui m'étouffent mais me laisse voir le ciel. Tu es prostré.

\- Parce que tout ce que tu me fais, je ne le supporte pas.

Tes mains coulent et me découvrent. Paumes ouvertes vers le ciel, les doigts minces et recroquevillés. Tu as froid, je dois te tirer sous la couette, me débattre avec ton corps roide pour le déshabiller. Tu m'agrippes à un moment, je crie :

\- Je ne vais pas disparaitre !

Tu lâches, tu reviens après, plus doux. Je suis contre toi, je respire ton odeur sèche et parfumée comme de la paille prête à s'embraser. Tu murmures :

\- Moi, si.

Puis on s'embrasse au désespoir, on fait l'amour assorti.

Je cuisine, après. Tu fumes dans la cuisine, pensif. Rêveur, peut-être. Un rond de fumée vers le plafond puis tu écrases ta cigarette sur le bord de ton assiette encore vide, te lèves et me prends dans tes bras, mon dos contre ton ventre et ta tête sur mon épaule.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Tu frottes ton visage dans mon dos, recroquevillé pour être à ma hauteur.

\- Si. Ça peut aller. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

\- Des spaghettis.

\- Super.

Tu restes là longtemps. Je regarde tes mains, ta paume avec la brûlure. Il me faut des montagnes de courage pour demander :

\- Ça fait mal ?

\- Un peu.

Et des précipices pour ajouter :

\- Est-ce que je peux te soigner ?

\- Si tu veux.

Tu as la voix sourde, d'une colère sans direction qui ne fait que flotter dans ton ventre. Je te soigne, colle un pansement dans ta paume. Puis on mange mais c'est différent, plus léger même si tu ne souris pas. Ça reviendra.

Ensuite on s'allonge dans mon lit. Tu joues avec mes peluches et ma peau, je ne fais que te regarder. Tu effleures ma cicatrice au menton, te penches pour l'embrasser. J'ai besoin de te parler, quand j'ai le cœur plein il oscille, quand il se renverse je me noie dans sa lave sirupeuse à l'odeur d'essence.

\- J'ai dit que c'était mon petit ami qui l'avait fait.

\- Tu as parlé de moi à tes parents ?

\- Non. Au lycée.

Tu m'observes, tu attends la suite. J'ai une boule dans le ventre, j'ai toujours peur de ne pas avoir fait les choses correctement.

\- J'ai juste dit que j'avais un petit ami. Qu’il n’était pas au lycée. J'ai pas dit ton nom, j'ai pas dit ton âge.

Tes doigts secs sur ma nuque. Doux aussi. Chauds. Il fait tiède, ton odeur flotte tout autour de moi. Sauce tomate, sexe, cigarette. Gel douche au pin et Le Mâle de Gaultier. Sueur et lessive à la lavande. Si je craquais une allumette, ton odeur s'enflammerait et laisserait la trace indélébile d'une fumée d'or. Le genre que l'on inhale, qui fait planer.

\- Est ce que ça te dérange, mon âge ?

Je n’ai jamais vu ton âge. J'ai vu les poils noirs et dorés sur tes joues mal rasées, j'ai vu tes yeux verts avec une pointe de jaune citron. J'ai vu ton corps délié et marqué et noueux, les milliers de livres que tu lis, la façon que tu as de chercher tes mots. J'ai vu la façon dont tu m'as vu.

\- Même si tu avais, si on avait le même âge, on devrait se cacher parce qu'on est deux garçons.

\- Ne pas pouvoir le dire, c'est la seule chose qui te dérange ?

\- Oui.

Tu as la voix si basse encore, les yeux plantés dans les miens, les doigts stables mais le ventre tremblant. Je le sais, j'ai les mains dessus.

\- Tu ne penses pas que quand j'ai su ton âge, j'aurais dû partir ? Tu ne penses pas que c'était mal ?

Je crois que je ne t'avais jamais vu avoir honte. Je serre ton ventre. Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça.

\- Ce n'était pas mal. Tu m'aimes. Tu m'aimes ?

Tu hoches la tête, je te rapproche de moi. Qu'est ce qui peut bien me faire croire que l'amour suffit, qu'il justifie ? Il y a des trucs, personne ne pourra jamais les étaler comme des équations et les résoudre avec un crayon, des cases des explications de texte. Que tu m'aimes et que ce soit bien, que ça me fasse mal mais que ce soit bien quand même, même moi je ne peux pas... Le bien et le mal, ce n’est peut-être pas pour nous.

\- Alors ce n'est pas mal.

On s'endort presque. Tu dois sortir par le jardin et ma porte-fenêtre après, parce que mon père est rentré. Je te sens sourire quand tu m'embrasses, baiser volé. Et même quand ça crie sur moi après, je pense à ce sourire, je le laisse me brûler sans me faire de mal, mes pensées noires en combustible. Il y a tes empreintes digitales dans les lambeaux noirs qui s'envolent vers le ciel.

C'est l'été. Tu m'emmènes à la mer, on marche sous cet insupportable soleil, sur les aiguilles de pin sèches pour atteindre les calanques. Je me laisse tomber sur les galets, je t'observe te déshabiller. Tu te mets complètement nu, je rougis.

\- Eli...

\- Quoi ?

Je ne réponds pas, tu imites mon ton languide.

\- Bastien... Quoi ? Tu viens te baigner ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Pas tout nu...

\- Gamin.

Tu m'ignores, tu cours dans les vagues. T'es tellement libre, t'es tellement beau, tu hurles tout l'air de tes poumons parce que tu es fou. Quand tu reviens vers moi, assis en short et t-shirt sur le bord des vagues, tu as ce truc différent dans l'œil que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Tu me soulèves brusquement, tire mon short.

\- Déshabille toi. Je veux que tu te baignes avec moi.

Tu es un enfant-lion, tu mords quand on te résiste. Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas me mettre à nu ici, je ne suis pas toi. Je refuse, tu me déshabilles quand même. Je n'arrive pas à repousser tes mains et la peur prend comme un feu de bois sec. Je crie, je crie et tu n'arrêtes pas, tu me jettes dans l'eau habillé et brusquement ça se brise dans ton œil.

Comme quand tu avais le rasoir à la main, ça dérape. Ça ne dure que quelques instants mais ce moment où tu es debout, nu devant moi, les pupilles comme des trous noirs, semble infini.

Tu te refermes comme une huitre. Tu es une huitre. Remplie de nacre et parfois, ta douleur éclabousse en perles ratées qui me rentrent dans la peau. Un jour je t'ouvrirais en grand.

Ça se mélange en moi, mes fringues mouillées, ta violence et ton silence, pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais que tu m'aimes, pourquoi tu me rends si triste, si heureux mais si triste parfois, tu es épuisant, éprouvant, tu me fais vibrer et quand tu m'approches, je hurle.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Tu ne bouges pas. Tu as tout gâché, j'ai besoin d'être rassuré mais pas par toi, par personne d'autre. Je me mets à pleurer, tu t'approches à nouveau et je me recroqueville.

\- Ne me touche pas...

Tu t'accroupis, je suis assis dans l'eau et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est collante et glacée. Je renifle. Je voudrais ne pas avoir peur, je voudrais être dans tes bras. Tu demandes très bas, très calme, rassurant :

\- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

\- Oui.

Tu recules, te rhabilles. Tes fringues collent à ta peau, les miennes dégoulinent quand je sors. Je reste à distance, ignore ta main quand tu me la tends. Tu la fourres dans ta poche, tu as ce léger sourire trop bien imité figé sur le visage.

Tu me ramènes jusqu'à chez moi. Je te vois batailler pour ne pas m'empêcher de sortir. Tu ne diras pas que tu es désolé, tu préfères attendre que je te dise que ce n'est pas grave.

Je t'aime et c'est la première fois que je te déteste aussi.

\- Tu voudras y retourner ?

\- Non.

\- Tu voudras me revoir ?

Tu me donnes mal au ventre à dire ça. Tes mains sont serrées sur le volant, je murmure :

\- Demain ?

Tu as les jointures blanches, tu ne me regarde pas. Je continue, tout bas. On a conduit longtemps sans se parler, je n’ai pas envie qu'on se sépare fâchés.

\- Je peux dormir chez toi demain soir ?

Ça va faire des histoires chez moi, mais mes parents ne peuvent rien faire. Ils ignorent ton existence et je ne leur dirais jamais. Parce que j'aime tellement ma mère malgré tout, et ce qu'elle pourrait dire à ton encontre me rendrait malade.

\- Je vais à Aix demain.

\- Tu m'y emmènes ?

Je te vois hésiter, ça me rend triste. Tu veux bien me revoir, toi ? Mais tu hoches lentement la tête.

Je sors de la voiture sans un baiser. Je m'endors sans un message. Le lendemain tu dis que tu viendras me chercher au skate park à quinze heures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain.
> 
> Leo.


	12. Isaac et Elliott, partie six.

**Isaac.**

 

Je me réveille des heures plus tard, quand la vague se retire et me laisse allongé sur le sable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu un orgasme qui a duré trois heures. Qui me portait continuellement, chaud et lumineux, épuisant. J'ai l'écho dans la tête de la musique de ses mots. Les impressions fantômes de sa lumière crue derrière mes paupières. Je dérive. Tout était vrai et semblait vrai quand tout était impossible. Je suis comme en un livre qui n'existe pas. Je sens le point de rupture comme le craquement du verre. Elliott… Ton corps comme s'il était toujours là, ta chair pleine à craquer entre mes bras, j'ai peur du vide, j'ai encore le parfum de ton cou sur la bouche.

Mon immense amour passé à l'épreuve de la réalité. Je t'ai porté dans mon ventre pour te faire pourrir et mourir là, que jamais tu ne gouttes à la lumière du jour. Mais tu n'es pas en cendres Je ne suis plus en larmes Mon cœur sans chaînes palpite incontrôlable J'ai peur quand je ne le sens plus serré comme je t'ai serré toute une nuit entre mes bras / et tu as dit des choses / ivres et fabuleuses / tu m'as dit des mots / d'amour fou en serrant mes doigts sans parler, comme si tes paumes débordaient de mot dont tes regards seraient la ponctuation.

Je ne veux pas redescendre. Ne me laisse pas.

Je fume des cigarettes pour me rappeler l'effet que ça fait d'avoir la tête sur ton ventre et tes bras autour de moi. Je mange des chips au paprika qui brûlent les coins de ma bouche pour imaginer comment ce serait de t’embrasser. Je laisse ma tête partir en arrière jusqu'à voir le monde à l'envers pour me rappeler

Tout. Et quand j'écris je sens sous mes doigts les souvenirs morcelés / Anges et démons bons et mauvais / Mes mains Sur ta peau. Ce qui est écrit n'est plus à écrire, ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire Si je réduis l'infini à cette nuit

Tu n'es jamais parti.

Je me réveille à nouveau dans l’après-midi. J’ai mal à la tête mais mon ordinateur est ouvert au bout du lit, trois pages écrites. Je n’ose pas encore les relire, la probabilité que ça n’ait aucun sens est trop grande. Quoique. Le roman qui m’a fait connaitre a été écrit à 75% sous l’influence du désespoir et du martini. Je relirai ce soir.

Je n’attends pas le soir. Je sors la bouteille de jus de banane du frigo de la veille je m’en laisse couler sur le menton en la descendant. J’ai envie d’écrire.

Ce n’est pas la première fois que j’ai à nouveau envie d’écrire. J’y croyais, au début. A chaque nouveau sursaut je croyais être reparti. Ça ne durait pas. Et maintenant j’ai beau savoir, j’ai mal quand même.

Mais j’écris. Allongé dans mon lit, ordinateur sur le ventre, laissant YouTube se dévider dans le fond, j’écris. Des pages de plus. J’écris un de ces brouillons de pensées violentes et poisseuses dont je tire des paragraphes à aligner dans une histoire. J’ai fait ça vingt fois mais je sens le fil, celui d’une histoire, je le sens au milieu de la poussière, plus intense, plus brillant, je m’approche et je sais qu’à me tenir près, j’y arriverai,

Je le saisirais.

**-**

Quelques jours. J’ai la fièvre des mots, j’envoie des extraits exaltés à Elliott. Un soir, je me balade avec une vague connaissance le long de Notre Dame. Je suis mort de faim, cigarettes et hamburgers végétariens, j’ai envie qu’on me touche, qu’on m’embrasse et me baise et me remplisse pour que ça ne s’arrête pas. De l’essence, les shots qu’on a descendus, des étincelles ses lèvres, pour continuer d’écrire.

Mon portable vibre dans ma main, la tête de panda qui sert de nom de contact à Elliot apparait en haut. Une photo. Je l’ouvre en grand, j’oublie de la cacher dans le creux de ma main. J’oublie de respirer, de finir ma cigarette, de marcher. Je reste saisi. Noyé par l’essence que j’étais venu chercher.

Ton corps dans le miroir encore embué sur les bords. Une main devant toi qui tient ton téléphone portable, les yeux fixés sur l’écran. Une main dans le dos qui tient la serviette de bain qui ceint tes hanches.

Ventre rond et dur et l’ombre de l’aine qui me donne envie de mordre. Taille marquée à vouloir y accrocher un ruban de Noël. Torse luisant d’eau. Poils épars. Moues boudeuse, yeux sombres presque fermés. Les cheveux en arrière.

Tes mains potelées de bébé qui paraissent immense à tenir ce téléphone minuscule. Ton poignet que j’ai envie de serrer et la face interne de ton avant-bras que j’ai envie d’embrasser.

J’écrase ma cigarette contre une poubelle, il y a des cadenas accrochés au rebord métallique, les uns aux autres, des dates et des initiales écrites au blanco. L’amour… Je sauvegarde deux fois la photo avant de lire le message qui l’accompagne. Ton habituel ton plaintif et désabusé et triste. Tu te trouves moche.

Tu m’allumes et tu me dis que tu te trouves moche. Je voudrais que ce soit un jeu où je dois te décrire tout ce que je pense de toi et tout ce que je voudrais faire à ce corps humide au creux de ma main, jusqu’à te faire sourire, jusqu’à te faire céder, jusqu’à te faire grimper et grogner dans ton lit, me parler en retour, nous échauffer et nous faire rire, nous faire rêver à demain.

Mais ce n’est pas ça.

« Tu me réchauffes », je dis. « Tu es magnifique. J’ai envie de te faire des câlins. Toutes sortes de câlins ». Et puis tu ne réponds pas, alors c’est la pente descendante, la même répétitive stupide pente qui n’est qu’un résumé de mon incapacité à communiquer avec qui que ce soit,

Qui n’est qu’une preuve que je ne sais pas la jouer cool.

On descend dans le métro, lui et moi, pour rejoindre mon appartement. Pour baiser. Tu comprends ? Ce qui va se passer et ce que je voudrais qu’il se passe ? Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je ressens, est-ce que ça t’intéresse ? Je continue à t’envoyer des messages. Fais-moi un signe, je lui dirais de rentrer chez lui.

« Je voudrais que tu te voies comme je te vois » je dis, et d’autres trucs dans la même voie. « Je voudrais que tu saches que tu es beau. Pas seulement dans mes yeux et pas seulement parce que ton âme transparait sur ton corps quand je te regarde. Tu es beau. »

Toujours rien.

Alors je m’énerve. Dans ma tête je te dis toutes les phrases idiotes des mauvais romans d’amour. Je te demande pourquoi tu me fais subir ça. Je tends les lignes de mon drame personnel. Je m’en nourris. C’est de ça que je vis, pour combler la solitude, pour remplir la folie ou pour l’empêcher. Des drames comme les livres que j’écris.

Je l’embrasse contre la porte de mon immeuble, dans le hall d’entrée. Je mets la main sur sa ceinture, il me tire vers l’ascenseur. Non. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux, pas un lit, de la douceur, je veux le froid et le dur, ce qui fait mal. Dans le noir derrière la porte de mon appartement, je tiens ses poignets mais il les dégage, les croisent sur ma nuque.

Et sa bouche dans le noir, je repense à la photo. Son corps sous mes mains aveugles, c’est le tien.

Je cède. Je caresse ses bras jusqu’à la paume de ses mains, ses flancs, je pars à reculons jusqu’à ma chambre. Sa peau n’est pas aussi douce que la tienne. Je cherche pourtant, l’intérieur de ses bras, l’intérieur de ses cuisses, le plus tendre possible. Je touche et j’embrasse, je respire. C’est toi Elliot, c’est toi. C’est ton corps contre le mien, même s’il n’y ressemble pas. C’est ton corps parce que dans le noir complet, je ferme encore les yeux pour te voir derrière mes paupières.

Et moi qui voulait juste baiser, oublier, sentir ma tête partir pour parvenir à écrire, moi qui ne cherchait qu’une étincelle, l’essence est partout sur moi, partout dans ma bouche, lente, sirupeuse, dangereuse mais rien n’explose. Je fais l’amour comme il me semble ne l’avoir jamais fait.

Je te fais l’amour à des kilomètres de distance, à travers un autre corps comme un réceptacle, je te touche à travers lui et dans ton lit je suis sûr que tu le sens, de là où tu es, ton lit ou encore cette salle de bains, le reflet de ton corps à jamais imprimé dans la glace, tu me sens partout sur toi et en toi,

Les doigts sur tes mollets, derrière tes genoux. Les doigts sur tes hanches, tes flancs, tes épaules. Les doigts sur ta nuque, sur tes lèvres. Toi contre moi et moi contre un rêve. Je ne te sentirais pas plus si tu étais vraiment là. La réalité physique n’a pas d’importance, tu es dans ce qui compte, ma tête, mon cœur, mon âme, tout ce qui est métaphysique et qui pèse sur moi même sans remplir mes bras.

Je voudrais savoir le bruit que ça fait quand tu as un orgasme. Je voudrais l’entendre au moins une fois, ou que tu me racontes, tes sons et silences. Alors quand il jouit, je pense à ta voix, j’entends ta voix dire mon prénom, le dire encore et encore d’un ton qui se languit, je peux l’entendre tu sais, l’entendre vraiment.

Il caresse mon dos, ma nuque et ma joue, après. Lentement, en silence. On n’a pas parlé, on ne faisait que s’embrasser.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je n’ai pas l’habitude que tu…

\- Moi non plus.

Et encore, je voudrais lui dire. Quand je faisais l’amour avec la personne que j’aimais, il y a quelques années, je pleurais absolument à chaque fois. Après l’orgasme, je me sentais glisser et je finissais en larmes, rapides et incontrôlables. Mais toi, tu ne m’avais jamais vu tendre, tu ne m’avais jamais vu lâcher prise.

Je m’agrippe, je respire. Pleure pas. Ça va, pleure pas.

Je voudrais lui demander pardon, après. Pardon de t’avoir fait ça, de t’avoir utilisé même si tu n’en as pas conscience, c’est nul. Et toi Elliott, pardon de penser à toi comme ça alors que tu ne veux pas. Pardon de t’emmener avec moi.

Et toutes les fois où tu me remercies de t’aider, d’être là avec toi, de te soutenir et de te regarder comme je te regarde… Alors que je ne fais que te vouloir pour moi.

Alors que je ne suis qu’un monstre d’égoïsme.

 

**Elliott.**

J’ai ce truc dans le ventre, comme un serrement. Je le ressens dans le train en rentrant, en regardant l’homme assis en face de moi. Jambes écartées comme si ses couilles avaient besoin de prendre l’air. La jeune femme à côté de lui serre les genoux puis les desserrent brusquement, le repoussant dans son espace et il réajuste sa position, toujours avachi, hanches en avant et genoux ouverts. Sensuel accidentel, vulgaire et innocent. Tout ce que je déteste, tout ce que je désire.

Je répète à Isaac et à d’autres, aux réseaux sociaux et aux discussions avec mes collègues que j’aime les hommes massifs, tendres, les ours, grizzly et peluches. Gentils. Protecteurs. Larges cuisses autour desquelles enrouler mes bras. Torses poilus et parfum musqués. Draps moites et brulants, visages rouges et en sueur.

C’est une version superficielle de la réalité. Une qui ne prends pas en compte les désirs que je peux avoir au fond du ventre, ceux que je cache parce qu’ils font peur. Ce que je veux, c’est Samuel et pire encore, une version déformée où l’on a pris le pire en lui et on l’a amplifié. Je veux du froid, du vulgaire, du concentré, acide, dangereux, de la folie furieuse et aucune douceur. Doigts glacés, clavicules creusées, prends-moi jette-moi oublie-moi.

Que ça fasse mal, que ça secoue. Que ça me laisse tremblant mais conscient de chaque détail de mon corps. Mords l’arrière de mes cuisses que je me rappelle que cet endroit existe.

C’est toujours là en poussant la porte de l’appartement. Louna est affalée dans le canapé, je suis trop tendu pour m’installer près d’elle. J’ai des cordes emmêlées à la place du cerveau, je pense à l’inconnu du train, je pense à Isaac et à Samuel. Ça serre dans mon ventre et plus bas.

\- Ça va ?

\- Mmh. Froid.

Elle est épuisée, ne relève pas et se perd à nouveau dans le film qui passe. Il est tellement tard, j’en ai marre de rentrer chez moi à des heures pareilles. J’ai besoin de vacances. J’ai besoin de dormir. Je pose mes affaires, reste une dizaine de secondes devant le frigo ouvert. Les lasagnes que j’ai préparées hier ont été à moitié mangées et le reste est entouré dans du film plastique. Mais je n’ai pas faim.

Je vais prendre une douche.

J’aimerais qu’on ait une baignoire. Je suis glacé et rester une longue demi-heure dans de l’eau chaude, c’est exactement ce dont j’ai besoin. Immobile, de l’eau jusqu’au nez, en laissant mes pensées dériver autour de moi.

Mais quand l’eau chaude me tombe sur les épaules, si fort que j’en ai le souffle coupé un instant, tellement c’est fort. Dans mon ventre ça se tord encore plus fort et je ne pense plus qu’à ce corps, je ne sais plus à qui il appartient mais il est dénudé et il prend toute la place dans ma tête.

Je le sens contre moi. J’appuie un bras à la paroi de la douche, l’eau coule fort sur ma nuque et mon dos, mes cheveux couvrent mes oreilles, les sons sont étouffés, je n’entends que ma respiration. Fort.

J’ai tellement envie de faire l’amour… J’ai tellement envie qu’on me fasse l’amour, qu’on me touche comme j’ignore si on l’a déjà fait. Je ne sais pas si c’est déjà arrivé ailleurs que dans ma tête, cette chaleur comme une eau brulante qui serait provoqué par les mains d’un autre, la bouche d’un autre. J’ai envie qu’on m’entraine quelque part, qu’on malaxe ma peau, qu’on l’étire, je ne sais pas. J’ai envie, j’ai envie.

Je respire la bouche contre mon bras, j’étouffe les bruits que je fais contre ma peau. C’est bon… C’est si bon, j’en veux encore. Je fais un film dans ma tête, tu es là, tu es contre moi, tes cuisses contre l’arrière des miennes, tes mains sur mon torse, mon ventre, mon sexe, ta bouche dans mon cou, encore, plus fort, n’arrête pas.

Je ne sais pas si le vacarme de l’eau couvre les bruits que j’en fais mais je n’arrive pas à m’en soucier, c’est trop bon. J’ai les jambes qui tremblent, je m’agenouille sur le carrelage et je n’arrête pas, j’appuie mon visage contre le verre pour libérer mon bras. Je m’enferme dans ma tête, je ne veux pas en sortir. Continue, reste contre moi, continue avec tes mains ou les miennes, continue, c’est trop bon, ça vide ma tête, ça laisse toute la place pour toi.

Je vois ses yeux et sa bouche, ses mains, je vois chaque détail de son corps et ça me brûle alors je crie. J’ai l’impression de crier des heures, qu’on me fait l’amour exactement comme je le veux sans pouvoir le dire.

Je coupe la douche. Reste assis par terre à entendre que tout refroidisse, l’eau, l’air et ma peau. A attendre d’avoir la force de me lever.

Je suis vide.

Je ressors quinze minutes plus tard enroulées dans mon peignoir Batman et me pose à côté de Louna. Elle a monté le son de la télévision, elle le redescend quand j’arrive. Puis elle me regarde fixement jusqu’à que je tourne la tête et elle a ce sourire, dubitatif, amusé ou choqué, je ne sais pas.

\- C’était bien ? Parce que je ne t’avais jamais entendu faire ce bruit.

\- Tu m’entends souvent ?

\- Très rarement.

Je hoche la tête, demande pardon du bout des lèvres. Je viens de vivre une expérience mystique, je n’ai pas envie de retourner à la réalité et au politiquement correct. Je m’endors à moitié à côté d’elle, terrassé par l’orgasme. Je me force à aller mettre mon pyjama et quand je reviens le film est fini, Louna me souhaite bonne nuit, je fais mon lit sur le canapé et disparait sous la couette.

Je cherche le sommeil un moment. Je me repasse les images de la douche, plus tendrement. Son visage. Barbe de trois jours, lèvres pleines et cigarette au coin. Yeux mi-clos et quand ils s’ouvrent, tellement sombres…

Je me redresse d’un coup. Les yeux sombres comme les miens… C’est Isaac, pas Samuel.

Sous la douche, dans ma tête, quand l’image est devenue nette et n’a plus été un mélange insensé, ce n’était pas Samuel contre moi, à me toucher, à presser son corps au mien, c’était Isaac. Qui lui ressemble à les confondre, au moins dans ma tête. De corps et d’esprit, de ce qu’ils font de moi. Ils se ressemblent à m’en tordre le ventre et j’ai peur, j’ai honte et j’ai mal, pourquoi je ressens ça, pourquoi j’ai pensé à Isaac, je me sens comme un traitre.

Au lieu de pleurer je repousse la couette, me prends le coin de la table et traversant dans le noir vers la cuisine. J’ouvre le frigo et je mange les lasagnes, froides, avec les doigts. Je ne supporte pas d’avoir ce vide dans le ventre, cette faim qui me fait le même effet que l’excitation. Je mange, je me replie dans quelque chose de moins douloureux, de moins terrifiant, quelque chose dont je connais les dangers et qui ne cherchera pas à m’anéantir.

Je mange pour ne pas pleurer. C’est ça ma vie.

C’est nase.

Avant de retourner dormir, j’envoie un message à Isaac. Il est plus d’une heure du matin mais il ne dort jamais alors dès que je l’ai envoyé, je coupe mon portable. Pas le courage de lire une réponse, même la plus banale.

Ça dit seulement :

« J’ai rêvé de toi. Quand est-ce que je peux te voir ? »


	13. Roman d’Isaac, chapitre sept.

Je cherche un tee-shirt à manches longues, je tire encore pour garder mes mains à l'intérieur. Je tremblais hier dans mon lit, je sentais l'eau jetée sur mes épaules quand tu m'as poussé dans les vagues, je la sentais encore et encore. Comme une grande claque qui me secouait, me coupait le souffle. Je tremblais de peur dans mon lit mon rasoir à la main.

Et j'avais beau me faire mal ça ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Je lave mon bras, ça pique un peu. La mousse du savon rosit, comme ma peau. Il fait chaud, écrasant comme hier. Romain pleure, ma mère dort, Maxence regarde des dessins animés. Je donne son biberon à Romain, il agrippe mon tee-shirt à hauteur du cœur avec ses toutes petites mains. Je le change, le remet dans son berceau. Quand je m'installe devant la télé, Maxence vient se blottir contre moi.

\- J'ai faim.

Il n'y a pas tellement à manger, parce que c'est un sacré cirque de faire les courses.

\- On peut aller se baigner, cet aprèm ?

\- Je ne suis pas là, cet aprèm.

Maxence soupire. Il s'ennuie, ou je lui manque. Je lui caresse les cheveux, l'attire contre moi.

\- Tu veux que je te dépose chez un copain avant de partir ?

Il hoche la tête. Il est déjà onze heures, je vais faire le déjeuner. Tu n'es jamais revenu ici, depuis la première fois, celle où tu as dû filer par la fenêtre. Tu ne reviendras jamais.

Je fais des croque-monsieur, réveille ma mère. Elle est silencieuse, ce matin. Elle me caresse les cheveux et le visage un moment, mange sans crier. Mais elle ne pose pas non plus de questions, quand je pars avec Maxence, quand je dis qu'il faudra aller le chercher, que je rentrerais peut-être demain, ou même après. Ma mère est dans son monde, c'est un labyrinthe qui ne la laisse pas souvent sortir. C'est comme ça.

Maxence veut savoir, mais je n'ose pas lui dire. Même à mon petit frère, qui à douze est assez grand pour comprendre et qui m'aime suffisamment pour ne pas cesser sans raison, je n'ose pas parler de toi. J'ai trop peur que malgré tout, il se détourne de moi.

Je dépose Maxence. Il est grand mais timide ; il n'aime pas arrive à l'improviste. La mère de son copain dit qu'il peut rester dormir, qu'ils iront à la mer surement.

Je pars pour le skate-park. Je t'attends assis seul au fond de la crevasse, les mains cachées dans mes manches, mon sac à mes pieds. Tu arrives en retard, tu devais m'attendre à la grille. Tu me regardes, planté là-haut sur le rebord.

\- Tu sais remonter tout seul ?

\- Je crois.

J'essaye. Ce n’est pas facile, je m'y reprends à deux fois, tu attrapes ma main et me tire. Quand je suis debout contre toi, tu mets tes mains sur mes joues et tu m'embrasses. C'est la première fois que tu m'embrasses à l'air libre. Personne ne regarde, mais quand même. C'est la première fois.

Il y a quelque chose en toi qui efface toute la lumière, qui avale toute la chaleur, qui recouvre le monde qui m'entoure de brumes blanches dans lesquelles on peut courir des jours entiers droit devant soi sans perdre son souffle ni revenir à son point de départ.

Tu as le bout des doigts rugueux contre mes joues pas rasés. Les yeux cernés, comme deux flaques d'huiles accidentelles, le genre à projeter des gouttes de fureur dès que ton cœur chauffe trop.

Je t'aime comme jamais je n'aimerais rien d'autre au monde et quand tu t'arracheras à moi, tu ne feras pas de bruit.

Tu m'embrasses et le monde a oublié d'inventer un mot pour le sel qui me ronge le ventre, ce sont des larmes à l'eau évaporée, c'est de la tristesse immense heureuse, quand la glace brûle le bout des doigts. Je te tire les cheveux, on est sur ton lit à Aix et je voudrais fracasser ton crâne sur les montants de métal, attache-moi et que la corde m'entaille les poignets jusqu'au sang lourd qui coule dans ma bouche sur ta langue qui rend vivant.

Il n'y a pas de mots pour la façon dont tu m'embrasses et il faudrait peut-être en inventer un, avec assez de lettres pour raconter comment je m'empêche de pleurer car tu as beau savoir toute mon âme j'ai peur que tu ne comprennes pas, je ne suis pas triste mon amour, je ne suis pas heureux, je ne suis pas vide je ne suis pas mélancolique je n'ai pas peur que tu partes, j'ai plutôt peur que tu restes Eli si tu restes, Eli si tu m'aimes comme tu m'embrasses, Si tout était vrai, SI TOUT ETAIT VRAI SI TU M'AIMES SI TUMAIMESSITUMAIMES je voudrais m'entailler partout le ventre les bras les cuisses je voudrais que ça sorte que ça m'éclabousse et si

Toi

Tu

Pouvais

Ressentir

La lenteur soudaine qui s'empare de moi, comme si tout ce sang nous recouvrait, poisseux, collant, nous mélangeait et tout ce que je voudrais c'est comprendre

Pourquoi autant t'aimer me donne envie

De tout détruire.

  


Le ciel est si pollué en ville, la première fois que l'on le voit ailleurs, que l'on voit la façon dont les étoiles sont toutes collées les unes aux autres, innombrables, on se sent différent. Comme si notre vision était modifiée, qu'elle était enfin vraie, juste et précise, comme elle ne l'était pas avant. Cette vision affinée, je la ressens quand tu es contre moi. Je n'ai jamais pris de drogues mais je pense que ça y ressemblerait. Ta bouche dans mon cou, ta main dans mon jean, je fixe le plafond tâché, le souffle profond comme sous la ligne d'horizon de l'océan. Tu vas me faire chialer à murmurer contre ma peau tout en me caressant avec les ongles dans la chair de mes cuisses et ma salive entre tes doigts.

Tu enlèves ta main, ton t-shirt, mon t-shirt, mon sentiment de plénitudes, nos chances de survie. Tu agrippes mon bras, tu craches tes mots.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

Ça, c'est toi.

Sur mon bras, l'échelle de magnitude toi. Barreaux de prison parallèles, l'échappée belle vers le calme d'hier. Tu ne dis rien, tu n'offres ni baisers ni pansements. Est-ce que toi aussi, tu me détestes ? Je ne réponds rien mais je détourne la tête.

\- C'est quoi ?

Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- C'est rien. C'est pas important.

Ça te fout encore plus en rogne, un instant j'ai l'impression que tu vas me frapper, l'instant suivant tu me décoches une claque qui brule instantanément.

Je suis plus choqué qu'effrayé. Quoi ? C'était quoi ? Tu es lourd sur moi, lourd sur mon cœur le poids de ne pas pleurer pour ça ; Tu es lourd sur moi le parfum de ta peur à toi, tu vas tout foutre en l'air, me faire disparaitre.

\- Pardon...

Tu recules, omoplates au mur, tu reviens les bras tendus, tu trembles entre les deux.

\- Je voulais pas... Pas que tu fasses ça. J'voulais pas te faire ça, c'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer.

Tu as les mots au fond de la gorge et ils ont du mal à sortir. Tu trembles plus fort, tu pars en vrille, tu cherches une porte de sortie mais tu es plutôt du genre à casser les murs. Tu t'enfuies, t'enferme dans la salle de bains mais dis-moi, toi qui est grand, toi qui sait, dis-moi ce que je dois faire, ce que je dois penser. Quand tu me frappes mais que t'as plus peur et mal que moi. Quand je t'en veux mais je t'aime et tu me frapperas autant que tu voudras je ne pourrais jamais partir j'ai que toi et une confiance qui se base sur quoi ? Je suis vivant seulement dans tes bras mais je me meurs d'un manque d'amour même quand tu me regarde. On explose rien qu'à se regarder, on ne va pas y arriver. Tu n’es pas encore parti que tu me manques à être fou, je voudrais hurler mon amour reviens, on ira où tu voudras...

On ne sortira jamais vivant de ce que l'on est en train de se faire.

\- Eli...

Je murmure ton prénom, il me semble que tu peux l'entendre. Tu es toujours dans la salle de bain, je toque. J'ai peur tu sais, j'ai très peur mais dans ma peur il y a de l'épuisement. Et quand tu sors le t-shirt relevé au coude, on s'effondre l'un sur l'autre et on se met à pleurer. Montagne humaine, nos corps lovés comme noirs et blancs avec une tâche de l'autre au centre. J'ai le virus de tes délires, je suis malade et toi t'es cinglé.

\- Petit cœur...

Ça a passé tes lèvres par erreur, pris dans un sanglot. Moi je chiale en grand, tu t'es fait mal par moi, toi tu sanglotes sans larmes, secoué et serré fort contre mon cœur.

Tu nous portes au lit que l’on n’aurait pas dû quitter, on se cache sous la couette pour que l'obscurité vienne nous calmer. Des heures après à peine, tu dessines sur mon dos avec tes doigts. Il y a des pansements sur nos avant-bras, pour cacher plutôt que guérir. Dons de sang qui se sont perdus dans le marbre de la salle de bain, le marbre d'avant-tombe. Qu'est-ce que sera notre épitaphe ? Je n'en imagine pas deux.

\- Tu es beau.

C'est ça, le calme. Ma came. Moi et ton visage. Je le caresse comme tu effleures mon dos, ça te faire sourire intérieur extérieur différent, poli-amer, amoureux.

\- Tu es beau toi aussi.

Quand tu me regardes comme ça, j'y crois. Pas que c'est objectivement vrai mais au moins que toi tu le penses. Tu m'enlaces fort, comme si tu ne voulais jamais que je ne m'en aille, que je te laisse. Tu murmures :

\- Tu m'en veux ?

Et je me rends compte que ce n’est que ça. Tu as peur d'être seul, toi aussi. Tu n'es pas très différent de moi, enfin si, mais c'est comme s'il y avait un son à l'intérieur qui était le même.

Si on nous jetais du haut d'une falaise, nos corps qui explosent laisseraient le même écho.

\- Bastien ?

Je suis parti dans mes pensées. Tu me caresses la joue, tu as une façon de faire ça parfois comme si c'était la première fois que tu me voyais vraiment.

\- Je ne sais pas. Un petit peu ?

Tu hoches la tête, je dis encore plus bas :

\- Je ne le referais plus. Je te promets.

Je ne sais pas que je mens, tu ne le sais pas non plus. Mais je vais le refaire.

Pas ce soir. Ce soir la chambre est remplie d'étoiles et elles exultent sur ta peau tiède. Je t'aime, ça me fait des fourmis dans les doigts. Tu m'aimes, c'est tellement dur de ne pas pleurer de reconnaissance. Tu m'aimes seigneur il y a quelqu'un qui m'aime et c'est toi. Premier amour, dernier amour. Premier amour, unique amour. Mes larmes, ta sueur, notre odeur. Unique amour. Ultime amour. Le noir et le blanc, c'est la même couleur, c'est toi. C'est habiter chaque parcelle de mon corps et l'avoir quitté complètement. Je frisonne et pourtant tu me brules. Je n'arrive plus à te parler normalement, je sais seulement partir, je sais seulement délirer. Aimer comme ça devrait être interdit, être secoué comme ça, c'est presque triste à quel point personne jamais ne peut comprendre.

Je croyais que quand on était heureux, on devenait un peu nul et on pouvait plus créer, plus écrire. Mais moi je ne fais que ça, écrire sur ta peau et sur ta vie. Je ne veux pas cesser.

Je laisse le temps s'écouler. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il rend plus fort ou pas. Ça va faire plus d'un an et demi, j'ai l'impression que Mojo Pin n'a pas cessé de jouer, quand je t'embrasse ça fait comme la première fois.

Parfois je me laisse tomber frissonnant à tes pieds, mort de peur et je te dis des mots d'amour immenses. Tu es digne d'être aimé, d'être admiré et adoré. Ta chair est un manteau d'étoiles, parfois tu les arraches toutes pour les jeter à mes pieds. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à survivre à tes crises qui gagnent en violence, mais je n'aurais pas non plus survécu à mon année de première sans t'avoir toujours là pour me ramasser quand tout se mettait à déconner. Tu me sauves un tout petit plus que tu ne me détruis, j'ai peut-être que seize piges mais je suis lucide. Tu es les lumières sur l'eau qui changent tous le temps, tu es les vagues et moi petit bateau. Faire corps avec toi c'est prendre la lame par le fond. C'est peut-être la seule façon de trouver l’île, le trésor.


	14. Isaac et Elliott, partie sept.

**Isaac**

Je n’ai pas envie de voir Elliott. J’ai tout le temps envie de le voir, j’ai tout le temps envie d’être contre cette version de lui que j’ai dans la tête, celle où il m’aime et je veux bien me contenter de la réalité, la plupart du temps. Mais aujourd’hui je ne me sens pas le courage. De le regarder et de désirer plus.

J’ai peur qu’un jour il me rejette, qu’il me dise, je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu désires alors ce serait mieux pour toi que l’on s’éloigne. Je t’emmerde, ce qui est bon pour moi ne te regardes pas, reste.

Je ne me rappelle pas comment s’appelle l’homme allongé à côté de moi. C’est insensé, ça fait plusieurs années que je le connais mais ce matin je suis incapable de m’en rappeler. Trou noir, je ne me rappelle de rien. Je me suis réveillé seulement pour ouvrir l’ordinateur et écrire. Il bouge à côté de moi, j’aurais voulu qu’il parte je suis soulagé qu’il soit resté. Ma solitude est trop démentielle, il est là pour la canaliser, même endormi.

Mais quand il se réveille je le fais partir. Je pensais que j’avais besoin d’une barrière mais il n’y a plus qu’écrire et toi que je tolère.

Et penser en rime à se croire un poète fou.

J’écris toute la matinée. Ça marche trop bien, ça semble dangereux. J’ai déjà fait ça, déjà vécu ça, aimé et écrit à toute vitesse jusqu’à être à sec. Et je peux dire que c’est différent, c’est toujours différent.

Il n’y a qu’écrire et toi que je tolère, mais je n’y arrive pas et tu n’es pas là non plus.

 

**Elliott**

On va au cinéma, voir 120 battements par minutes. Je l’ai déjà vu, pas Isaac. J’ai envie de le voir avec lui. J’ai envie d’être dans la salle et de voir ce qu’il ressent, s’il trouve ça beau, triste, s’il pleure, si ça lui fait de l’effet. Je veux savoir ce que ça me fait à moi, de voir ça à côté de lui, si ça me donne envie de lui, de le serrer dans mes bras ou qu’il me déshabille.

Je me laisse prendre dans le film. Je ne pense à rien. Pendant la scène d’amour, la dernière qui clôture le film, je le regarde, ses doigts serrant l’accoudoir, je repense à la douche, je prends une décision.

On sort. On ne parle pas, pas tout de suite, ce film laisse un silence qu’il faut respecter. Dans les allées sombres où l’on marche lentement, derniers à sortir, nos corps se frôlent, je sens la chaleur de son bras, il prend ma main et l’on s’arrête là un moment.

Embrasse-moi.

Embrasse-moi maintenant, tant que j’en ai envie, et le courage.

Il embrasse ma main, les doigts repliés, la paume. Le poignet. Embrasse-moi vraiment, fais-moi oublier, fais-moi rouler comme au fond d’une cale, comme bouleversé de vagues, fais-moi ressentir depuis le nombril, irradiant autour, juste avec ta bouche contre ma bouche.

Il n’en fait rien, j’ai tellement envie d’être embrassé que j’oublie de faire un geste vers lui. Il me tient toujours, j’ai ce désir, ce manque déjà, cette attente. On avance vers le métro, trois jeunes discutent du film à quelques mètres, on les dépasse et l’un dit aux deux autres : « Ça m’a dégouté quand même. La scène gay à la fin, là. »

On se retourne en même temps. On le fixe. On hésite. On repart.

Mais j’ai mal au ventre, j’ai eu instantanément mal et en vernis de la douleur il y avait l’habitude et je me retourne à nouveau, mais je ne peux rien faire.

\- Ça me… Ça me rend malade. C’est tellement…

Il lâche ma main, fait demi-tour. Au mot malade. Comme si ça lui était intolérable, comme si ça, que ça me rende malade, c’était hors de question. Il fonce droit sur le mec.

Il ne lui dit rien. Il fonce sur lui et au dernier moment, il lève le poing et le frappe.

Il y a du sang. Je m’entends hurler. Il frappe une seconde fois. Arrête je dis, arrête, il frappe une troisième fois je hurle Samuel je t’en prie, il cesse. Revient vers moi, fonce vers moi reprend ma main et sur la sienne il y a du sang. Il me tire, le métro est proche et on court, Samuel, Samuel qu’est-ce que tu fais

On ne parle pas. Dans le métro on a tous les deux le souffle court. Il regarde ses mains, le sang sur ses jointures. Il a le regard rêveur de Samuel au même moment. Quand il a fait la même chose. Il a le regard, les gestes, les expressions de Samuel quand il a cassé la gueule de mon père.

Je le hais.

Il tend la main vers mon visage, je peux sentir l’odeur de cigarette sur ses doigts. Je déteste cette odeur, j’ai envie de la sentir grimper en moi. Je vois le sang qui sèche sur ses phalanges, je l’imagine rêche passant sur ma peau. Je pourrais le tirer à moi, lui demander de me frapper moi, de me baiser avec ses doigts pleins de sang et de cigarette. J’ai comme un feu que rien ne vient nourrir alors il s’attaque à ma chair.

Ça brule quand il me touche. Quand il me regarde. Ça brule et ça me fait trembler. Je me détourne, il redescend sa main. Il essuie ses doigts sur son jean.

\- Tu voulais qu’on parle ?

\- Je n’ai plus envie.

J’ai envie de trucs impossibles et je veux que tu disparaisses mais ça serait comme si Samuel me quittait à nouveau. Isaac hoche la tête, il a ce sourire de côté que je lui connais, celui qu’il a quand il a envie de pleurer. Samuel n’a pas pleuré après lui avoir cassé la gueule. Il m’a fait l’amour à l’arrière de la voiture.

J’ai mal à la tête, j’ai mal au cœur rien qu’à le regarder. Il regarde en l’air pour arrêter ses larmes, je m’agrippe à lui. Il me serre de toutes ses forces, je parle la voix étouffée contre son épaule.

\- J’veux pas que tu fasses ça. Ça me fait trop peur.

Ses mains dans mes cheveux, sur ma nuque, son visage. On se serre et j’espère qu’il aura des bleus là où j’enfonce mes doigts, j’espère que j’aurais les siens comme des marques d’amour dans le cou.

J’arrive à oublier. La foule et le bruit jusqu’au froid de la nuit quand on sort, quand on marche jusqu’à son immeuble. J’oublie tout jusqu’à son lit, jusqu’à ses mains dans le lavabo, pour enlever le sang et la cigarette, et ses mêmes mains sur mon ventre allongés sur la couette, ses mains et ses caresses et le calme dans ma tête.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as appelé Samuel ?

Je lui raconte. Le parking et l’attente, à savoir sans oser demander confirmation. Mon père que je n’avais pas vu depuis des années qui arrive, le claquement de la porte quand Samuel est sorti et moi qui hésite, qui ne veut pas approcher mon père mais qui ne veut pas laisser Samuel seul, moi tenant la portière et les coups.

Le sang.

Deux dents cassées, ma mère m’a dit après. Il n’a jamais dit que c’était moi et pourtant il m’a vu. Attaqué par quelqu’un, deux dents cassées et tout ce sang… Tout ce sang sur les doigts de Samuel, les doigts de Samuel me faisant l’amour à l’arrière de la voiture garée abandonnée près d’un champ ce qui semblait des heures après. Le gout de sang de ses lèvres mordues et ce sentiment que jamais, jamais,

Jamais plus jamais.

Rien d’autre au monde.

Sauvé.

Vengé.

Isaac embrasse mon ventre. Il y pose sa tête quand je lui raconte et de temps en temps, il l’embrasse à travers mon tee-shirt et le caresse par-dessous, du bout de ses doigts. Quand je termine il se redresse. Il est si proche, je lui caresse les cheveux pour le maintenir à distance. Tu n’es pas Samuel. Tu n’es pas mon Samuel et il n’y a que Samuel que je veux.

\- Je te protégerais toujours, moi.

\- Dis pas ça.

\- Je te le promet.

\- Tu ne peux pas le promettre…

Il se penche, je détourne la tête, il m’embrasse dans le cou. Ce ne sont pas les morsures qui pourraient me faire perdre la tête, céder et tout casser, seulement des baisers, lents, tendres, appuyés et ses bras autour de moi. Il a frappé un garçon au visage pour moi, il est complètement fou de moi et…

\- Je ne peux pas…

Il murmure « je sais » entre les baisers et je veux qu’il cesse mais je ne veux jamais qu’il arrête. Je murmure encore :

\- Je suis désolé, je n’en suis pas capable, je n’’y arrive pas…

« Je sais », il répète un peu plus fort. Il cesse de m’embrasser, se redresse. Ce regard n’est pas à Samuel. Cette douceur, cette tendresse sans folie cachée derrière… C’est Isaac, tout ce qu’Isaac est que Samuel n’était pas, cette douceur profonde comme un abîme mais sans risque d’y tomber. Ce sourire, la tête penchée sur le côté. Sublime.

\- Je t’aime.

Qui a choisi le sens des mots ? Qui a pensé qu’une seule phrase stupide suffirait pour les utilisations que l’on en a ? Qui a condensé dans sept lettres autant de dangers potentiels ?

Je ne peux pas t’embrasser. Je ne peux pas te répondre. Je ne peux que hocher la tête et ça te fait sourire.

\- « Je sais », c’est ça ?

\- Oui. Pardon. Je suis désolé, je…

Un doigt sur mes lèvres. Tu peux me toucher autant que tu le veux, tu peux laisser tes yeux et tes doigts glisser sur moi, j’ai peur et j’ai mal mais j’ai confiance.

Tu ne me feras pas ce qu’il m’a fait.

Isaac embrasse ma main, sort du lit. Il cherche ses cigarettes, en tient une entre ses lèvres mais ne l’allume pas. Après un moment, il la glisse derrière son oreille.

\- Tu me fais ressentir des trucs que l’alcool et la cigarette ne peuvent même pas me faire imaginer.

Ça me fait trembler. Son visage penche sur le côté pendant qu’il me regarde, il jette sa cigarette par terre, s’assoit à côté de moi et sort son ordinateur de sous le lit.

\- Tu veux bien rester avec moi pendant que j’écris ?

-

Il écrit pendant une heure. Je prépare de la tisane, la bois appuyé contre lui, à lire par-dessus son épaule puis à m’endormir, roulé en boule autour de lui. Je me redresse d’un coup, je ne sais pas s’il s’est passé trois heures ou dix minutes, la nuit était déjà tombée quand on est sortis du cinéma.

\- N’écris pas ce que je t’ai raconté.

\- Quelle partie ?

\- Quand Samuel a frappé mon père. Je ne veux pas… Ne l’écris pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas. Parce que ça me fait froid dans le dos. Parce que ça me met mal à l’aise. Parce qu’il y a une sauvagerie que je ne veux pas assumer, qu’on ne voit pas mais que je ressens. Ce plaisir à frapper, qu’il a ressenti et que tu as ressenti aussi, je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux pas m’en souvenir.

\- Je n’avais jamais raconté ça à personne. A absolument personne.

Ce n’est pas une raison. Beaucoup de choses qu’il a écrites, je ne les avais jamais racontées. Mais il n’insiste pas. Il hoche la tête et remontant dans son texte, je le vois supprimer tout un passage.

\- Pardon…

\- Mais non.

Puis il referme son ordinateur. Se lève. Etire son dos, j’entends tous les craquements.

\- On va se coucher ?

Je suis épuisé mais j’ai terriblement envie d’être seul. De sentir que ma température retombe, que mes pensées malmenées se calment. Je ne veux plus de câlins, de caresses, de tensions, je ne veux même plus de sollicitude ou la moindre gentillesse. Je me lève. Je me sens groggy.

\- Je suis désolé, je préfère rentrer.

Il a ce regard étrange, emmerdé.

\- Il est deux heures du matin…

Et merde. Merde. J’ai mal à la tête, je n’ai plus rien de combustible, je veux dormir et ne pas rêver. Isaac récupère son oreiller.

\- Je vais dormir sur le canapé.

\- Mais non…

\- Mais si. Déshabille-toi, tu dors dans mon lit ce soir. Tu seras bien.

Il sort, je n’ai plus le courage de réfléchir alors je fais ce qu’il m’a dit. Enlève mon jean, me glisse sous sa couette. Son odeur m’entoure, il vient me border sans me toucher. Il a l’air ailleurs, lui aussi. Pas blessé de dormir seul. Il a peut-être besoin de solitude, lui aussi, parfois. Du silence de ses propres pensées.

Je me rappelle d’un message qu’il m’a envoyé un jour. Qui disait, je sais que les autres, que toi tu as souvent besoin d’être tout seul mais moi, jamais. Ça ne m’arrive JAMAIS. Moi je ne veux jamais être seul, je veux toujours que quelqu'un soit là et c’est pour ça que j’ai mal autant.

Et puis j’oublie. Enroulé dans son odeur, dans celle doucereuse de sa crème pour le corps qui imprègne les draps, je m’endors.

D’un sommeil sans rêves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci. A demain.
> 
> Leo.


	15. Roman d'Isaac, chapitre huit.

C'est le deuxième été. J'ai la clef de ton appartement d'Aix. Parfois je viens, tu dois partir un moment mais tu me laisses habiter les lieux. C'est les vacances, j'ai des t-shirts dans ton placard, mes céréales préférées sur les étagères de la cuisine. Tu grimpes vite haut, brulant criant, à partager ton espace avec moi. Mais tu ne veux pas que je parte.

Je suis assis sur le canapé du salon, en train de lire quand tu entres. J'entends ta voix, elle est comme du miel, c'est celle que tu as quand tu as envie de moi. Tu n'entres pas seul. La voix de miel, c'est pour l'homme que tu tires derrière toi. Il doit avoir ton âge, le visage sombre, le blanc de l'œil brillant et une main sur ta taille. Il l'enlève en me voyant assis sur le canapé, fixe et pale, du marbre où s'imprègne à jamais les tâches de sang.

\- C'est qui, lui ?

Tu as les yeux lisses, opaques. A briller comme ça, ils empêchent de voir plus loin. Je suis qui, moi ? Bastien. Ton mec. Ton amoureux. Un gosse paumé que t'as recueilli et avec qui t'aime bien jouer, à me projeter ici et là. Le dernier amour de ta vie. Je dirais peut-être des trucs comme ça, s'il s'agissait de les murmurer contre toi. Mais ce n’est pas ça. T'as les dents en pointes qui dépassent de ton sourire, carnassier et ma carcasse de biche sous les phares, écroulé.

\- C'est personne.

Tu pousses l'homme dans ta chambre, ma bouche se remplie de salive. Tu me donnes envie de vomir. C'est tellement réel, je respire étrangement et j'ai vraiment mal au cœur. Je vous entends dans la pièce d'à côté. Tu n'en rajoutes même pas. Si tout ça n'était que pour me faire mal ou me rendre fou, tu serais bruyant, tu gémirais son prénom pour que je ne puisse jamais l'oublier. Mais non. Je l'entends lui, un peu, et les sons brusques de vos corps bousculés. J'ai tellement mal que je pourrais crier. Mais non, justement. Je ne peux pas. Crier. Protester. Emettre le moindre son, je ne peux pas. J'ai l'impression que ça dure des heures et ton corps, tu sais je n'ai jamais considéré qu'il était à moi. Ta folie je l'aime aussi, mais là sur ce canapé, avec ma peau qui semble se disloquer sous mes doigts, la seule chose que j'arrive à penser, c'est que je suis désolé d'exister.

Je ne voulais pas, vraiment, je te demande pardon. Je suis désolé d'exister et si je me concentrais suffisamment, si j'avais le courage, je pourrais peut-être bien disparaitre. Et plus j'entends les petits bruits de la chambre que ma respiration emballée peine à couvrir, plus je m'en veux d'être encore là, plus je me hais d'exister, plus je rêve que ça s'arrête et moi avec. Mon ventre en nœuds serrés menace de se rompre, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer.

Mais tout ça, c'est en moi. Nulle part au dehors. J'ai tout intériorisé, je ne fais plus qu'être assis là sans expression. En moi il y a un océan dont tu es le sel. Une immensité trouble dans laquelle je me réfugie pour oublier. Des vagues qui se retirent quand je respire, qui m'écœurent d'écume aux craquements du lit.

Il ressort un moment après, nu. Il me regarde étrangement en allant chercher de l'eau, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Tu restes invisible. Puis une heure ou une minute plus tard, il sort encore, habillé. Tu le suis complètement nu, une cigarette pas allumée à la bouche. A la porte il a un sourire de mec content de lui, tu claques le battant sur ses espérances de remettre ça.

Tu disparais dans la chambre, revient en caleçon et t-shirt. Te laisse tomber sur le canapé à côté de moi, te relève pour aller chercher ton briquet. Ça t'énerve quand il cliquète sans emmètre de flammes. Je ne te regarde pas mais tu détournes quand même la tête pour souffler la fumée loin de mon visage. Et tu ne dis rien. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais dire ?

Tu glisses, tu viens poser la tête sur mes genoux. Les yeux immenses au plafond, tu ne veux pas me regarder alors tu les fermes. Et moi je pleure tout doucement avec la main dans tes cheveux. Eli. Mon amour. Pourquoi tu ne me supportes pas, moi et l'amour que je te porte, que je ne peux pas faire cesser ?

Tu écrases ta cigarette sur le canapé, ça fait un trou. Mais ce n’est pas grave, c'est pas la paume de ta main. Puis tu te tournes un peu, le visage contre mon ventre, tes bras autour de ma taille. Un murmure étouffé qui me fait suffoquer :

\- Pardon.

Je chiale recroquevillé sur toi. Le canapé aux ronds de cigarette est une torche, un bateau cercueil sur l'océan. Mourir brulé sur la mer qui noie : C'est toi.

Je voulais raconter l'histoire de nos vies emmêlées et comment elles ont modifié au moins un peu le monde. Mais tout ce que je sais faire, c'est pleurer et tenir la distance, c'est trop fatiguant d'abandonner et moi je n’ai pas de forces. Qu'est ce que je suis triste. Incroyablement triste.

Tu es fou, mon amour. Différent et sublime mais tu es fou et même moi, je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre, ça me donne envie de me noyer. Tu es fou mon amour et pas de moi, mais fou tout court. Tu es fou et immense, tu es le ciel et la mer, l'immensité sombre et lumineuse à la fois. Qu'est ce qu'on se serre fort mon amour, qu'est ce que le monde sec est triste.

Quand tu m'embrasses, tu as un gout de sel et d'embruns, je cache ton visage avec mes mains et je te laisse là sans te faire réapparaitre.

Je vais courir dans ces vagues mon amour, je vais tout abandonner. Ta bouche sur ma bouche et mes mains sur tes yeux. Tu as le gout des embruns et de la vie quand elle s'allonge près de la mort pour s'imprégner de son odeur.

Qu'est-ce que je t'aime. Tu m'as rongé, poli comme un tesson de verre pour ne plus trancher la chair. Pleure pas mon amour, ça va aller. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment et ça devrait surement pas, mais on trouvera un moyen.

On s'embrasse des heures, jusqu'à que ça sente le tabac froid et la salive et les biscuits au chocolat piochés sur la table et fondu sur ma peau. Il fait sombre, quand j'enlève mes mains ça ne ramène pas tes yeux. Faut pas pardonner ; faut seulement oublier.

Je me réveille courbaturé. Tu es nu contre moi, je suis blotti dans tes bras. Quand tu ouvres les yeux, tu me regardes longtemps, repoussant mes cheveux vers l'arrière inlassablement. Tes yeux sont très doux, olives confites.

Quand tu détournes la tête, je vois ton regard se perdre très loin. Très loin, c'est l'intérieur. C'est toujours comme ça. A l'intérieur de toi, ça va plus profondément, plus lointain que l'horizon. Pourquoi tu ne m'emmènes pas là-bas avec toi ? Dans le monde dont tu es roi, dans les espaces immenses et sans lois que ton esprit gouverne ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'accompagner, valet émerveillé, là où ton cœur s'obscurcit et se perds, dans les méandres noirs, les ornières, là où ta folie se cache ?

Il y a d'autres jours mais c'est toujours le premier. Celui où tu m'aimes à la folie douce et furieuse, abrité en moi. Celui où tu es oiseau, ange noir replié assis sur mes cuisses et les brulures de tes plumes ont remplacées l'air. Tout est ta couleur, jusqu'à ma peau. Oiseau immense ayant fait son nid entre mes hanches, mon amour je suis ivre de toi, de l’alcool en bulles terribles dans tes yeux, de tes mains serres griffues, de ta peau que je savoure et de mes doigts dans ta poche, ta main, ta hanche. Ton regard est liquide et évanescent, quand je plonge en toi tu as le gout de l'immensité.

Mon amour je suis ivre de toi et des paradis perdus, mon amour je suis fou moi aussi, je cherche dans le ciel une échappatoire que personne ne veut m'accorder. Mon amour je suis fou, tes hanches les bleus sur tes côtes les poils sombres sous ton nombril et l'odeur de ta sueur les échos qui se réverbèrent dans ta tête mon amour. J'ai si froid quand ton corps cesse de donner au mien une raison de pourfendre encore les vagues. Noie-moi entre tes cuisses et ma chair dans ta chair, et le monde qui tourne comme si tout ça c’était normal, comme si nous l'avions prévu mais non,

Non.

Tu es fou mon amour et tu m'as rendu dingue.

 

On écoute knocking on heaven's door pendant des heures, nus sur ton lit. Le soleil transperce les rideaux noirs, il fait une chaleur d'étuve et ta sueur coule dans ma bouche. Quand je viens en toi je suis fasciné par les perles brulantes qui coulent autour de tes yeux comme des larmes. La façon dont ton corps se contracte et se détend, on dirait que tu vas m'aspirer. On fait l'amour, nos corps sont brulants, glissants. Ton haleine même est poisseuse, sirupeuse. Je n’avais jamais ressenti ça. On se colle, emboités serrés, intoxiqués à l'odeur de l'autre. Derrière mes paupières tout est carmin. Du satin rouge vif et luisant, bruissant. J'ai comme des flashs, tout mon corps tremble, ma voix est rauque et brisée.

\- Je t'aime...

La tienne sombre et profonde, intérieure.

\- Moi aussi.

Et tout ce que cela peut vouloir dire d'autre.

Quand on cesse de trembler, je ramène les draps sur moi. Je suis trempé, tu cherches ma main.

\- Bastien ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tu me regardes avec la même profondeur effrayante avec laquelle tu fixes l'intérieur de ta tête, souvent. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu me regardes comme ça. Tu serres fort mes doigts, j'ai l'impression d'être face au précipice qui t'effraie. Je te touche, m'approche et m'agrippe. Tu ne cesses pas de me regarder. Je demande :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si triste ?

\- Parce que le monde est triste.

\- Il est heureux, aussi. Il est les deux.

Ça te fait sourire, ton sourire d'adulte face à tout ce que je dis ou fait que tu trouves enfantin. Je détourne la tête, je ne supporte plus que tu me regardes comme ça. Tu serres mes doigts plus fort et comme je ne réagis pas, tu viens appuyer ton menton sur mon épaule, pour murmurer à mon oreille :

\- Moi aussi, je suis les deux. Non ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ça te dérange, que je sois triste ?

\- Non. Mais ça me rend triste aussi. Et parfois, ça me fait peur.

Tu te couches sur moi, cœur lourd corps frissonnant et sourd, je t'entoure de mes bras. Mon amour, je ne pourrais jamais te sauver. Tu réponds :

\- Moi aussi, ça me fait peur. Tout le temps.

Rouge. Satin. Nuit. Noire. Olive. Tes yeux. Blanc. La neige.

Il neige sur la dernière accalmie. J'ai fait ma rentrée, j'ai continué à griffonner ton nom dans les marges de mes cahiers. Eli. Eli... Ça fait plus de deux ans que l'on s'est rencontré. J'ai allumé une bougie au skate-park. Tu t'en est servi pour démarrer ta cigarette.

Je n'ai pas aimé mais je n'ai rien dit, tu as vu mon air et tu as lâché, glacial :

\- Elle est tellement morbide, ta bougie. On célèbre un truc mort ?

\- Dis pas ça... Pourquoi tu dis toujours des trucs comme ça ?

Tu as haussé les épaules et tu es parti fumer plus loin. Quand je suis revenu vers toi, j'ai appuyé mon visage contre ton dos. Je t'enlaçais mais sous mes mains, là où était ton ventre, il semblait n'y avoir que du vide.


	16. Isaac et Elliott, partie huit.

**Isaac**

Je tourne la tête et l’écran de mon téléphone dans tous les sens pour regarder les marques sur mon cou. Sous ma mâchoire et près de mon épaule, la couleur s’étalant du rouge au violet. Les marques d’autres, comme une maladie d’amour. C’est beau.

J’ai un bleu sous l’œil, aussi, tirant sur le vert. Un coup, ça. Un coup dont je n’ai aucun souvenir. De toute façon mes souvenirs sont en bordel, ils ne cessent de surgir et ne semblent pas faire sens. J’étais bourré. J’étais défoncé. J’étais complètement ailleurs et heureux et j’ai assez grandi, j’ai assez appris pour ne plus me réveiller avec le sentiment d’être mauvais ou sale, d’avoir fait des erreurs ou des horreurs. J’ai bu, j’ai rigolé, j’ai fait l’amour. J’ai des marques sur la peau et la tête remplie de mots en pagaille. Il est déjà onze heures, j’ai trainé en aidant à ranger, je rentre chez moi.

« J’ai des bleus partout. »

Elliott ne dort plus, il répond aussitôt à mes messages. Je l’imagine encore sous sa couette.

« Où ça ? »

« Dans le cou. »

« Oh. Ce genre de bleus.  Met du dentifrice. »

« Sur mes bleus ? »

« Oui. Ça les atténuera plus vite. Je faisais ça quand Samuel m’en faisait. »

« Je n’ai pas envie qu’ils partent. J’aime bien. C’est des marques d’amour. »

Je touche mon cou en parlant, et le dessous de mon œil. J’aime bien ce genre de douleurs, la sensation sous les doigts, le froid. J’aime les cicatrices, les tâches, j’aime tout ce qui rend le corps imparfait et unique.

J’aime l’idée que l’on me marque comme sien.

« Qui te les a faits ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ? »

Je m’endors à demi. J’ai dormi entre cinq heures et neuf heures, blotti sur un canapé. J’ai la tête dans les nuages, envie d’un thé brûlant, d’une douche et d’un câlin. Je m’endors sans m’en rendre compte, me réveille dix minutes plus tard avec trois messages d’Elliott.

« Non… Juste curieux. »

« Bon. Peut-être un petit peu jaloux. »

« Isaac ? »

J’essaye d’écrire un message mais mes doigts s’emmêlent sur le clavier. Je lui ai envoyé des messages cette nuit, complètement bourré, des messages illisibles. Je crois que ça ne lui a pas plu. Je l’appelle, sa voix est endormie et la mienne, étrange, comme si elle venait d’ailleurs que de ma bouche.

\- Allo, Isaac… ?

\- Est-ce que je peux te voir aujourd’hui ?

Il y a un long moment de silence où je l’entends six fois me dire non, puis un « si tu veux » étouffé.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Non… J’ai envie de sortir. Je te retrouve chez toi ?

\- S’il te plait.

Après ça je peux me rendormir la tête contre la vitre, me réveiller brutalement et bousculer tout le monde pour sortir. J’ai mal à la tête, j’ai MAL et tout est gris et étrange. Je touche les bleus encore et encore, pour revenir à la réalité, pour ressentir quelque chose qui n’est pas annihilé, caché derrière le brouillard dans ma tête. Chez moi, je m’effondre sur le lit. Plus je prends du bon ton plus la chute est effrayante, c’est toujours comme ça. Tout étincelle puis je ne vois plus rien.

On sonne, je me redresse. Elliott est là, je m’étais encore endormi. Ça a semblé durer des heures ou quelques instants, à nager à un endroit où le temps n’existe pas. J’ouvre la porte, enfoui mon visage dans son cou, dans le col de son pull.

\- Tu sens bon…

Je le sens sourire, m’enlacer. Serre-moi, protège-moi, tu as peur comme les autres mais tu n’abandonnes pas, tu ne me laisses pas, toi.

\- Ça va ?

\- Pas trop.

Il entre mais j’ai encore besoin, je ne peux pas lâcher, je m’effondre. Ses mains dans mes cheveux, sur mon visage, ses yeux dans lesquels je suis le seul à voir autre chose que mon reflet. Je m’agrippe, il m’entraine, me pose sur le bord de mon lit.

\- T’as de sacrés bleus… Mais…

Il touche celui que j’ai sous l’œil.

\- Celui-là c’est quoi ?

\- M’souviens plus…

Je lui souris. Les cheveux en bataille, les bleus et les cernes… Il me manque une écorchure à la lèvre pour parachever mon visage. Je tiens ses coudes, il sent ce que je ressens. J’ai envie d’avoir à nouveau le visage contre son pull mais il repousse mes cheveux en arrière.

\- Tu veux prendre une douche ?

\- Mmmh…

\- Et je fais du thé.

Il va faire du thé, je me traine à la salle de bains. J’en ai besoin, une douche ou même un bain brûlant mais je n’ai pas le courage de sortir de mes fringues comme un cocon, d’avoir froid même quelques instants. J’allume le sèche-serviette, m’installe sous la sortie d’air et me débarrasse de mes chaussettes, de mon pull troué, de mon tee-shirt, de mon jean crade et de mon caleçon. Un instant je reste là, nu. Et puis toutes ces idées sans directions, ses mots que je ne sais plus prononcer, ils semblent faire sens, s’agripper, s’accumuler et ne plus former qu’une ligne, qu’une phrase, que quelques mots dont le sens dépasse les lettres.

\- Elliott ?

Ma voix n’est plus nébuleuse. Je grimpe dans la baignoire, je l’appelle encore, plus fort.

\- Elliott !

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Viens !

J’allume l’eau, elle sort fort, me brûle les jambes et je grimace mais la laisse comme ça. J’appelle encore, je l’entends venir. Il reste derrière la porte.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Entre.

\- Tu es toujours sous la douche…

\- Je sais. Entre.

Je l’entends soupirer, il entre la tête baissée, fixant le sol.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Regarde-moi.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- S’il te plait. Regarde-moi.

Il redresse la tête, regarde ailleurs puis fixe mon visage. Seulement mon visage. Je voudrais lui demander, il te fait peur, mon corps ? Je voudrais m’écrier, c’est parce que je n’ai pas de bite c’est ça le problème ? Ou c’est parce que je ne suis pas lui ?

Mais je ne dis rien parce qu’il me regarde. Il regarde mon corps, son visage sans expression. Il regarde les deux cicatrices sur mon torse, un peu plus bas que les aisselles et les autres sur mon ventre, multiples et différentes. Il regarde et il passe, de mon nombril à mes genoux, sans s’arrêter ni éviter. Il regarde le vide entre mes jambes, les poils noirs en bordel qui cachent que je n’ai rien à cacher. Le secret c’est qu’il n’y a pas de secrets. Il ouvre la bouche, je frémis avant les mots, je les arrête d’un geste de la main.

\- Ne dis pas que je suis beau ou des conneries comme ça.

\- Mais tu l’es.

\- Même. Je ne te plais pas.

Il décroche mon peignoir de derrière la porte, me le tend sans démentir. Je l’enfile sans même m’être lavé, la peau encore sèche presque partout. Je l’enfile parce qu’il me l’a tendu. Il s’approche, par l’ouverture il caresse ma peau. Mon ventre. Debout dans la baignoire, je suis plus grand que lui. Déjà qu’il n’est pas immense. Son visage est au niveau de mon torse, ses doigts sur ma peau, ma taille. Gouttes d’eau. Ne me touche pas, si tu ne veux pas. Ne me touche pas mais reste avec moi.

Il m’embrasse. Ses lèvres sur mon cœur. Ça me brule, je le serre fort d’un seul coup, je sens ses fringues, contre mon ventre et mes jambes, je sens ses lèvres et ses bras jusqu’à qu’il redresse la tête et qu’il me regarde, qu’il me regarde et que je sache.

Mon amour.

Il me serre plus fort encore, ses yeux sont plein de larmes, je tire sur ses cheveux. J’ai envie de te faire mal, dis-le. Je ne sais pas qui tremble le plus qui a le plus mal qui a le plus peur mais moi j’ai envie de te faire mal et y a rien à faire contre ce désir, que le réaliser ou le laisser me détruire.

\- Tu lui ressembles tellement, il murmure. Et tu es tellement beau.

J’ai beau tirer, ça n’a pas l’air de te faire mal. Est-ce que je n’ai aucune force, est-ce que tu ne ressens plus rien ? Est-ce que le monde est lacunaire, l’existence une vaste plaisanterie tombée à plat ? J’ai mal dans les côtes, j’ai mal à l’existence, tu vois ? J’ai mal et peur et si je pouvais me désintégrer je ne laisserais qu’un voile sur tes mains, un souvenir vivace seulement dans une odeur, le genre qui t’attrape au milieu de la rue et te balaye au sol mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi,

Tu n’arrives pas à mettre un nom dessus et sans nom, les choses n’existent pas.

\- Parfois…

Parfois, souvent mais jamais longtemps. J’ai connu des hommes qui frappaient, Elliott, j’ai connu des brutes épaisses et des malades, j’ai connu ceux qui utilisent les poings et ceux qui utilisent les mots, j’ai tout connu j’ai tout écrit et ça ne m’a ni guéri ni blessé, les mots n’ont que le pouvoir que l’on accepte de leur donner.

\- Je voudrais ne t’avoir jamais rencontré.

Ce sourire. Désabusé, blessé mais tendre, de qui sait, comprends, les non-dits, les interdits et les rêves destructeurs qui nous protègent de la réalité. Fais des rêves plus grands que toi mon ange, tout ce qui te terrifie, tes désirs de morts et tes envies de détruire et de fuir, enroule-les sur eux même et fais-en des rêves, fais-les exploser.

\- Moi, j’veux pas ça, jamais.

Et puis l’on se détache. Je ferme mon peignoir, il sort de la salle de bains. Ce n’était pas censé se passer comme ça, tu sais. Je devais crier, tu devais te barrer de chez moi. Je devais t’effrayer et être seul, avec mes bleus et mes envies d’ailleurs.

On boit du thé assis dans ma cuisine, sous la lumière trop blanche, trop crue. Je suis encore dans mon peignoir, un pied remonté sur le bord de ma chaise avec le menton sur mon genou, je fais tourner une cigarette neuve sur le bois de la table. J’ai mal dans la gorge, je serre mon cou comme mon médecin fait pour les ganglions ou je ne sais quoi, comme si j’allais me rendre compte de quelque chose. Le thé fait du bien, je pose la tête sur la table. Je demande :

\- Ça va, toi ?

Elliott hausse les épaules.

\- Je suis juste… Brutalement triste et fatigué. Mais ça va.

Je le regarde comme ça, la tête sur le bois. Je suis toujours épuisé, je touche ma gorge douloureuse et les marques des bouches qui m’ont embrassées là. Et je le regarde. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cet épuisement. Allonge-toi dans le lit avec moi, je te câlinerais jusqu’au sommeil, tu ne seras plus triste et dans quelques heures, tu ne seras plus fatigué non plus ?

\- Merci d’être venu, je murmure.

\- J’avais envie de te voir.

 

**Elliott.**

On pourrait faire l’amour, on ne pourrait pas s’embrasser.

On pourrait baiser et se blesser, on ne pourrait pas faire l’amour.

On pourrait…

J’ai aimé à nouveau après Samuel, j’ai embrassé et baisé et dit je t’aime et fait l’amour, je me suis senti en confiance la tête contre le torse d’un homme. J’ai continué à faire passer la flamme, à m’y réchauffer ou m’y brûler les doigts, et le reste avec.

Isaac dort, nu à côté de moi. Je me suis glissé sous la couette près de lui, à sa demande, en caleçon. J’ai tenu son corps nu contre le mien, je l’ai touché. Lentement, avec les yeux, avec la bouche et le bout des doigts. J’ai touché ses épaules, j’ai touché son torse et ses hanches. Tu ne me dégoutes pas, je voulais lui dire, ce n’est pas ça. Tu me plais et tu lui ressembles, plus que n’importe qui, plus que n’importe quel homme, que n’importe quel autre homme. Tu lui ressembles tellement que je pourrais,

T’embrasser un peu te toucher un peu te dire que je veux je pourrais

Eteindre les lumières et te dire de m’étreindre et te dire de m’aimer je pourrais

Me tenir là et te laisser le remplacer.

Je touche les marques sur son cou et ses épaules. Si tu étais Samuel, je serais jaloux à te mordre plus fort encore. Si tu étais à moi, tu ne serais qu’à moi. Si tu m’appartenais, tu me détesterais.

\- Il faut que tu mettes du dentifrice.

Il remue, se redresse un peu. Il somnole, enrobé de sommeil comme une vague collante et sucrée sur sa peau.

\- Du dentifrice ?

\- Sur tes bleus.

Il se recouche. Plus tard, il murmure. Je voudrais lui demander, qu’est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit, ou est-ce que tu étais, qu’est-ce que tu as bu, avec qui ?

\- Isaac ?

Il a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il s’appuie sur ses coudes, je regarde son torse, ses cicatrices et ses muscles, ses clavicules et tout son corps qu’en une autre vie j’aurais pu chérir, en une autre vie son corps et le mien à cet instant, dans une réalité parallèle peut-être, surement…

Dans un autre monde, nos corps font l’amour et se confondent, nos corps se connaissent et se reconnaissent, du lever à la fin du jour.

\- Est-ce que je peux lire ce que tu as écrit ?

Il désigne son ordinateur, par terre à côté du lit, baille.

\- Le fichier sur le bureau avec ton nom.

\- Et le mot de passe ?

 - Il n’y en a pas...

Il se recouche. Je récupère son ordinateur, ouvre le fichier et allongé à côté de lui, je lis. C’est la première fois que je lis ce qu’il écrit, depuis Celui qui tue le Dragon, et les poèmes occasionnels qu’il m’écrit quand il est bourré.

Il écrit par la voix de Samuel. Il écrit comme s’il était Samuel et il dit des mots que Samuel a dit, des mots que j’avais oubliés. Il dit et fait des choses et j’oublie que c’est un roman, je plonge comme si je n’existais pas ailleurs que sur le papier. Fiction et réalité se confondent, je l’ai déjà entendu dire ça, je l’ai déjà entendu raconter qu’il lui semblait n’être qu’un passeur, que tous les auteur.es n’étaient que des passeurs, tissant des liens entre les mondes, des réalités parallèles proches ou lointaines.

Quand au milieu du texte, il change de narrateur et me fait parler moi, je referme l’ordinateur et le repose par terre.

\- Isaac ?

\- Je suis réveillé.

Il ne l’est pas, ses yeux sont toujours fermés. Je touche ses cheveux, les repousse de son visage, me penche et embrasse son menton, les poils noirs de sa barbe. Ça lui fait ouvrir les yeux et me regarder, saisi. Ne rien dire et attendre, sachant que rien ne viendra. Attendre quand même.

Son frigo est vide, on mange du riz à rien, deux cuillères à soupe dans un saladier. Il s’est habillé, emmitouflé. Correctement réveillé il avait honte d’être nu, honte que je l’ai regardé et je ne savais pas quoi dire. J’avais l’impression que la seule réponse à ce qu’il ressentait aurait été de me mettre nu et à nu moi aussi, de fermer les volets et que l’on fasse l’amour.

Je ne serais jamais prêt à faire l’amour avec lui.

Je ne serais jamais prêt à me regarder à travers ses yeux.

Il me demande pardon quand je vais pour partir, je demande de quoi et il n’a pas de réponse à me donner. Le corps tendu, ses mains serrant les miennes, il demande pardon de tout, d’exister et de m’avoir rencontré, aimé, touché et bousculé. Il ne le dit qu’une seule fois mais j’entends tout dans son regard fixe et obstiné, j’entends les ravages de l’inondation sur l’incendie, de ce que son entièreté, mon entité, pourrait faire à la mienne.

On se quitte avant d’étouffer.

 

**Isaac**

Elliott part. Il n’est resté que quelques heures, le temps de me laisser dormir près de lui. Le temps de me laisser m’humilier devant lui, aussi. Nu dans ma salle de bains, nu dans mon lit et même à me tenir dans ses bras, il y avait une distance infranchissable.

Je ne range rien, je ne fais rien que rester au lit et écrire sans réfléchir sur mon ordi. Il était à demi-nu dans mon lit, il me tenait dans ses bras. Je faisais semblant de dormir et je m’endormais pour de bon par moments. Je sentais la peau de son torse contre mon dos. Je sentais son ventre et ses tétons. Je sentais son sexe, ses cuisses, son odeur partout, je sentais sa bouche touchant mon cou.

Je n’allais quand même pas dormir.

C’est étrange d’être confronté à l’absence de désir des autres. Je sais qu’il faut connaitre ses désirs et les annoncer clairement, qu’il faut consentir et plus que tout, écouter et respecter les désirs des autres, leur demander et redemander si c’est bon, si ça va, s’ils ont toujours envie, les rassurer. Je sais que ce sont des règles complexes, qu’en détruire un certain nombre fait partie du jeu, je sais que voir le sexe uniquement par son pendant positif et agréable consiste à en rater les trois quarts et tant mieux si c’est ce qu’on décide de faire.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire d’Elliott. Mais quitte à ne pas l’attirer dans mon lit, je le couche dans mes carnets.

Sur le papier il est à moi.

Sur le papier je peux lui faire tout le mal du monde et lui faire aimer ça.

J’écris. J’écris comme j’écrivais avant d’être un auteur publié, reconnu et couché sur d’autres papiers que les miens. J’écris et comme depuis une dizaine de jours, quand j’ai fini j’envoie mon document Word à Tara.

Je m’effondre sous la couette qui sent l’odeur d’Isaac, j’enfonce la tête dans l’oreiller les mains contre le ventre, je le dessine dans ma tête je pense à lui je pense à lui je PENSE A LUI JE

M’endors dans nos odeurs mêlées, me réveille pour écrire, préparer du thé et écrire, au milieu de la nuit. M’endors au milieu d’un paragraphe, me réveille pour faire pipi, retourne frénétiquement écrire les phrases qui débordent. J’écris le cœur gros le ventre lourd, j’exulte puis je me traine, j’ai l’impression d’aller chercher les mots au fond de ma gorge, mes mains se mettent à trembler, je n’arrive plus à dormir.

Au matin, j’ai fini.

 

**Elliott**

Isaac ne m’envoie aucun message pendant plusieurs jours et je ne lui en envoie pas non plus. Un moment je me demande si tout pourrait s’effacer comme ça, du jour au lendemain par le silence. L’un comme l’autre ne donnant plus de nouvelles, une coupure nette et inexpliquée.

Je ne sais même pas ce que ça me ferait. Rien, probablement. Un vide pas plus grand que celui que je ressens déjà.

Une semaine après, il entre dans ma librairie à midi. L’air hirsute mais heureux. Il appuie ses deux mains sur le comptoir de la caisse, se hisse légèrement sur ses bras tendus.

\- Ta pause est à quelle heure ?

Marina pense que l’on sort ensemble, Louna pense que l’on sort ensemble, putain INTERNET pense que l’on sort ensemble. Sors de ma librairie, je travaille, je n’ai pas le temps.

\- Pas tout de suite.

\- Quand ?

\- Quatorze heures.

\- J’y serais.

Et il sort sans même fouiner dans les rayonnages. A quatorze heures il est là, on mange des empanadas dans mon restaurant préféré juste à côte, on parle de rien. Il semble avoir quelque chose à dire mais le garder pour lui et ça m’exaspère, tout m’exaspère et quand on a fini de manger, il prend ma main sur la table et il dit :

\- Viens diner samedi, reste dormir, et raconte-moi la fin de ton histoire.

Je lui en veux, j’ai envie de lui dire non, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t’ai raconté tout ça, ce n’était pas pour que tu m’utilises que tu étales mes entrailles en tapisserie dans tes romans ce n’était pas pour ça.

Mais je ne dis rien. Je le regarde mais le soleil semble se refléter dans ses yeux et je ne vois rien, je ne peux pas lire, je ne sens que sa main et son sourire alors je dis d’accord, si tu veux, je viendrais.

Il m’invite, je ne dis rien en le regardant payer, je ne dis rien parce que je sais ce qu’il va me demander, est-ce-que-je-peux-utiliser-ton-histoire-est-ce-que-je-peux-la-raconter-la-faire-mienne-faire-comme-si-je-l’avais-inventée.

Je ne dis rien et il ne me demande rien, il me tient la main dans la rue, m’enlace devant la librairie. Je sens tout son corps me dire je t’aime, tout son corps pressé contre le mien et je sens son odeur, une odeur de sève, de plante qui a pris le soleil et qui a poussée, poussée merveilleusement comme si c’était moi le soleil,

Une plante qui devient un arbre qui va me dépasser me laisser embourbé dans ses racines,

Je le sens partir sans savoir si j’ai envie de le retenir.

Plus tard, bien plus tard le lendemain, Mathieu-mon-éditeur-préféré qui comme tout le monde croit qu’on sort ensemble, me dit qu’il a lu ce qu’Isaac a envoyé à Tara, son éditrice, qu’il l’a lu et que c’était sublime, qu’il voulait me le dire et moi,

Je ne dis rien du tout, rien,

Je reste là à me demander ce que l’on fait des histoires d’amour mélangées, si on essaye de défaire les nœuds ou au contraire, si on se construit un filet avec, un piège une corde de sortie, si l’on peut les intervertir, je me demande ce que je vais faire et

Je ne dis rien. 


	17. Roman d'Isaac, chapitre neuf.

Il neige sur la dernière accalmie. La dernière fois où je te vois sourire comme ça. Les flocons font comme des étoiles dans ma tête, des lumières que l'on ne peut atteindre ni faire disparaitre. Qui étaient là avant nous, qui seront encore là quand on aura tout fait exploser.

Tu passes ta main dans mes cheveux. Tu portes tes lunettes, ça te donne un air professoral et craquant, un peu perdu aussi à chaque fois que tu les remonte sur ton nez.

Personne ne vérifie les cartes d'étudiant, pour entrer. C'est l'époque d'avant Vigipirate, avant qu'on fouille nos sacs pour rien et tout le temps et qu'on en oublie que ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça.

La bibliothèque de ta fac est absolument immense. Je suis émerveillé. Je parcours les rayons sans parler, effleurant la tranche des livres de mes doigts.

\- Je veux vivre ici...

J'entends le bruit que ça fait quand tu souris. Tu es juste derrière moi, tu regardes vite autour de nous avant de t'approcher assez pour m'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Bientôt. On aura notre café-librairie à nous, je te promets. Dans deux ans...

Dans deux ans, je serais majeur. Moins. Un an et demi à peine. Tu m'enlaces, m'embrasses plus fort, meilleur. Tu m'aimes, ce ne sont pas tes baisers qui le disent, ce sont tes mains. La façon dont elles touchent mon dos, mes épaules, dont elles restent un peu plus longtemps. C'est la façon dont tu laisses ton visage niché dans mon cou, dont tu me respires. Je me sens léger, comme si le haut de mon corps flottait un peu, au-dessus.

\- Tu choisis quelque chose à lire et on va dans mon coin ?

J'acquiesce. Dans les rayons consacrés à l'art plastique, il y a des bandes dessinées de Joan Sfar. Je les prends et te suis. C'est un lieu d'étude, il n'y a pas de fauteuils moelleux comme à la médiathèque où je vais d'habitude.

Ton coin, c'est une porte sans inscriptions qui donne sur un placard. Une chaufferie, enfin l'endroit où il y a la chaudière et d'autres trucs. Une pièce toute petite, à la lumière rouge et assourdie, où il fait bien chaud. Drôle de coin. Tu retires ton manteau, l'étale par terre et t'y installe, appuyé contre le mur, les jambes ouvertes pour que je vienne contre toi. Je viens, tu m'enlaces, les bras bien serrés, lèvres sur ma nuque, les yeux fermés. Et tu ne bouges plus.

Je lis. Tu fais comme une couverture. Un moment tu suis avec moi, puis tu joues avec mes cheveux, les repousse encore et encore pour m'embrasser. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu sois comme ça. Tu me serres très fort, je me laisse complètement aller contre toi. Je suis si bien, j'avais oublié. Tu passes tes mains contre mon ventre, sous mon pull. Elles sont chaudes, je n'arrive plus à rien.

\- Eli...

\- Hmm... ?

Tu as les mains si chaudes, ça me donne envie de fermer les yeux et de me laisser complètement emporter, submergé par la chaleur et tes vagues de tendresse inattendues.

\- J'essaye de lire.

\- Je sais mais...

Tu te blottis, les joues rouges, tes lunettes un peu de travers. Roulé en boule autour de moi, les yeux brillants. Qu'est-ce que tu es beau, je n'en reviens pas.

\- Je n’arrive pas à m'en empêcher.

Tu es tout rouge, ma bande dessinée me tombe des mains. J'encadre ton visage, je me sens basculer sur le sol, sur ton manteau, sous toi. Submergé par ta chaleur. C'est terrifiant que tu m'aimes, que quelqu'un m'aime. Tu glisses tes mains sous mon pull, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose dans mon ventre est en train de brûler briller si fort, comme une pierre philosophale, un immense rubis en fusion qui gondole, qui prend toutes mes côtes, ma taille, qui irradie juste parce que tu le touches, tu l'allumes. Je me cambre, tu m'embrasses dans la lisière de mon pull, le cou, les épaules. Moi j'ai fermé les yeux, je me laisse submerger, recouvrir par ton onde de chaleur. Il ne faut juste pas que je pleure.

Je ne savais pas avant de te rencontrer que j'avais autant de larmes, j'étais trop habitué à les garder pour moi. Dans le ventre à force, j'avais une piscine de chagrin, un océan sans lumières ni vagues, un endroit duquel on ne peut pas remonter. Je me noyais à l'intérieur de moi-même, comme les alpinistes dans les films.

Tu me fais tellement chialer, toi, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu as fait déborder mon océan ou parce que tu m'apprends à le vider. Tu embrasses mon ventre, tu déboutonnes mon jean.

\- Eli... Eli...

Tu remontes contre moi. Tu ne portes plus tes lunettes. Tu me caresses le visage, repousse les cheveux collés à mon front.

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Si...

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, tu t'allonges tout contre moi, les mains sur mon visage. Tu murmures :

\- Tu es triste ?

\- Non...

Je pleure presque, pourtant. Je tremble comme de froid, je sens le sol dur sous la mince protection de ton manteau. Je suis submergé. Je suis désolé.

Tu laisses ton visage à la hauteur du mien. On s'embrasse tout du long, je te ressens partout mais j'ai besoin de te regarder sans m'arrêter. Tes mains liées aux miennes, paume à paume, coude à coude, ventre à ventre. Jambes entremêlées, corps mélangés. Je n'ai pas froid, je n’ai pas peur, j'ai le cœur qui explose et la déflagration fait s'écouler le tien pour qu'ils fusionnent. Satin. Carmin. Flammes de la chaudière, sueur salée le long de mes flancs. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça aussi fort.

On reste lovés l'un contre, après. J'ai le torse tout ouvert, il faut que tu restes contre moi, que tu maintiennes la plaie fermée. J'ai la tête si lourde, tu te détaches lentement. Tu m'enfiles mes habits comme un gosse, te rhabilles aussi. Puis très longuement tu m'embrasses. C'est une étrange accalmie, silencieuse et mélancolique. Tes mains tout autour de mon cou, effleurant mes clavicules, ma trachée, tes baisers derrière mon oreille, là où la peau tendre semble n'attendre que ça. Je t'aime, c'est inexprimable, indescriptible. Tu es dans mes cellules, je suis empreint de toi. Je te serre à trembler.

\- Ne me laisse pas... Reste avec moi toujours, dis, reste pour toujours avec moi.

Tu ne promets pas. Tu enfermes nos visages dans l'obscurité de tes mains, tes bras. Tu murmures :

\- Toi, ne t'en va pas. Toi. Reste toujours avec moi. Promet.

\- Je promets.

On s'embrasse moite et fous jusqu'à l'annonce de la fermeture imminente de la bibliothèque. Alors on se détache, ramasse nos affaires.

Tes lunettes sont couvertes de buée.

Il fait glacial, dehors. Après toute la chaleur que tu m'as donnée, mon corps ne supporte pas la différence. Tu me ramène chez moi frissonnant, je vais au lit franchement malade.

Je dors très mal. Je ne fais que me réveiller, rongé par des hallucinations indescriptibles, par ma gorge en feu. Mais au milieu du délire, en faisant partie et pas tout à fait, je te vois. Ton corps nu au ralenti, tes yeux, tes mains. Je suis épuisé, j'ai du mal à respirer et tu me prends ce qui me reste de mon air, j'ai des vertiges allongé sous la couette. Je me sens si mal, si triste sans comprendre pourquoi. Tes yeux verts dans ma tête, ça me donne envie de pleurer comme si j'avais peur, ils brillent trop.

Je me réveille vide. Foisonnant, malade encore un peu, mais la tête comme nettoyée de tout ce qu'elle avait pu contenir. Vide.

Faible.

Tu m'as envoyé un message pour savoir comment j'allais, tôt ce matin. Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Je ne sais plus comment je vais, je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. Je ne ressens rien, je ne ressens même pas que je suis vide. Il y a en moi un silence bruyant qui vient par vague, qui recouvre tout, qui me fait me noyer et si je tousse autant, c'est que j'ai avalé de l'eau de mer, c'est que le sel me dévore, c'est que ma tête ne dirige plus rien et surtout pas mon corps.

Ça finit par passer. Le temps avec. J'ai beau être aimé, ça ne protège pas de tout, j'ai beau t'aimer ça ne rend pas tout acceptable. Il faut quand même tout supporter, les cours, les gens, ma mère, le monde. Qu'est-ce que je peux me battre avec moi-même tout le temps sans que ça ne donne l'impression de changer quoi que ce soit. Je m'épuise.

Noël. Je ne sais même plus si j'aime Noël. Ma mère a l'air heureuse, elle chante et joue avec Romain. C'est dur de ne pas pouvoir lui faire confiance, de toujours dormir un œil ouvert. Ça a toujours été dur mais je suis plus fatigué qu'avant. Plus cynique, peut être que tu m'as fait grandir, d'une certaine façon.

Tu ne vas pas bien.

Je passe te voir, le soir du vingt-cinq. Ta mère me fait entrer, me garde un moment près d'elle. Elle te prévient que je suis là et m'installe dans la cuisine. Tu ne viens pas. Je me brule la langue au chocolat chaud, je réponds aux questions de ta mère jusqu'à craquer et courir vers toi. J'ai trop besoin de te voir, je n'aime pas ça. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ?

Tu es assis au seuil de la porte-fenêtre, grande ouverte malgré le froid, en caleçon et t-shirt. Tu allumes une nouvelle cigarette à la fin d'une autre, le cendrier à coté de toi. Tu as dû en fumer au moins quatre ou cinq d'affilée, déjà. Cet été, tu parlais d'arrêter. Ça semble si loin.

Tu écrases la cigarette que tu viens d'allumer quand tu me vois. Tu me fixes tandis que j'approche, je ne trouve pas ce que je suis sensé dire alors je murmure :

\- Joyeux Noël.

\- Toi aussi.

\- T'as pas froid ?

\- Si.

Tu te lèves mais tu as la tête qui tourne, tu t'appuie sur moi. J'ai juste la bonne taille pour te soutenir, ton menton sur mon crâne et mes mains sur ta taille.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien.

Tu m'étonnes. Je t'aide à t'asseoir sur le lit, je vais chercher un grand verre d'eau et quand je reviens, tu es en train de pleurer. Tu t'étrangles avec l'eau, t'en fait tomber plein sur ton t-shirt tellement tu pleures. Tellement tu trembles. Et moi je ne peux rien faire. Que te regarder, rester tout près et me sentir impuissant.

Tu t'épuises, mon amour. T'es si mince, si abîmé... Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ta vie, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi ? Où t'as menée ta quête d'absolu ? Est-ce que tu t'es perdu en route, est ce que la pente était trop forte, la voie bordée de ronces ? Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert qui était si effrayant ? Que ce monde immense était trop petit pour toi, qu'il ne te suffirait, ne te comblerait jamais ? Que ça ne serait jamais assez ?

Alors maintenant tu sais ; ce que je savais déjà.

Et tu pleures, effrayé. Je ne dirais pas " ça va aller ". Parfois il faut accepter : ça n'ira pas.

Tu mets longtemps à te calmer. Tu t'agrippes à moi comme un enfant, avec cette terreur et cet abandon mêlé. Je ne devrais peut-être pas trouver qu'il y a quelque chose de très beau dans la façon dont tu as confiance en moi mais c'est souvent comme ça : Quand tout est sombre, au milieu des décombre, quelque chose d'unique qui n'aurait pas dû être là, quelque chose de magnifique ; toi.

Et quand je repars, j'ai mal d'avoir tant essayé de défaire les nœuds dans ta tête. J'ai mal et je suis fatigué et c'est invivable de n'avoir que toi dans un monde où j'aurais parfois besoin de quelqu'un pour me protéger de toi.

Nouvel an. Reprise des cours. Le temps passe au ralenti accéléré et me donne mal au cœur. Je suis malade, faible et désorienté. Dans le flou.

Je... J'essaye, là. J'essaye de trouver les mots justes mais mon esprit est embrouillé, je tremble de froid et rien ne vient. Je suis sur ton lit et tu es comme un mur, immense et blanc recouvert de carrelage et je ne te comprends pas.

Je gratte et casse mes ongles à ta surface. Je n’y arrive pas. Juste pas. C'est peut-être un cauchemar. Je te fixe comme on s'agrippe, tu sens mon regard, tourne la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Rien.

Tu regardes la télévision, avachi sur ton canapé, chez tes parents. Tu rentres à Aix demain, tu ne m'as presque rien dit depuis que je suis arrivé.

Je regarde ailleurs un temps, te fixe à nouveau. Tu le sens, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça t'énerve ; Ce n'est que moi.

\- Pourquoi t'es là, même ?

Je ne sais pas. Tu ne m'as pas invité ni même dit que je pouvais venir. Je suis là parce que depuis un moment, je suis toujours là, je suis toujours près de toi. Alors je me retrouve idiot sans répondre. Ecrasé par absolument tout.

\- Bastien ?

Je me suis laissé avachir, tomber recroquevillé sur le canapé. Tu as la main au-dessus de mon visage, comme si tu hésitais à me caresser les cheveux. Tu as peur d'être tendre, pourquoi tu as si peur de m'aimer depuis quelques temps ? J'avance les bras vers toi, vers ta taille... Tu retires ta main.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te câliner. Lâche-moi.

Je me redresse, me lève du canapé. J'ai la tête qui tourne comme si tu m'avais mis un coup. Qu'est ce qui est en train de se passer, je n’arrive pas à comprendre. Je fais le tour du canapé, m'appuie contre l'accoudoir.

\- Eli, s'il te plait...

Tu m'ignores. Il y a ce truc sur ton visage qui ne tient pas bien. A quoi est-ce que tu es en train de penser ? Je te vois faire, pourquoi tu n'abandonnes pas tout pour me serrer dans tes bras ? Je touche ton épaule, tu laisses ma main le te temps d'une seconde d'abandon avant de la repousser et de l'agripper à la fois, de me regarder et de me dire :

\- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher.

Puis tu me repousses. J'ai perdu.

Je sors de ta chambre, erre un moment dans le couloir, descend l'escalier. Je voudrais croiser ta mère, elle me rassurerait. Mais je ne la croise pas. J'arrive dans l'entrée, l'esprit embrouillé, je m'assois par terre pour mettre mes chaussures. J'enfile mon manteau, je sors sans faire de bruit. Je marche juste lentement dans les rues autour de ta maison, en pensant à des tas de choses. A cette impression que j'ai d'être perdu mais à cette force que je ressens aussi. Que j'aurais peut-être mal autant que j'ai peur, mais je ne me laisserais pas écraser.

Je ne sais pas si on peut être vraiment heureux, je ne sais pas si c'est un but en soi. Je pense... Que j'aimerais avoir un chaton. Une petite boule chaude et rassurante pour les nuits où je pleure. J'ai le cœur qui se serre, je me demande s’il peut lâcher quand on a que seize ans.

J'ai froid. Tu me manques ? Peut-être que tu es calmé, que je pourrais avoir un câlin ? Je cesse de tourner, je reprends le chemin de chez toi. Même juste couché dans tes draps et ton odeur, je me sentirais bien.

Je sonne, ta mère vient m'ouvrir. Stupéfaite.

\- Bastien ! Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ?

Je ne comprends pas très bien. Rentré chez moi ? J'entre, commence à délacer mes chaussures.

\- Eli est parti te chercher... Il y a au moins une demi-heure.

\- Me chercher ?

\- Il a paniqué quand il a vu que tu étais parti...

Elle n’est pas fâchée, pas vraiment inquiète. Plutôt fatiguée, triste.

\- Tu étais parti faire un tour ?

\- Oui.

\- Est ce que ça va ?

Je hausse les épaules, elle me prend dans ses bras, ta mère. Elle dit :

\- Ça va aller.

Elle dit aussi que tu vas revenir bientôt, que tout va bien. Elle me caresse les cheveux et c’est étrange, elle n’est pas comme ma maman et elle ne la remplace pas non plus, mais je ne sais pas, elle me fait me sentir mieux.

Je retourne à ta chambre vide. Tu es sorti me chercher, alors ? Je m’allonge sur ton lit un moment, ça calme mon cœur. Reviens-moi, j’ai envie de vivre ma vie dans tes bras. Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime tant... Ça ne me fait plus grand chose, ni chaud ni froid ni doux ni amer, mais ça me remplit. Le corps, le cœur et l’âme.

Même allongé ma tête tourne.

J’entends du bruit, je sors, me plante en haut de l’escalier. T’es là. T’es bouleversé.

\- J’l’ai pas trouvé...

Tu ne respires pas très bien. Ta mère essaye de te calmer, je descends l’escalier vers toi. Je voudrais te rassurer mais je n’arrive pas à te parler et puis la façon dont tu bouges ; il y a de la rage dans ta peur.

\- Eli...

Ta mère a la voix apaisante. Je suis en train de descendre l’escalier, tu me sens derrière toi. Tu te retournes, me regarde. Tu n’es pas rassuré de m’avoir trouvé, tu es trop en colère de m’avoir perdu. Je ne sais pas. Tu marches vers moi en train de descendre les dernières marches. T'es épaules tendent le cuir de ta veste, je vois la grimace sur ton visage crispé. Tu sens l’odeur de l’extérieur.

Tu me frappes.

Ma joue me brûle, tu m’entoures de tes bras. Ton cœur bat en désordre contre mon visage. Le sang qui va cogner le long des tuyaux, tu pleures la bouche dans mes cheveux.

\- Plus jamais tu pars... Plus jamais tu me laisses... Plus jamais tu disparais comme ça Bastien, plus jamais.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu embrasses mon visage avec les doigts dans mes cheveux. T’es brûlant, pressé contre moi. Tu m’enlaces.

\- Pardon... J’ai cru que je t’avais perdu... J’ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas.

\- J’suis là.

\- Je sais, je sais... Je suis désolé. Je suis là aussi. Je suis revenu, t’es là...

Tu balbutie, tu m’entraines vers ta chambre. Je croise le regard de ta mère quand tu me prends la main et m’entraine. Il est tellement angoissé qu’a moi aussi il me donne mal au ventre.

Tu me pousses sur le canapé, t’agenouille devant moi. Nos mains jointes sur mes genoux, tu as l’air inquiet. Ça dessine un barreau sur ton front.

 - Tu es fâché ?

\- Mais je ne sais pas...

\- Sois pas fâché. Je t’en prie.

Je ne serais pas fâché si ça peut enlever la barre sur ton front. Je ne le suis même pas. Je n’y arrive pas quand tu me regardes comme ça.

\- J’voulais pas te faire de mal... J’ai juste eu peur.

\- Ça va.

Arrête, s'il te plaît. Ne te justifie pas, ça me met mal à l’aise. Tu grimpes sur moi, je respire fort l’odeur de ton cou quand tu m’enlaces. On est bien, là. Tes genoux autour de mes hanches.

\- Tu restes cette nuit ?

\- Bien sûr.

Qu’est-ce que je pourrais faire d’autre qu’être gentil avec toi ? Tu me serres, on s’allonge sur le lit, mon dos contre ton torse et tout ce que tu sembles désirer l’heure suivante, c’est tenir mes doigts dans la lumière et les caresser, les porter à ta bouche pour les embrasser et quand je me redresse sur un coude, que je te regarde sous moi, tu caches ton visage comme si tu étais timide et tu me parles de ton cœur qui bat. Puis ta tête sur mon cœur à moi, tu ne dis plus rien. Je mets la main dans tes cheveux, tu soupires.

\- Je t’aime.

Tu clignes des yeux fort, incapable de répondre. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d’autre. Je te sens trembler un peu, ta bouche contre ma bouche est mouillée, la mienne aussi.

\- J’voulais juste que tu l’saches... Que tu te rappelles.

Tu hoches la tête. Mon visage disparaît dans tes mains.

\- Je le sais. Je n’oublie jamais ça.

Tu laisses tes mains comme ça. Je ne te vois pas mais je ressens tout de toi. La roue libre de ton âme, les poids le long de ta colonne vertébrale. Le courant qui te traverse, électrique, indomptable. Fou. Dangereux. Sombre. Tu es un labyrinthe. Tu es un océan. Tu es l’espoir dans la terreur, tout ce qu’il restera de moi.

\- Tu viendras avec moi ?

\- Où ?

\- Où je te dirais.

\- J’irais n’importe où avec toi.

Ongles dans mon front et ma mâchoire ;

\- Si c’est vrai, demande pas où avant de répondre.

Je déglutis, tu demandes encore :

\- Tu partirais avec moi ?

\- Oui.

\- N’importe où ?

\- N’importe où.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

Tous les trucs tordus à l'intérieur de toi, c’est toi aussi, non ? Je repousse tes mains, je me redresse et les colle derrière ma taille.

\- Oui.

Ça te fait sourire. Caresser ma peau, me coller à toi. Tu m’aimes, mon cerveau et ma bouche, mon corps jamais loin du tien.

\- Si je te disais de partir sans moi,

\- Non.

\- ...De me laisser derrière,

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- ...Et d’avancer tout seul.

\- Je ne veux pas !

Arrête de sourire en disant ça. De caresser mon visage, de jouer à ce jeu tordu que je n’ai pas tellement compris. Je ne peux pas lutter, tu m’embrasses et sort du lit. Tu es un soleil noir, mais il n’y a rien que tu puisses jamais faire pour abimer la façon que tu as d’exister.


	18. Isaac et Elliott, partie neuf.

**Isaac**

Elliott a pris une décision. Je le sais quand il s'assoit, je le sais quand il sonne, je le sais quand je le vois depuis la fenêtre, planté là à l’attendre. Quelque chose dans sa démarche ou dans l’odeur de l’air. Impalpable et certain. Elliott a pris une décision, mais je ne sais pas laquelle.

Il ne répond pas quand je lui demande, par habitude, politesse ou par plaisir de répétition s’il veut du sucre dans son thé. Il regarde sa tasse, un peu sombre, un peu buté. Je t’ai forcé à venir là, c’est ça ? Tu es seulement fatigué ? Je peux te faire sourire rien qu’à te dire des bêtises, et que tu es beau, à caresser ton dos ? Ou il y a autre chose ?

Je sens qu’il y a autre chose et je pense qu’il va me quitter. Je pense qu’il va me dire, après m’avoir raconté l’histoire,

Après m’avoir donné, peut-être, un premier

Un dernier baiser.

Je pense qu’il va me demander pardon et s’en aller. Parce que je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais Samuel, parce qu’il ne veut rien d’autre que Samuel, ou non, je sais qu’il y en a eu d’autres, mais seulement pas moi. Il va me demander pardon, me dire qu’il m’aime, vraiment, seulement pas comme ça. Puis il s’en ira.

Mais il laisse son thé refroidir, mes mots en souffrance et quand je pose ma main

Sur sa main sur la table il dit

On peut aller dans ta chambre ?

 

**Elliott**

J’ai décidé

Quelque part entre sa tasse de thé vide quand je n’avais pas touché à la mienne et la première fois que je l’ai rencontré, dans l’ascenseur, quand je l’ai voulu et que ça m’a exaspéré, de croiser un homme et d’avoir les genoux faibles de désir tellement j’ai besoin qu’on me touche,

J’ai décidé.

On va dans sa chambre, je reste planté dans l’entrée et je dis

Viens sur le lit

Mais je n’y vais pas, moi, pas encore, je le laisse s’asseoir, chevilles croisées et mains recroquevillées sur les cuisses comme si j’allais l’engueuler. Quelque chose dans mon ventre vibre comme l’unique corde d’un immense instrument, un son qui pourrait détruire du verre, faire s’écrouler… Moi. Quelque chose en moi pleure comme un glissement de terrain, pluie diluvienne brune qui déplace et fait s’entrechoquer des morceaux de moi.

\- Isaac….

Je ne sais pas comment faire. Comment lui dire, comment le toucher, j’ai peur malgré tout, peur de lui faire du mal, peur de me ridiculiser ou peur d’avoir tort. Plus que tout, j’ai peur d’avoir tort, que ça ne marche pas.

Je ne bouge pas. Je ne m’assois pas près de lui, ne touche pas son visage ou ses mains. Je reste planté là à l’entrée de sa chambre et quand il rougit, quand il n’y tient plus et me demande ce qu’il y a, je murmure :

\- Embrasse-moi, s’il te plait.

Il n’a aucun geste de surprise. Il se lève, encore plus rouge. Il s’approche, son corps semble traverser un océan indien jusqu’à moi, tant il bouge lentement, tant mes joues me brûlent. Il me touche, je ferme les yeux.

Il m’embrasse.

Comme si on éteignait la lumière, disparition du son et de l’image, comme si je déconnectais dans un flash. Quand je reviens, tout son corps est contre le mien, sa peau nue contre ma peau nue mais ça ne suffit pas, sa langue contre ma langue mais je veux me noyer et ça ne suffit pas.

Mais lentement ça monte. Je me rappelle les cigarettes de Samuel, le désir ou la nicotine atteignant mon cerveau et ce sentiment que ça y était, c’était arrivé jusque-là.

J’oublie ce que je voulais ce dont j’avais peur ou besoin j’oublie

Je prends ses doigts dans ma bouche et son sexe entre mes doigts. Je lèche le sel sur la peau de son torse, je mords ses tétons comme s’ils étaient indépendant, cerises claires sur sa peau pâle et que je pouvais les manger, m’en gorger. Je tire sur ses cheveux, doigts enroulés dans les boucles quand il embrasse mes hanches, l’intérieur de mes cuisses. Je griffe sa nuque et son dos, je n’arrive pas à parler. Je lui dis que je n’arrive pas à parler et ça se débloque avec ces mots-là.

\- Je n’arrive pas à parler, j’ai peur de me mettre à dire des choses tellement stupides.

\- Quel genre de choses stupides ? Que tu m’aimes ?

Ce n’est pas stupide.

\- Non, je te demanderais, je te dirais ce que j’aimerais, je te parlerais comme je parle aux hommes quand j’ai envie, quand j’ai besoin quand j’ai tellement besoin

\- Parle-moi comme à eux.

Je n’ai pas fumé de joints depuis très longtemps mais je me rappelle. Les idées se succédant à une vitesse folle, chacune emportant un monde entier dans son sillage. Incapable de suivre un seul chemin, changeant de sujet mais pas tout à fait, comme un escalier, comme une poupée russe et j’ouvre de nouvelles boîtes sans jamais en refermer.

J’ai l’impression de n’avoir jamais fait l’amour avant maintenant. J’ai l’impression d’avoir quatorze ans, de vivre un nouveau premier amour et que mon corps est en chewing-gum. Malhabile, malléable, toute ma peau rose à vif. J’ai envie d’être couvert de salive.

J’ai envie qu’on me secoue, qu’on me frappe.

J’ai envie de pleurer

Et de jouir dans ses mains sur son torse sur son visage dans sa bouche contre son sexe en lui disparaitre me cacher là. J’ai envie de choses qui n’existent pas,

Si je n’en connais pas le nom elles n’existent pas.

Je mords, fort, les draps et l’oreiller et la mousse du matelas. Je mords et je lui demande, suppliant, d’allumer la lumière et de me regarder, de me faire très mal et de m’aimer.

Je mords fort son épaule, son poignet, je m’entends crier comme si j’étais très loin, un écho par-delà les vallées de nos corps. Je le mords, je le marque, je me laisse glisser dans cette partie de moi qui me terrorise et me dégoûte et me tente et me définit. Cette partie de moi sombre et poisseuse, cette partie enfermé dans la prison de mon corps, sous les couches de fringues sous les barrières que les gens effleurent et que ce soir j’explose.

Fais-moi très mal, s’il te plait.

Ne me protège pas, ni de toi ni de même, pas ce soir, pas ici et maintenant, demain peut-être, si un jour demain vient mais pas maintenant.

Je cherche Samuel, j’ai terriblement envie de lui. Je demande à Isaac d’éteindre la lumière, j’entrevois son visage dans un flash sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce que je vois, si c’est de la peur, de la colère, du plaisir, ce qu’il ressent et un instant j’ai honte, j’ai l’impression de l’utiliser j’ai peur de le faire souffrir. Mais il se jette sur moi comme s’il me voyait quand même.

Il me mord dans le noir, il mord mes blessures, pour les refermer ou les ouvrir lui-même, y laisser sa marque et sa salive, je ne sais pas. S’il les referme, j’espère qu’il n’y a plus de poison à l’intérieur.

Mais je sais que ce n’est pas le cas.

Isaac me mord et m’embrasse dans le noir et je cherche Samuel mais je n’arrive pas à voir son visage, derrière mes paupières je ne vois que celui d’Isaac alors j’ouvre les yeux et je distingue les siens dans l’obscurité.

\- Regarde-moi, je dis.

\- Je te vois, il répond. Je te vois, mon ange.

On fait l’amour. Violemment tendrement, de toutes les manières tout au long de la nuit, on fait l’amour. On fait l’amour à nos corps d’avant, nos corps d’antan nos corps d’enfants, on ne répare rien on ne fait que répéter, faire s’emballer la roue pour la voir se briser, 

Comme si on pouvait revenir à la première fois

La faire revenir et la recommencer l’empêcher d’arriver l’empêcher de nous détruire

Les empêcher,

Mon père et celui d’Isaac les empêcher.

 

-

 

Bien longtemps après, quand mon corps est douloureux, engourdi, chaque centimètre vibrant de chaleur, il est allongé au-dessus de moi, sous la couette, il touche mon visage et je touche le sien. Sous mes doigts, je sens son sourire. Je lui demande :

\- Tu es heureux ?

\- Je suis très heureux.

Il ne me demande pas si je le suis, moi, ou comment je me sens. Il ne veut pas savoir si je suis déçu, mécontent, triste, pas tout de suite, son bonheur est trop fragile et il veut le savourer avant de l’éprouver au contact de la réalité. Je suis la ligne de son sourire, les contours de sa mâchoire.

\- Je me sens apaisé.

Il pose la tête sur mon cœur, écoute les battements. Je ne sais pas si tu es apaisé, toi. Tu trembles.

\- Je t’aime, tu sais.

Il tremble plus fort encore, se recroqueville. Il a envie de pleurer mais il hoche la tête.

\- Je sais, je crois.

Il halète, repousse ses larmes, m’embrasse les lèvres mouillées.

\- Mais ça me fait du bien de t’entendre me le dire.


	19. Roman d'Isaac, dernier chapitre.

On dine avec tes parents. Tu es gentil, fermé mais agréable, tu me tiens la main sur la table. Ils ont vieilli, tes parents, depuis deux ans. C’est l’angoisse, ça creuse des sillons dans la chair, rides et larmes.

On joue à la console, après. Un moment. On s’allonge avec des cookies et des cigarettes pour parler de romans et d’univers. Je me sens comme avant, deux ans avant. Tu m’embrasses entre les bouffées et les bouchées, on se cache sous la couette et on continue à parler, en caleçon l’un contre l’autre bien serrés, à murmurer et laisser les mots mourir, à s’endormir…

C’est ton souffle qui me réveille. Tu as la respiration emballée, sifflante. Mes paumes sur ta taille sont en sueur. Tu es en plein cauchemar.

\- Eli… Eli…

Tu bouges, tu trembles, quand tu te réveilles c’est en sursaut et en panique. J’aimerais bien te dire que personne ne t’attaque, j’aimerais bien que tu y crois. Mais tu pleures la gorge nouée, les larmes acides involontaires que tu rejettes en secouant la tête.

\- Non… Arrête, arrête, va-t’en.

Qu’est-ce que c’est, que tu vois dans le noir et qui te fait si peur ? Tu ruisselles de la terreur que tu ne contrôle pas, te tiens la tête des deux mains comme si elle allait éclater. Et moi qui suis sensé savoir comment t’aider, j’étais tellement bien et j’avais tellement confiance que je me retrouve perdu, échoué là incapable de réagir. Tu tournes dans la chambre comme un animal furieux dans une cage trop injuste. Tu jettes tout ce que tu peux par terre mais rien ne fait assez de bruit alors tu pleures, et par la porte fenêtre ouverte, tu cris.

La rage, la panique et le désespoir. Tu es mélangé, imprévisible. Tu t’effondres pour mieux bondir et hurler dans ton sweatshirt tenu mordu au visage. La cendre tombe sur tes cuisses nues, tu bégayes.

\- M’approches pas, me regarde pas, je t’en supplie.

Je n’ai pas pitié, je n’ai pas honte tu sais. J’accepte tout le mal être qui explose parfois autour de toi. J’ai pas peur.

Tu vas prendre une douche. Tu fumes debout sous le jet, tu me regarde te regarder, assis sur le tabouret, à attendre que ça aille mieux. L’eau est si forte, si froide, elle t’écrase. T’aide à respirer.

Je te lave la tête. Quand j’ai fini, quand tu sors, j’offre de te sécher mais tu prends mes mains. Tu les embrasses, paumes et dos.

\- Merci… Ça va. Tu veux bien aller m’attendre dans le lit ? J’arrive.

Je préférerais rester. Mais tu dis que tu ne seras pas long, alors je fais ce que tu me demandes.

Tu arrives quelques minutes plus tard, en caleçon blanc, les cheveux humides, en train de les sécher. Tu es très beau, encore un peu nerveux. Tu t’approches du lit, je viens poser la tête sur ton ventre. Je l’embrasse, tu te laisses faire. Je glisse les mains dessous, je te respire. Tu es trop beau, je descends ton caleçon sur tes hanches en embrassant ton ventre. La serviette humide tombe chaude sur ma cuisse depuis ta main ballante.

Quand je te prends dans ma bouche, je te sens qui agrippe les barreaux du lit au-dessus. Ton odeur. Ton goût. Celui que tu as quand tu sors de la douche. Tu hésites à toucher mes cheveux, mes épaules. A ne pas vouloir me déconcentrer, tu restes un peu figé, frémissant. Je t’entends qui soupire, qui m’appelle petit cœur. Les mains sur tes fesses, les yeux fermés, à ressentir toutes les vibrations.

J’ai faim de toi tout le temps.

Ça dure un moment, quand tu me caresses les joues j’ouvre les yeux, quand je te regarde tu te retires et t’allonge sur moi.

On fait l’amour avide, un peu brutaux mais très joueurs, un peu sur le lit et puis tu t’installes sur le canapé, me fait grimper sur toi et je peux aller et frémir sans jamais te lâcher des yeux ni desserrer mes bras. Tu caresses tout mon corps, tu l’effleures et l’embrasse, tu le respires et le rempli. Si beau, si beau. Tu me fais trembler tant qu’exulter. Quand on arrête j’ai envie de rire, je suis comme baigné de soleil, de ta chaleur. Ça fait si longtemps que tu ne m’avais pas fait ressentir ça. Aimé comme ça.

Je dors mal, je dors peu, tu m’écrases et j’ai les larmes aux yeux, à chaque fois que je pense comme tu m’aimes. Je rêve sans m’endormir, pas tout à fait réveillé. De montagnes à gravir, de rivières à franchir, du secret de l'éternité. Tu es absolument partout, comme si ta peau était la couleur du fond d’écran, ton odeur celle de l’air. Tu es tout et je m'agrippe à toi pour ne pas que ça cesse d’être comme ça.

Je me réveille tôt. Il faut que j’aille en cours. C’est la plaie de quitter tes bras. L’horreur, j’y suis trop bien et à peine je bouge, tu murmures :

\- Restes…

Comme si je savais lutter.

Je me lève quand même, trois minutes avant de devoir m’en aller. Tu me retiens au lit, acceptes, te lèves quand je suis à la porte.

\- Attends.

Ta voix basse, presque triste. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu t’approches, tu m’enlaces. Tu serres fort, très fort. Ça me donne de la force, comme si tu me soulevais. Je te rends ton étreinte, je veux t’en donner aussi, de la force.

Je vais être en retard, mais il y a quelque chose de particulier à ce moment, je le sais même si je ne le comprends pas. Puis tu m’embrasses. Fort et pur et merveilleux. Les mains sur mon visage, les lèvres qui tremblent un peu.

Enfin tu me regardes, et en quelques secondes tu me regardes des heures. Tu fixes tout ce que je suis en toi.

Je te souhaite bonne journée, tu sembles ailleurs, toujours occupé à me contempler. Puis d’une façon étrange, la voix un peu éraillée et semblant répondre à autre chose, tu dis.

\- Merci.

C’est la dernière fois que je vois ton visage, que j’entends ta voix.

 

Quatre jours après, ta mère m’appelle au téléphone. Elle me dit qu’elle ne sait pas comment me le dire et qu’elle est désolée, mais qu’on a retrouvé ta voiture écrasée contre un arbre, que les secours n’ont rien pu faire. Elle dit que tu n’as pas souffert et que tu m’as laissé une lettre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Je voudrais avoir le souffle coupé, l'esprit fermé, ne plus avoir à réfléchir. Je pensais que ça serait comme ça. J'ai tellement mal mais ce n'est pas tout à fait de la douleur, c'est plutôt de la peur, panique suprême qui me retourne le ventre mais me laisse là. Tellement présent. Avec des mots noirs et lourds et froids qui m'anéantissent.

Je suis seul. Tout le monde me hait. Je veux mourir. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je veux vomir, et dormir, mais je ne dormirais plus jamais. Je voudrais shooter dans mon cerveau pour qu'il ferme sa gueule pour l'éternité. Je ne veux plus, je suis épuisé, laminé, enfermé dans une terreur qui m'empêche de voir ou d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ça suffit, j'en peux plus, laissez-moi partir. Foutez-moi la paix, lâchez-moi, je veux mourir, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'empêcher. C'est ma liberté.

Il n'y a aucune solution à mon mal-être, sauf que tu reviennes. Même si je pouvais pleurer et dormir et vomir, j'aurais toujours cette douleur irradiante dans le ventre.

Je n'écoute plus rien en cours. Je gribouille des visages tristes sur mes feuilles, les grands yeux vides, les cheveux raides tombant sur le visage. J'ai un obscurus qui grandit en moi, qui me dévore petit à petit. Je sens ses dents dans ma gorge. Je ne peux rien dire, je dois tout garder à l’intérieur.

Je n'ai pas réussi à l'accepter. Je crois que je n'y arriverais jamais.

Quand je n'arrive plus à écrire un seul mot, que je sens la bulle enfler dans ma tête, je prends mon compas et j'enfonce la pointe dans le bout de mes doigts pour percer la bulle. Mais j'ai beau enfoncer la pointe encore et encore, mes mains ne cessent pas de trembler, ma tête ne se vide pas de toute sa fumée noire. Alors je fourre mes ciseaux dans ma poche et demande à aller aux toilettes.

Je sors dans le couloir. Je n'ai fait que quelques mètres quand mon prof sort aussi.

\- Bastien ?

Je me retourne. Je tremble comme une feuille mais je ne m'effondrerais pas. Il voit que j'ai peur, il s'approche paumes ouvertes, comme près d'un animal craintif.

\- Tu veux bien me montrer ce que tu as dans ta poche ?

Je lui tends ma paire de ciseaux, il la prend et demande pourquoi faire, je ne réponds pas. Il voit les marques de compas sur mes doigts, il me dit d'attendre. Il revient presque tout de suite, me colle deux élèves pour m'accompagner à l'infirmerie, avec un mot écrit sur un coin de feuille.

Les deux élèves chuchotent dans mon dos. L'un deux me tapote l'épaule, détestable hypocrite.

\- Ça va Bastien ?

Dégage. Je bouge pour qu'il retire sa main, ils chuchotent plus fort. Je m'en fous. Je me fous de tout. Que tout le monde crève. Personne ne peut comprendre. Je suis fichu, je ne suis plus rien. Je veux crever rien que pour cesser d'avoir mal au ventre.

Et si ce n'est pas moi qui meurt, que ce soit tous les autres.

L'infirmière veut appeler mes parents, je ne la regarde même pas. Je suis en enfer. Je suis dans les limbes. Dans un vide terrifiant.

Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je tremble de façon incontrôlable mais dans ma tête il n'y a plus rien. L'écho d'un cri que j'ai poussé il y a des jours et rien.

J'ai envie de me vomir dessus, de vomir du sang et de mourir.

J'ai envie d'être dans tes bras.

Ça fait des jours que je suis en permanence sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse et l'épuisement va me démolir.

Bourrez moi d'anxiolytiques ou laissez-moi me pendre.

Je lis ta lettre deux semaines plus tard. C'est le temps qu'il me faut pour commencer, peut-être pas à accepter et certainement pas à comprendre, mais... C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu. Je suis là, maintenant.

Ta maman m'a invité à venir mais si je mets un pied dans ta chambre, je sais que mes larmes déferleront avec tellement de violence que j'en deviendrait fou. En désespoir de cause, elle m'a donné ton oreiller. Je lis ta lettre appuyé contre, allongé dans mon lit. J'ai les yeux qui se brouillent avant de la décacheter, une crise de hoquet quand je vois mon prénom en haut, " Bastien, " et je ne peux pas. J'ai peur que tout ce que tes derniers mots me fassent ressentir, ce soit de la haine, une haine sourde et brulante, du pétrole dans les vagues que tu as creusées sur mon existence.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me demander pardon ? Dire que tu aurais dû m'emmener avec toi ? Parler de complètement autre chose ? Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit là-dedans, Eli ? Que je vais m'en sortir sans toi, qu'il ne faut pas que j'oublie que je suis beau ? Mais tu vas me rendre malade. Tu vas détruire ce qui reste si tu fais ça, qu'est-ce que ça change que j'ai été là physiquement ou pas ?

Tu ne crois pas que nos cœurs ont explosés en même temps ? Je ne vis plus, j'existe à peine. T'es con ou quoi ?

Je lis tes mots sans les comprendre, ni les retenir, en sanglotant. La lettre n'est pas si longue. Je fais une pause pour boire un verre d'eau et me noyer la tête dans le lavabo. Quand je reviens j'y vois plus clair, je me rends compte que je suis arrivée à la fin, qu'il ne reste qu'une ligne, à peine. Ça fait : " Je t'aime, mon ange. "

C’est tellement trop facile de dire ça maintenant.

Mais je t'aime aussi.


	20. Isaac, dernière partie.

Tu me racontes la mort de Samuel et j’avais beau savoir,

C’est comme si tu le tuais devant moi comme

Un sacrifice plein de couleurs de colère

Tu me racontes la mort de Samuel, tu me racontes les semaines suivantes. Ce dont tu te souviens. Pas grand-chose. Des éclairs blancs, d’une lumière qui brûle au milieu du vide et de l’obscurité. Des éclairs silencieux après les autres qui hurlent, leurs voix dans ta tête, recouvrant le souvenir de la sienne.

Tu me parles d’aujourd’hui.

De ce vide que tu n’as même pas essayé de remplir. Tu aurais pu, j’aurais pu écrire l’histoire de ton corps abimé de drogues ou d’autres corps, de ton corps essayant de vivre, de survivre, d’oublier. Courant au milieu de forêts hurlantes, se jetant contre des arbres et des murs.

Ce n’est pas ce que tu as fait. Tu as aimé la dose minimale que ton corps réclamait, par hasard plus que par besoin. Tu aurais pu oublier, tu sais. Même si tu dis qu’on n’oublie jamais son premier amour, surtout quand il meurt, surtout s’il était tellement plus de choses que ça. Tu aurais pu essayer.

J’ai chaud maintenant. J’ai les joues brulantes quand tu finis l’histoire. J’y pose mes paumes et mes phalanges, je frisonne les mains sur ma nuque, je suis glaçé et je suffoque. Tu m’épuises.

Après tes derniers mots, il y a un silence, un de ceux qui ressemblent à la fumée d’une bougie qu’on éteint, un souffle et la danse lente et grise des volutes vers le plafond.

Je ne pense à rien. Je ferme les yeux, je me rappelle comment c’était, dans la bulle de déprivation sensorielle où je suis allé une fois. Le néant. J’oublie le froid et le chaud, j’oublie toi. Dans le noir, dans le néant je cherche Eli.

Je sais qu’il est juste là.

Mains glacées joues brulantes, comme moi. Je sais qu’il est là.

Je le ressens comme s’il était moi.

Je te demande :

\- Si tu devais avoir un autre prénom, qu’est-ce que ce serait ?

\- Bastien. Comme le héros de l’histoire sans fin.

\- Et Samuel ?

\- El…Eli. Parce qu’il… Lui et moi ont…

Et plus rien. Lui et toi, vous êtes la même personne ? Eli, Elliott ? Je ne sais pas. C’est lui et moi, la même personne. Je ne sais plus, toi non plus.

Tu es encore nu, dans mes draps. Ta peau qui marque si vite est rouge de la mienne. Zébrures sur ton torse et tes épaules, j’ai encore envie de toi, de grimper sur tes cuisses, mes coudes sur tes épaules et tes ongles dans mon dos, j’ai envie de déborder et de jaillir, j’ai envie de te voir sourire, ton visage en rose et noir sur les draps blancs, j’ai envie d’entendre un rire essoufflé sortir de ta bouche, j’ai tellement envie que tu m’aimes,

Finir ce bouquin te faire tourner la page quitte à la déchirer et que tu m’aimes,

Moi.

J’avance la main, tu l’attrapes au vol, la serre et le rejette. Te détourne, te lève, récupère tes vêtements, maladroit et lent. Tu ne te caches pas. Qu’est-ce qu’on cache encore après une nuit comme ça ?

\- Tu t’en vas ?

\- Je vais faire du thé.

Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Tu vas partir, après ? Tu vas bien partir à un moment, ça va m’être insupportable. Tu vas revenir ?

Je ne peux même pas te poser la question.

Tu bois ton thé très vite, le temps que je m’habille. Tu le finis en me tenant la main, en me regardant, vaguement tendre, un peu ailleurs. Gentil.

Sur le pas de la porte ou tu ne dis pas, si tu m’aime ou si tu reviendras, je chuchote les mots que tu murmurais hier. S’il te plait, embrasse-moi.

Tu fermes les yeux et c’est moi qui t’embrasse. Qui t’embrasse comme je t’embrassais quand tu avais quatorze ans. Qui t’embrasse comme je t’embrassais sur le lit, sur le canapé, dans la voiture, dans la baignoire. Comme je t’embrassais la nuit, le jour, interdit, dangereux, simple.

Tu m’embrasses aussi. Enlacés appuyés contre la porte d’entrée, fort, serre-moi, serre à faire à nouveau coïncider mes contours morcelés. Tu m’embrasses et je découvre que je connaissais le gout de ta langue et la douceur de tes lèvres, et le rythme de ton souffle et des battements de ton cœur. Je les connaissais avant cette nuit, je les connaissais avant cette fête chez mon éditeur, avant d’apprendre ton nom et tes secrets, j’ai toujours connu ton corps et ta bouche, je les aie toujours attendus.

Tu ne recules pas. Tu attends que mes bras se desserrent, tu attends que je te laisse aller, peu importe si ça doit prendre des heures tant je ne veux pas te lâcher. Tu attends et mes mains retombent, caressent tes bras, tu as ce sourire vrai, ce sourire que je ne vois jamais, brisé et reconstruit, ce sourire qui n’est qu’à moi parce que j’étais là,

Quand il se reconstruisait, en marge de ce sourire j’étais là.

Tu ne me demandes pas d’écrire la suite.

Tu ne me demandes pas d’écrire la fin.

Tu pars. J’écris et corrige jusqu’au soir.

Cette nuit-là je fais un rêve. C'est la nuit de son départ, il toque à ta fenêtre. Tu émerge lentement, te lève pour aller lui ouvrir. La lune éclaire son visage, il te tend la main. Ses doigts qui sortent à peine de ses gants sont chauds. Il caresse les tiens, il dit :

\- Viens avec moi.

Tu n'hésites pas. Tu t'habilles vite et le rejoins. Il est venu en voiture, tu grimpes à l'avant. Vous ne vous embrassez pas mais il tient tes doigts sur le levier de vitesses. Il démarre, tu regardes un moment les étoiles avant de demander :

\- Où est-ce que l'on va ?

Il ne répond pas, tu regardes la route un moment avant de te dire que peut-être, tu as mal posé ta question. Alors tu demandes :

\- Là où l'on va, il y a besoin de routes ?

Il tourne lentement la tête. Te souris avec une tendresse qui balance des étoiles dans ton ventre. Il murmure :

\- Non.

 

Fin.


End file.
